Kickin It KICK one-shots
by DirectorT
Summary: Some KICK one-shots! These are placed in the time period of season 3, after Jack and Kim are together! Some might be episode remakes from any season though! HAVE FUN READING! KICK! P.S NONE ARE CONNECTED UNLESS THEY ARE TWO-SHOTS!
1. Big Deal Kiss Part 1

**Some Kick One-shots, not connected to each other...ENJOY! P.s these are all during season 3, after Jack and Kim are dating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it **

Big Deal Kiss

Kim's P.O.V

Jack and I were walking to the mall courtyard -hand in hand- after a date, I had so much fun.

"Thanks for the amazing date, Jack!" I thanked him

Jack smiled at me in response

"But my mom's waiting for me outside." I informed him

"awe...will you at least walk with me into the dojo?" Jack asked while pouting

I giggle "fine..." I replied

Jack put his arm around my shoulders and we walked into the dojo, smiling.

Milton and Jerry were standing inside. Once they saw us together they started dancing around in circles, making kissy-faces.

"WHOOO! look at the lovebirds, kissing!" yelled Jerry

I smiled and giggled, it was funny, at least they're not grossed out. But I felt Jack's fist clench around my shoulders, when I looked up at him, he was shooting them a slight death glare. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I decided to ask later.

"well, I gotta go, bye guys." I side hugged Jack, he hugged back "Bye Jack."

"bye, I'll see you later, k?

I nodded and headed for the door. when I walked out, Jerry and Milton were still dancing around, making kissy-faces at Jack.

Jack's P.O.V

The guys were really bothering me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"GUYS!" I yelled

Milton stopped dancing, but Jerry Kept going.

"Jerry!" I said sternly and loudly

Jerry stopped dancing, and looked confused...as usual.

"Yo! What's wrong, bro!?" Jerry asked

"Yea, why do you always get so annoyed when we talk about you and Kim kissing!?" Milton asked, curiously

"Ihaven'tkissedheryet" I whispered, really quickly

"what!?" they both ask in unison

"I haven't kissed her yet!" I said a little louder, getting even more annoyed

they burst out laughing, I was ready to tackle them!

"Well, how long have u been together?" Milton asked, after the laughter died down

"Two months..." I whisper, and they laugh again

"Just make your move bro!" Jerry advised

"Yea, I mean, it only took me a couple of weeks to kiss Julie, although I had to practice on Kim first" Milton said

he whispered the last part, not wanting me to hear it, but I did...and I was NOT happy!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" I asked, angrily

"Nothing!" Milton answered, a little too quickly

I walk a few steps closer to him and lift him by his shirt, so he is looking me in the eye, and give him a death stare.

"ANSWER ME, KRUPNICK!" I yell

"Okay, Fine...Kim and I kissed..." Milton admitted. I was breathing heavily with anger.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" I asked through gritted teeth, still holding my glare.

"About two years ago...But it was an accident, I swear!" Milton replied, terrified.

I clenched my other hand. Milton closed his eyes and winced, preparing for the pain he was going to experience...

"FINE! BUT DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" I said sternly

I let go of Milton's shirt, he landed on his feet. I took a few steps back. Then he started straightening his shirt.

"Yo, Jack, what are you waiting for? Why didn't you kiss her yet?" asked Jerry

"Kim is special to me, I want to make sure our first kiss is amazing! I don't want to ruin everything with a bad kiss..."

"So you have to come up with a way to kiss her and make it special!" exclaimed Milton

"I know...I have a big plan!" I replied, Just then Rudy walks in from his office

"Hey, what are you guys talking about!?" Rudy asked curiously

"Jack's big plan for Kim." Jerry answered

I showed a proud smile!

"Oh, classy move, Once in 9th grade, I went over to my crush, Maria, I handed her a bunch of flowers and announced to the whole school that I wanted to go out with her!"

"Did she accept and you had lots of fun!?" Milton asked, hopeful for a 'yes'

"NO! She denied and made fun of me in front of everyone! I was the laughing stalk of the school for years!" Rudy cried

he started bawling his eyes out. He grabbed Jerry and rested his head on his shoulder still crying, Milton patted him on the back.

"Okay...Good Talk, Rudy..." I said with sarcasm, then walked out

A lady about Rudy's age walked in as I walked out

Jerry's P.O.V

Jack walked out and some smokin' lady walked in

"Excuse me, is Rudy here?" the mamacita asked

Rudy lifted his head off my shoulder. good Yo! he was stainin' Jerry's new jacket, Not cool, man! Not cool!

"Maria!?" Rudy asked, surprised

"Hi, Rudy!" the lady said. guess her name is Maria...

Rudy walks over to her.

"I can't believe your here! would you like to go out to-" Rudy said, excited.

"Rudy, listen, I've always loved..." Rudy had a huge smile on his face "Making fun of you!"

Rudy's face dropped "Ya Big LOSER!" Maria yelled, then walked out

Rudy came slumping back to me...I had my shoulder ready, Milton started patting his back again.

Later that day Jack's P.O.V

I'm supposed to meet Kim at Phil's soon. I can't wait for our first kiss I know-and hope- it'll be awesome! The truth is our first kiss will be MY first kiss. I've never told anyone...and I don't plan to. But if Kim asks (which I hope she doesn't) I'll be honest with her, I love Kim and I don't want to lie to her. Oh, better get to Phil's. I entered Falafel Phil's, and Kim wasn't there yet, so I got an idea!

I ordered Kim's usual for her and told Phil to send it to our usual booth. I wrote her a card that says :

_ Dear Kimmy, this is for you, hope you enjoy it! Love You!_

_From your Secret Admirer_

Then I went to hide. I bet she'll love it! I wonder if she'll know it was me...

Kim's P.O.V

I walked into Phil's but Jack wasn't there, I was supposed to meet him there, instead I found some food at the booth we always sit at.

"Hey Phil, what's up with food?" I asked

"There card for the Kimz, look..." he explained, while pointing to the card

I pick up the card and read it. I'm really shocked...how did this so called 'Secret Admirer' know my usual? (only Jack knows that) And Why did they call me Kimmy? (only Jack calls me that, and only when he is up to something) And Is that Jack's hair sticking out from behind the booth? oh, Jack...When will you learn...

and when will you realize that your **too tall **to duck under things...

I guess I should have some fun with this...

"awww! That's so sweet! Maybe I should go find this guy, Jack can wait..." I say trying to get Jack's attention

I can see Jack look up, jealousy in his eyes, let's push it more...

"I bet it's that guy over there, he's so cute! cuter than Jack too." I say looking over at a guy who isn't nearly as cute as Jack.

I can see Jack, anger and jealousy in his eyes. one more time...

"Jack is not even here, he must not care...I'll just go over to those guys." I say, and it works...

"WHAT!?" Jack yells as he jumps up.

I burst out laughing.

"Kim! of course I care! I was the one who did this, I can't believe-

"Jack! Don't worry. I knew it was you, I was just kidding!" I exclaimed

Jack calmed down, luckily my guy has a good sense of humor so he wasn't mad. in fact, he started cracking up.

"But how did you know it was me!?"

"Jack, come on...your the only guy I know who would do something this sweet. plus I could see your hair sticking out from behind the booth, and the card gave me a bunch of clues!" I explained giving him a big hug.

We sat down in the booth, and talked for a while. Then I remembered that I wanted to ask Jack something.

"Hey Jack?" I started

"Yeah?" Jack asked

"Why were you so angry when Jerry and Milton were talking about kissing?"

"um...no reason..." Jack answered, I didn't believe him, something was bothering him.

"Jack..." I said while giving him a 'tell me the truth' look

"It's nothing Kim, I was just a little tired...don't worry about it." he assured me.

He is not the best liar, like me, but I trust Jack, and I know that when he is ready, he'll tell me.

"Ok, Jack. Oh, and don't worry, no guy is cuter than you." I replied, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

The Next Day Jack's P.O.V

I entered the school, with Kim by my side, my hand in hers.

I saw the guys by my locker, they were signaling me to walk over.

"I have to get to math, bye Jack." Kim says, I give her a quick hug before she goes.

I walk over to the guys, the are making kissy-faces...again.

"Guys..." I said sternly, reminding them of yesterday, so they stop.

"So what's up? why did you call me over?" I ask curiously

"Well, you said you have a plan so we wanna know what it is!" Milton exclaimed

"Guys, I gotta get to class, Kim is waiting for me, I'll tell you later." I replied

"UGH! Fine..." They both say in unison.

I walk off to class.

Milton's P.O.V

"Yo, class is starting, I gotta go, dude!" Jerry said excited

"Whoa! I'm glad to see you care about your education now, Jerry!" I said surprised

"I don't, But I sit next to a hot girl! WHOOO!" Jerry replied then rushes off to class.

Typical Jerry! How was I even fooled!? Well, I better go, don't wanna be late!

Kim's P.O.V

After a few classes, Jack and I head to the cafeteria, we saw the guys at our usual table so we went over to them.

"So Jack are you gonna tell us now!?" Jerry asked

I wonder what he's talking about.

I saw Jack glare at him and signal Milton to elbow him, and Milton did.

"OW! Not cool, man! not cool!" Jerry yelped.

Milton and Jack saw the confused look I had and I think Jack mouthed something to Milton, so he said "He is just asking if Jack was gonna tell him his grade on his last French test."

"Oh, ok..." I say still a little confused.

But Jack put his arm around me and whispered into my ear, "It's nothing, Jerry's just being...Jerry."

Now That, I understood.

Jack's P.O.V

I am gonna kill Jerry! He got Kim curious! That CAN'T happen again! I've got free period with the guys so I'll tell them then...

Thanks to Milton for covering up Jerry's slip! I'm still mad at him about the whole 'Kim kiss' thing...But I know Milton would't do that to me on purpose. I hope my plan will make Kim happy! Anyway, Free period is starting, I told the guys to wait for me by my locker.

"Hey Jack can you tell us now, bro!?" Jerry asked, a little scared of being hit again.

"Yea Jack, tell us! come on!" Milton agreed

"Ok, Fine! My plan is..." Jack started

**SORRY GUYS, GONNA HAVE TO WAIT! P.S This is a Two-Shot! **

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Big Deal Kiss part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Big Deal Kiss (part 2)

Jack's P.O.V

"Ok, Fine! My plan is-" I started.

"Jack!" a voice yelled from behind me, It was Kim.

She walked over to me and hugged me from behind. I turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Kim, but I thought you had English..." I replied.

"Yea, but the teacher let us go early cause there was a bunch of bees in the classroom." She explained. I smiled at her.

"k, I'll talk to you later guys, come on Kim!" I held Kim's hand and started to walk away.

"Bye guys." Kim said before we left.

I wanna talk to Kim for a little bit. I really like Kim, so I want my plan to be perfect!

Jerry's P.O.V

"GAHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Milton yelled.

"I know, not cool man! not cool!" I agreed.

"He was just about to tell us!" Milton complained while slamming a locker...on his finger.

"GAHHH! OWWY!" Milton yelled while sucking on his finger.

Then a hot girl walked by me...

"What it do, girl!?" I asked coolly.

she walked away so I followed her. Milton was calling for me, but I ignored him, I mean seriously! HOT GIRL BRO!

"JERRY! MY FINGER! JERRY, COME BACK!" Milton yelled.

Kim's P.O.V

"So, Kim, I wanted to ask you something..." Jack said.

I nodded signaling him to continue.

"Is it true? Did you and Milton...kiss?" He asked.

Mental Note: KILL MILTON!

"um...yea, but it was a long time ago and it was an accident...are you mad?" I replied. Jack looks calm.

He probably already beat up Milton. Jack always get's so jealous...I wonder why.

"Not anymore...But I was going to pummel Milton. I know he would't do that to me on purpose though, especially since he knows I can kill him." he answered with a small chuckle, I smiled at him.

"Jack? why do you always get so jealous?" I asked, curious.

"well, I really like you, and I don't want you to get hurt. Plus you are my girlfriend." he explained with a smile.

I smiled back, "And I wouldn't have it any other way!" I replied.

The bell rang so Jack and I headed to class.

Jack's P.O.V

The guys, Kim and I are at the dojo. Kim is changing so the guys are begging me to tell them my plan.

"Jack tell us your plan! quick, before Kim comes back!" Milton yelled.

"Yea, bro! Tell us, we can't wait!" Jerry agreed.

"Guys! Kim is right there!" I pointed to the changing room. "She can hear us!" I yelled.

"FINE! But your telling us later, bro!" Jerry demanded.

Just then, Kim came back.

The guys slump into the changing rooms while groaning about how they want to know my plan.

"What's wrong with them!?" Kim asked, giggling.

"They're...WE MAY NEVER FIND OUT!" I joked.

Kim and I started laughing.

We walk over to the dummies and started practice. Kim blows a head off of a dummy...I really hopes she likes my plan...YIKES!

I really like Kim, That's why I want it to go perfectly. See, my plan is-oh, Rudy's here!

"Hey Rudy, who was that lady from before?" I asked while watching Kim practice her technique.

"MARIA! MARIAAAAA!" Rudy cried (literally) then slumped into his office.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly.

Kim walked over to get her water bottle. she gave me a side hug, then took a sip.

Some times I wonder if Kim's thinking about us kissing too...

Kim's P.O.V

I really like Jack, he's amazing! He's the greatest guy in the world. We haven't had our first kiss yet, but I know it'll happen.

"So,Kim, You wanna hang out later?" Jack asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?" I replied, putting my bottle away.

"Maybe we could have dinner...at...Poratchinis!" He said while walking away to grab a bow staff.

"Whoa! How do keep getting reservations there!?" I asked, excitedly.

Jack walked back over to me, "Kim, it's no a big deal, besides, you know I'd do anything for you!" he replied, then gave me a hug.

"Wow, he really is the greatest guy in the world." I whispered to myself.

Milton's P.O.V

Jerry and I were discussing what we think the plan is.

"Yo! It probably won't be something big." He said, I was going to slap him.

"Are you kidding!? It's probably huge!" I replied.

I mean seriously...we're talking about Jack...It'll be huge!

"what's gonna be huge?" Jerry asked, confused.

The things he does to me! UGH!

"Jack's plan...remember?" I spoke to him as if he was a child...which he might as well be.

"Oh yea! That's Swag Yo!WHOOO!" He yelled.

"Come on, let's just go!" I said as I walked out of the changing room, Jerry behind me.

Jack's P.O.V

The guys came out, Kim and I were practicing with bow staffs. Then Rudy finally came out. We did a little bit more practice, then we were done. I wanna take Kim out to Portachinis later, then I'm gonna tell her to meet me somewhere tomorrow, and that's the first step of my plan! I'm gonna tell the guys later.

"OKay guys, good job! Practice is done!" Rudy announced before slumping back into his office.

Through his door we could hear, "Maria! MARIAAAA! WHY!?"

"Okay...so, anyway, I'm gonna go get ready, bye guys." Kim said. she gave me a hug "Bye Jack, I'll see you later."

"K, I'll meet you at the courtyard." I replied, smiling.

She smiled and nodded than ran out.

"Jack, You've gotta tell us now!" Milton yelled.

"fine...Come on, I'll tell you at Phil's." I replied.

We walked over to Phil's and st in our usual booth.

"Spill it, bro!" Jerry ordered.

"So, remember when Kim and I went to Hollywood to film that movie?" I asked, they nodded.

"Well, Kim and I almost kissed...we would have if that nut-job of a director didn't interrupt us." I continued.

They're mouths were wide open and they're eyes were widened.

"So my plan is to fly us back to Hollywood and have the kiss where we were supposed to have it, I've arranged for rose petals to be dropped on us and fireworks. Lastly I'm gonna show her a small carving I made into the Hollywood sign that says: Jack & Kim forever!"

I said. with a proud smile on my face.

They were stuck in the same positions as before...They didn't even move...But finally Jerry broke the silence.

"WHOOO! THAT'S SWAG, YO!" Jerry yelled.

"That's...amazing Jack!" Milton said. "When is the flight?"

"Tomorrow...I'm gonna tell Kim to meet me here tomorrow with her suitcases." I replied.

"WHOA! You really went all out!" Milton said.

"Well, Kim is very special too me. And I wanna make her happy." I replied, With a soft smile.

"Good job, man!" Jerry said as he patted my shoulder, I felt really happy.

Later, Kim's P.O.V

I walked onto the courtyard, Jack was sitting there waiting for me. I can't believe how amazing he is, he always has the best ideas.

"Hey Kim, ready to go?" He asked with a soft smile. I nodded

He put his arm around me and we walked to Portachinis.

"Thanks Jack, this is...perfect." I said with a smile.

"It was nothing Kim, but I have another surprise for you." He replied.

"Really? what is it?" I asked, curious.

"Be at the courtyard tomorrow at 11 AM and pack your suitcases." He replied, with a wink at the end.

I smiled at him, I wonder what he's up to. I bet this is gonna be great.

For the rest of the time we talked and laughed but Jack didn't mention another word about the surprise, he must really wanna keep it a secret. I can't wait to find out what it is!

Jack's P.O.V

I told Kim to meet me on the courtyard at 11 AM. I now she's gonna love it! I got to the courtyard, and Kim wasn't there yet, so...once again, I had an idea!

I left a card on a table beside a few flowers, the card read:

_Hey Kimmy- I mean Kim, I want you to know that I love you and..._

_TURN AROUND!_

I saw Kim walking over so I ran to hide by Phil's.

She picked up the card so I sneaked behind her, She read the card, "awww! But..." she said and turned around to find me smiling behind her. She smiled back and I hugged her tight.

I noticed her suitcase, and she noticed mine.

"So...what's the surprise!?" she asked, sounding excited.

"I still can't tell you yet!" I replied, smiling with a wink.

"Well...why do I need a suitcase?" she asked, confused.

"You'll see Kimmy-Kim. Let's go!" I replied, carrying both bags. I really need to stop calling her Kimmy...Or she'll know every time I'm gonna do something!

"Wait...where are we going!?" She asked, pulling me back.

I chuckled, and winked at her, "I'll show you...when we get there, now come on!" I replied smiling. She smiled then nodded.

She put her arm around my waist and we walked off.

Later, in the plane.

Kim and I were in the plane now, she was so surprised, I think the plan is working so far.

"OH MY GOSH! Jack, where are we going!?" She asked, excited.

"Your gonna have to wait till we get there." I replied. Smiling.

"But what about my parents?" She questioned, a bit worried.

"I already told them, they're ok with this." I told her.

"So you really planned this out, huh!?" She asked, impressed, while smiling.

"Yup, nothing but the very best for my girl!" I said, winking at her, and putting my arm around her.

She snuggled into me. Ah...I love this girl!

"Wanna take a nap?" I asked her, smiling softly at her.

"Yes Please." She replied, wrapping her arms around me.

She closed her eyes, and after a few seconds smiled. Wonder what she's dreaming about.

Kim's P.O.V

I snuggled into Jack and fells asleep in his arms. I started having an amazing dream.

I woke up to find Jack smiling at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Your cute when your asleep. Oh and by the way, the plane landed 5 minutes ago." He answered, while chuckling.

"Oh, sorry." I said starting to get up. But he pulled me back down.

"I don't mind." He replied, smiling softly.

"Awww!" Two flight attendants said.

I giggled, "Come on, let's go." I said, getting back up.

Jack held my hand, and we walked out, intertwining our fingers.

Jack grabbed our suitcases and lead me to a hotel.

"Ok Jack, now can you tell me where we are!?" I asked, curious.

"No, but I can show you!" He replied, leading me to the balcony.

He opened the balcony doors and I saw a view of The Hollywood sign.

"Jack! This is amazing!" I yelled.

"There's more..." Jack replied, while hugging me from behind.

"What?" I asked confused.

Jack smiled at me, "Come on!" he said while grabbing my hand and pulling me out.

We got to the top of The Hollywood sign.

"Jack, what are we doing here!?" I asked, curious Smiling at him.

Jack smiled back, "Finishing what we started!" He replied.

With that he Kissed me! It was amazing, The Best Kiss Ever! While he kissed me I felt something drop on us, when we pulled apart I saw a bunch of rose petals around us.

"That was..." I started.

"AMAZING!" Jack finished for me. We smiled at each other.

"Watch!" Jack yelled, pointing at the sky.

Just then a bunch of fireworks erupted.

"WOW!" I yelled gazing.

I noticed Jack staring at me, so I looked at him.

"Thank you, Jack! This is amazing!" I told him, smiling at his adorable brown eyes.

"There's one more thing, I want to show you." Jack said.

He shuffled a little, showing a carving that read :

_Jack & Kim Forever!_

__I smiled and tackled him with a hug.

I whispered, "Thank you!" into his ear, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He chuckled and I giggled.

We went back to the hotel.

I found a rose petal in Jack's hair and handed it to him.

He handed it back to me and said, "Keep it as a reminder, Kimmy!"

I hugged him really tightly.

When we pulled a part he smiled at me, I smiled back.

"But...Why did you do all this...just for a kiss!?" I asked, curiously.

"Kim, You are very special to me, I would do anything for you, and..." He replied. Nervously.

"What is it?" I asked, giving him a worm smile, "You can tell me anything."

"The truth is...it was my first kiss..." He replied, shyly.

"Jack, don't worry, It was great!" I told him, smiling.

He smiled back at me. Gosh, I love him! His smile, his eyes, he's my best friend...and my boyfriend!

Jack's P.O.V (Back In Seaford)

The guys and Rudy were in the dojo. Kim and I just walked in, hand in hand.

"Jack! Kim!" Rudy yelled, "Were have you been!"

"Hollywood!" We both said, in unison.

"Oh...okay!" Rudy replied.

Milton grabbed me aside, but I kept my hand in Kim's.

"So...How'd it go!?" Milton whispered, excited.

I walked Kim over to us.

"It was great!" She replied, for me.

"Which reminds me...MILTON!" Kim said.

"What'd I do!?" Milton asked, terrified.

"YOU TOLD JACK!" She yelled, before walking creepily toward him.

"Jack...aren't you gonna hold her back!?" He asked, shaking.

"Nope..." I replied.

Milton started yelling like a little girl and running.

Kim ran after him, ready to kill him.

I just chuckled.

"So how'd the big plan go, Jack!?" Jerry asked, confused.

"BIG PLAN! MARIA! MARIAAAAAA!" Rudy yelled, while crying.

"It was awesome! Just like I wanted it to be!" I replied.

"What is it!?" Jerry asked, confused again.

"MILTON!" Kim yelled.

"JACK!" Milton yelled.

I grabbed Kim...eventually. And walked out of the dojo.

"We'll be at Phil's!" I yelled as we left.

**AND...THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	3. Why Didn't She Kiss Him?

**This is not connected to the other chapter, but it is also about their first kiss. P.S This is only a one-shot. REMEMBER: this is based in season 3 after they are together! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

Why Didn't She Kiss Him!?

Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I were at school. Kim was talking to Grace and I had my arm around her.

"So, did you hear!? Ricky Weaver is gonna do an interview tonight!" Grace yelled, really, really excited.

Whoa! I remember when Kim was like that…I hated it! Not that I was jealous or anything…

"I actually couldn't care less, Grace." Kim replied.

"WHAT!? You love Ricky Weaver!" Grace said, shocked.

"Not anymore…I love someone else…" Kim replied. She looked at me.

"WHO IS HE!? I'll kill'em!" I yelled.

Then I realized how jealous I sounded…oops.

"Does this answer your question?" Kim asked while writing on a piece of paper.

She held up the paper, so I read it. It read: _YOU!_

"You're my boyfriend…remember?" Kim said.

I chuckled, "Yup, but I like it when you say it!" I replied. Smiling.

She smiled back, "Really? Cause you sounded, I don't know…Jealous!" Kim said, raising one eyebrow.

"I wasn't jealous…" I reasoned, a little nervous.

"ha, ha! Sure…Whatever, anyway, why don't you like Ricky!? He is so cool!" Grace said.

"He is not, He's a…" Kim started, wanting me to finish her sentence.

"A private jet flying, San Francisco burger buying, hot-tubing, doll-haired monster!" I finished.

"EXACTLY!" Kim yelled.

Kim and I laughed, but Grace just glared at us.

The guys walked over to us.

"Yo, man! Hey Kim!" Jerry said, then he noticed Grace, "What it do, girl!?" Jerry yelled.

"UGH! Please, I'll take a private jet flying, San Francisco, whatever you said, over Jerry, anyday!" Grace said. Harshly.

I know Jerry is…well, Jerry, but he's not worse than Ricky Weaver.

"Not cool, girl! Not cool!" Jerry replied.

"Whatever!" Grace said, then walked off.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Milton asked.

"Just that jerk, Ricky Weaver!" Kim answered, a bit annoyed.

"I thought you really liked him. Yo!" Jerry said.

"I did, until Jack," She smiled when she said my name, "Helped me figure out he was a big jerk…with a doll's head." Kim replied.

And that's when I started thinking. Why didn't Kim kiss Ricky? She didn't believe me when I told her about his stupid plan…so why didn't she kiss the guy she really liked?

"So, what do you guys have first period?" Milton asked, excited about school…like always.

"French." Kim, answered.

"Math." I replied.

"Who cares, yo!?" obviously, Jerry said that.

"First. I care! And Second. I've got French too!" Milton told us.

"Take care of Kim for me." I whispered to Milton.

"Please, she might as well take care of me!" Milton replied. "But I'll try…"

I smiled at him, then winked at Kim and gave her a quick hug before I went on my way to math.

But on my way there, It popped into my mind again, Why didn't she kiss him?

Uh…maybe I'll forget later…

But…I didn't, I thought about it for the entire math lesson. After that I met up with Kim by our lockers so we could go over to the guys in the cafeteria.

"Hey Kim!" I said.

"Hey. So…do we have to meet up with the guys!?" Kim replied.

"Actually…I was hoping, you wanted to ditch them…" I said.

Kim giggled then nodded. I smiled at her, held her hand then we walked to the stairs.

I wanted to ask her…you know.

"Hey Kim? Why-" I started.

"GUYS!" Jerry and Milton yelled.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Milton yelled.

"Ya! The Black Dragons almost beat us up! YO!" Jerry agreed.

"Why? What happened!?" Kim asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, Jerry told Frank that he was horrible at karate, that he could beat him up and…" Milton listed.

"Don't say it man!" Jerry shouted.

"He told Frank that he and Kim are dating and that she is in love with him!" Milton blurted out quickly before having to run from Jerry.

Kim and I looked at each other, then laughed.

Then we remembered what Milton just said, and ran after Jerry!

"JERRY!" Kim yelled.

"Oh, No…AHHHH!" We heard Jerry yell.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kim shouted.

"Jack, hold her back, bro!" Jerry pleaded.

"No way, dude! I'm come'in after you too!" I replied.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jerry yelled. Again.

We caught Jerry after about 2 minutes…he's not very fast.

We diced that would hold him while Kim hits him, considering she was angrier than I was and she might try to strangle Jerry if she held him.

Jerry ended up crying…twice! HA, That'll teach him.

When school ended we headed to the dojo. On the way there I put my arm around Kim, then I remembered, Why didn't she kiss him!? I don't get why I can't forget about it. It keeps buzzing through my brain all the time.

"Guys, go change into your gi's we have a lot to- What happened to Jerry!?" Rudy said.

Referring to Jerry, who had a black eye, a few bruises and was whimpering.

"Kim happened." Milton replied.

I smiled and whispered, "Good job!" into her ear. She smiled.

"Well, then…Guys go put on your gi's…Kim…take all the time you need." Rudy said. Obviously scared of my girl.

Kim smiled with pleasure, then walked into the girls changing room after whispering, "Thanks cutie." To me and winking.

This time I smiled…Ah, yup, she does that to me! Love her so much!

I went into the changing room and changed into my gi.

When I got back, Kim was walking out too, Milton was trying to use a bow staff and Jerry was cupping his eye, in pain.

"Dude, you shouldn't have messed with Kim!" I told Jerry.

"Well, why didn't you hold her back man!?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, you made me mad too, oh and by the way, if you ever claim to be dating Kim again…I'll be the one doing the hitting!" I replied.

Jerry started whimpering again. I walked over to Kim who was helping out Milton. And put my arm around her. She smiled at me.

"So, is Jerry still crying?" She asked.

"Yup, He may never stop, after what I said to him." I replied.

"haha, what did you say?" She asked curiously.

"Nothin'" I said.

Rudy came out of his office.

"Okay, time to spar! Jack…your with Jerry." Rudy said. Jerry whimpered.

"oh no…" Jerry said, terrified.

I smiled evilly at him. I wasn't really going to hurt him, but I wanted him to think I would.

"Take it easy Man!" Jerry begged.

"I can't make any promises…" I replied with a chuckle.

We started sparring. Jerry threw a punch at me but I ducked, then grabbed his leg to unbalance him, he fell and kick swiped me, but I landed back down on my feet and he got up. He grabbed my arm and tried to flip me but I flipped him instead. He landed off the mat, so I won the match.

"not cool man, not cool!" Jerry said as he got back up.

"And…Jack won…again!" Rudy announced.

Kim ran up and hugged me.

"What's the big deal, I win all the time…" I said, hugging her back.

"I know…I just wanted to give you hug!" Kim replied. I smiled over her shoulder, she's so cute!

Then it's back in my head, Why didn't she kiss him!? I need to know…

Kim's P.O.V

"Ok, now it's time for Milton and Kim!" Rudy said.

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea, I saw what Kim can really do today, and I'd rather not break an arm…" Milton replied.

"I won't hurt you, Milton…well, as long as you don't do what Jerry did…" I told him, trying to make him feel better.

"okay, fine…I'll do it." Milton said.

Milton and I step onto the mat. We start sparring, I throw a punch at him but he tried to block it, he failed so I hit him in the arm.

"GAHHH!" He yelled.

I side kicked him, grabbed his arm then flipped him over my shoulder. I saw Jack smile at me, so I waved while Milton was on the ground. Milton got up and kicked me in the stomach so I punched him in the shoulder; he tipped over and flipped off the mat. So I won.

"GREAT! K guys, you can go change back." Rudy said.

Jack walked over and put his arm around me. I smiled at him.

"You wanna go on a date later?" He asked me, sounding excited.

I nodded and gave him a worm smile. He smiled back.

Jerry walked over to us.

"Sure, what time!?" Jerry asked.

Jack glared at him. And I raised my clenched fist.

"AHHH!" Jerry yelled, then ran away.

Jack and I laughed.

"Let's change first…" I said.

He nodded, then I walked into a changing room and he walked in a different one.

Later.

Jack and I just came out of the changing rooms. He looks so cute in his fancy button up.

"You look really pretty." Jack said. I smiled and blushed.

"And you look great. You always do." I replied, he smiled at me then held my hand.

We walked over to a fountain, It's really beautiful outside.

"So what do you wanna do next?" Jack asked.

"We could grab some food…" I suggested.

"k, come on." He replied.

We walked into circus burger.

"It's on me." Jack said. Oh no he didn't!

"No, it's okay Jack." I replied.

"No, it's not ok…you're my girlfriend, I'll pay." He reasoned. I smiled at him.

Well, when Jack is determined he doesn't change his mind, but it's really cute!

We got our food and ate, Jack ordered for me cause he knows what I like, He is so romantic.

Then we took a walk around the mall.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I walked into Phil's to talk.

"Thanks for the amazing date Jack!" Kim said as we walked in.

"It was nothing Kim, besides, you know I'd do anything for you." I replied with a smile.

We sat down at a table.

"uh, Kim? There's something I wanted to ask you…" I said.

"What is it?" She replied, giving me a comforting smile.

"Why didn't you kiss Ricky Weaver?" I asked. Finally.

"Well, because you were right, he is sleazebag." She replied, seeming a bit nervous.

"Well, I was right," I said cockily, "But…Kim…" I raised my eyebrow. I could tell that she wasn't telling the truth.

"okay, the truth is…I wanted my first kiss…to be with you." She answered, calmly.

I smiled at her, that was the best thing I ever heard!

I grabbed her had, which was on the table.

"Come on, I wanna tell you something." I said before leading her out with me. I walked us into the dojo.

"Listen Kim, I love you, I always have. I love your smile, your big brown adorable eyes, I love everything about you. I care about you a lot and I will never hurt you. And I don't want to rush you into our first kiss, so whenever you're ready…I'm ready." I told her, with a worm smile.

I could see the emotion in her eyes, she seemed so happy. So like I said, when she is ready…so am I.

She gave me a tight hug, when we pulled apart, she kept her arms around my neck. She leaned in and gave me a quick 2 second peck on the lips…and they were the best 2 seconds ever!

As soon as she pulled away she ran out the door, I was left frozen -with my mouth wide open and my eyes widened-for a minute before my phone buzzed, I took it out of my pocket and read the text I got, it was from Kim.

It read: '_I was ready.'_

I stood there frozen in the same position as before…I couldn't even move. BEST DATE EVER!

**Hope you liked it! REMEMBER NONE ARE CONNECTED! (EXCEPT THE TWO-SHOT)**


	4. Ichat - I Love You!

**Hey, Chapter 3! Enjoy, this one is an Ichat one-shot! (Not connected to the others)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

Ichat – I Love You!

_You'll probably know who everyone is, but just in case…_

_Jack: Kim'sCrush_

_Kim: BlondeBlackBelt_

_Jerry: SWAG!WHOOO!_

_Milton: KarateNerd_

_Rudy: Lady'sMan_

_Grace: CheerGirl_

Jack's P.O.V

I was in the dojo, alone. I was sitting by the lockers, with my laptop on my lap. I was talking to Kim on Ichat.

**Kim'sCrush: Hey Kim!**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Hey cutie. Uh, when are you gonna change your username? Ur my boyfriend!**

**Kim'sCrush: So you admit that you have a crush on me? ;)**

**BlondeBlackBelt: I never said that…**

**Kim'sCrush: Then I guess you don't wanna go on our date, Friday… **

**BlondeBlackBelt: I was kidding, Jack! Of course I do! Don't be sad. **

**Kim'sCrush: I know…So I'm NOT gonna change my username! :P**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Ugh, Fine… But you owe me a date Saturday too!**

**Kim'sCrush: That sounds good to me! ;)**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Can't wait! **

**Kim'sCrush: So what are you up to, Kimmy?**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Just walking around. **

**Kim'sCrush: How are you on Ichat?**

**BlondeBlackBelt: I'm using my phone…what are you doing?**

**Kim'sCrush: I'm talking to a really pretty girl…**

**BlondeBlackBelt: WHAT!?**

**Kim'sCrush: oh, is Kim…jealous? ;)**

**BlondeBlackBelt: NO! But you're my boyfriend! You better tell that girl I'm a black belt!**

**Kim'sCrush: Okay, I will…You're a black belt… **

**BlondeBlackBelt: Wait, what!? …JACK!**

**Kim'sCrush: What? I told you, I'm talking to a REALLY pretty girl… ;)**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Awww! Well, I'm talking to a cute guy…**

**Kim'sCrush: I know I am… :D**

**BlondeBlackBelt: No, I meant I'm talking to Brett…**

**Kim'sCrush: WHAT!? I'm gonna kill him! **

**BlondeBlackBelt: Haha, I'm kidding! I just wanted you to be jealous! :D**

**Kim'sCrush: Well played, Kimmy! ;)**

Just then, Kim walked into the dojo.

"Hey." She said then smiled.

I got up and walked over to her, "Hey." I replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I placed my laptop on the bench and sat down. Kim sat on the stacked up mats.

**Kim'sCrush: I need to tell you something…**

"We're in the same room, Jack. You can just tell me." Kim said, after checking her phone.

"I know…but I don't know how to say it." I replied.

"Okay, fine." She said, with a sigh.

**Kim'sCrush: so, anyway, I wanted to tell you that…**

**SWAG!WHOOO! Has joined your chat.**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: Sup guys?**

UGH! Did Jerry really have to join our chat!?

**BlondeBlackBelt: Hey Jerry.**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: Wait, Kim, you have a crush on Jack!?**

**Kim'sCrush: Jer, we've been dating for months…Remember?**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: Oh…for how long?**

"Oh my gosh!" Kim yelled, then face palmed.

**Kim'sCrush: Nevermind…**

**BlondeBlackBelt: So what did you want to tell me, Jack?**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: Ooooh! This is gonna be good!**

**Kim'Crush: Um…Uh…I'll tell you later…**

**BlondeBlackBelt: U sure?**

**Kim'sCrush: Ya… **

**SWAG!WHOOO!: Aw man! Not cool yo, not cool!**

**Kim'sCrush: Jerry…Go away, NOW!**

**KarateNerd Has joined your chat.**

**KarateNerd: Salutations everyone!**

Great…Milton too! Can I just tell Kim without someone interrupting!?

**Kim'sCrush: Milton…ENGLISH! And Hey.**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: Hey Milton! Did you know Kim and Jack are together!?**

**KarateNerd: I've known that for months! Remember? when you went on a date with Kim.**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Milton! I told you to NEVER speak of that again!**

**KarateNerd: Sorry…**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Uh Milton, why would you call yourself a nerd?**

**KarateNerd: I didn 't, I made the mistake of letting Jerry pick my name…**

**Kim'sCrush: You know you can change it, right?**

**KarateNerd: WHAT!? Jerry said I can't…JERRY!**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: OH NO! See ya!**

**SWAG!WHOOO! Has left your chat.**

**KarateNerd Has left your chat.**

Good. I look away from my screen, to Kim. Maybe I can finally tell her, But apparently not, because as soon I as I look back to my screen, I see…

**CheerGirl Has Joined your chat.**

GREAT! Now Grace is on!

**BlondeBlackBelt: Hey Grace.**

**CheerGirl: KIM! EMEGENCY CHEER PRACTISE LATER!**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Calm down, Grace! **

**CheerGirl: How do you know I'm not calm!? I am totally calm!**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Sure you are…**

**CheerGirl: I AM!**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Whatever…So can you tell me now, Jack?**

**CheerGirl: Jack is here!?**

**Kim'sCrush: Yes, I am…Hey Grace. But I can't tell you yet, Kim. I'll tell you later ;)**

**CheerGirl: Come on, Jack…I wanna know too!**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Leave him alone Grace!**

**CheerGirl: Oh ya, Little Miss Crush…why should I!?**

**Kim'sCrush: Can you please just leave us alone, Grace!?**

**CheerGirl: No can do… **

**BlondeBlackBelt: Ur really annoying…**

**CheerGirl: I know…but it helps me get what I want.**

Kim walked over and sat next to me. She kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry about her…She'll leave soon…" Kim said.

"Not soon enough" I replied. Kim giggled.

**CheerGirl: I'm bored now…Maybe I will go.**

**Lady'sMan has joined your chat.**

UGH! RUDY!

**CheerGirl: Actually I'll stay! **

Aw, man! Thanks Rudy!

**Lady'sMan: Hey guys!**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Hey Rudy!**

**CheerGirl: hey old man.**

**Kim'sCrush: Hi.**

"What's wrong, Jack?" Kim asked me, sounding worried.

"It's nothing…" I answered.

**Lady'sMan: I am NOT old!**

**CheerGirl: Sure…**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Grace, stop making fun of my friend!**

I gave Kim a look, that she understood then typed.

**BlondeBlackBelt: And boyfriend.**

**CheerGirl: What boyfriend?**

Well that was mean…Kim thought so too, cause she had her mouth open in shock and anger.

**Kim'sCrush: I'm right here…**

**Lady'sMan: So…I see why you call Grace 'The CheerMonster'**

**BlondeBlackBelt: RUDY!**

**CheerGirl: Huh! And you say I'm mean…**

**Kim'sCrush: Kim is not mean! Don't ever say that! She's the nicest girl in the world!**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Awww! Ur so sweet!**

She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled.

**CheerGirl: What about me? **

**Kim'sCrush: Um…ur nice too, I guess.**

**Lady'sMan: Hey guys? I just saw Jerry running from Milton…**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Oh, well, that's actually normal.**

**Lady'sMan: I'll tell them to join the chat.**

OH NO! RUDY! Too late…

**KarateNerd Has joined your chat.**

**SWAG!WHOOO! Has joined your chat.**

**Lady'sMan: Hey guys!**

**KarateNerd: Hey Rudy…ur not a lady's Man.**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: Yea, but I am! ;D**

**CheerGirl: yea right!**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: What it do, girl!? ;)**

**CheerGirl: EW! Leave me alone, Jerry!**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Really Jerry? U are not, the lady's man!? **

**SWAG!WHOOO!: Ya…I am.**

**Kim'sCrush: No! ur not!**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: Then who is?**

**Lady'sMan: I am!**

**KarateNerd: Jack!**

**BlondeBlackBelt: Jack!**

**CheerGirl: Jack!**

**Kim'sCrush: I am!?**

**CheerGirl: Yes, you are…Even I agreed with that.**

**KarateNerd: Ya, I wish I was like you…You can charm a girl with one word!**

**Kim'sCrush: Oh come on guys…I am not!**

Kim kissed my cheek.

"Yes…you are." She whispered.

**Kim'sCrush: okay…maybe I am.**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: What just happened?**

**KarateNerd: I'm pretty sure Kim happened…**

**BlondeBlackBelt: oh yea, Jack what did you wanna tell me before?**

**KarateNerd: Oooooh! Yea…what?**

"Um…later, k?" I told her. She nodded. I gave her a smile.

I really need to tell her soon. Today. This is so important to me!

**Lady'sMan: I need all of you at practice later!**

**CheerGirl: Kim has to be at Cheer practice later!**

**KarateNerd: And I have some very important tutoring to do!**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: I just don't wanna come, yo! Oh and I have a date with Grace…**

**CheerGirl: No you don't! I will never go out with you!**

**Lady'sMan: I NEED EVERYONE AT PRACTISE! Oh and Milton…Nerd? Really?**

**KarateNerd: It's Jerry's fault, he chose my username!**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: Hey! You told me to pick a username for you, you never said it had to be good, bro!**

**KarateNerd: It was implied!**

**CheerGirl: well…you are a nerd…**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: See!? My girl agrees with me!**

**CheerGirl: I am not ur girl!**

**KarateNerd: And I am not a nerd!**

**SWAG!WHOOO!: And Rudy is not a lady's man!**

**Lady'sMan: And neither is Jerry!**

Rudy, Grace and the guys were fighting for a long time…Kim and I stopped typing and just watched. I can't take it anymore, I have to tell Kim!

"Kim, I need to tell you something…" I said, nervously.

"I thought you wanted to tell me on Ichat." Kim replied.

"I was going to…but I'm ready to tell you now." I said. She smiled.

"Kim, I really like you. I like your adorable smile, your cute brown eyes, your laugh, the fact that you're the toughest, prettiest, most amazing girl in the world. And with all that, all I have to say is…I LOVE YOU!" I told her with a warm smile.

She was silent for a little bit, but had a smile on her face.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard, and…I love you too!" She replied, then attacked me with a huge hug.

After we pulled apart, she said, "How about instead of Saturday, we have that date now?"

I smiled and nodded before holding her hand and walking out with her. We headed to Phil's.

Rudy's P.O.V

The guys, Grace and I, were fighting on Ichat so we all went to the courtyard to fight some more.

After fighting for an hour we remembered practice, so we all headed to the dojo to find Jack and Kim. But they weren't there…

"Jack is gonna miss karate practice!" I yelled.

"Kim is gonna miss cheer practice!" Grace Yelled.

"Well, where'd they go!?" Milton asked. We all shrugged.

We decided to go look for them. We looked everywhere, until there was one place we didn't look…PHIL'S!

We walked over to Phil's and looked through the window, there they were inside, sitting in our usual booth. Jack's arm was around Kim's shoulder.

In unison we all said, "AWWW!"

Then Jerry and I said, "Not fair! I was supposed to be the Lady's man!"

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if there wasn't enough KICK! **


	5. Perfect Prom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

Perfect Prom!

Jack's P.O.V

The guys and I are at school, by my locker. Suddenly, Kim and Grace came running to us, sounding really excited. Kim was holding a flyer, and Grace was screaming. I Put my arm around Kim.

"What it do, girls!?" Jerry said.

"Guys! Check it out!" Kim yelled, then handed me the flyer.

"They're having a prom!" Grace yelled.

"Whooo! That's swag, yo!" Jerry replied.

"Wow, when is it?" Milton asked.

"This Saturday! This is gonna be prefect!" Kim said, she was really excited.

I could so tell what she was hinting at. She wants me to take her to Prom…and I would be delighted. But I'm not just gonna ask her, this is a big deal!

"That sounds really cool." I said, while winking at Kim.

"So…Grace, You wanna go to prom with The Swag Master!?" Jerry asked.

"Never in a million years!" Grace replied, harshly.

"Not cool girl, not cool!" Jerry said.

"Who am I gonna go with? Julie and I broke up!" Milton whined.

"I'm sure you'll find the right person sometime, Milton. I did!" Kim said, then smiled at me.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who are you gonna ask, Jack" Jerry asked. Are you kidding me!?

Not only am I dating Kim but in case no one noticed, I'm trying to surprise her!

So I did what I always do…I elbowed him.

"Hey Milton, maybe you should take Jerry to the nurse." I said. Trying to get rid of them.

Milton nodded and helped Jerry over to the nurse.

"Um…what was that about?" Kim asked me.

"Um…It was an accident?" I answered, nervously.

"Sure…anyway, I'm gonna go find a date to prom!" Grace said, before walking off.

"I have to get to class, see you later, Jack!" Kim said, kissing my cheek and walking off.

I stared at the flyer, which was still in my hands, Yup…It will be perfect!

Kim's P.O.V

I am sooo excited for prom! I hope Jack asks me, even if we are already dating.

What was that whole thing with Jerry, why'd Jack elbow him? I bet I'll find out later.

After class I met up with Jack and Grace in the cafeteria.

"So, did you find a date?" I asked Grace.

"Well, Jerry keeps asking me but I will never accept." Grace answered.

"He won't stop until you do." Jack told her.

I giggled and Jack chuckled. Grace just glared at us.

"So, if not Jerry than who?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he'll be hot!" Grace relied.

"Sorry, I'm already dating Kim." Jack said, cockily.

Grace hit him, but I'm pretty sure he didn't feel it.

"Quit trying to steal my boyfriend, Grace!" I said jokingly.

"I'm not! I said he will be hot!" Grace replied.

"Which he is…" I told her.

Jack kissed me cheek, I blushed and smiled.

Just then, the guys burst into the cafeteria. Shouting.

"Grace, will you go to prom with me?" Jerry asked.

"No." Grace replied simply.

"Anyway, now for something important." Milton said.

He whispered something to Jack.

"WHAT!?" Jack yelled. Angry.

"What's wrong!?" I asked, curious.

"I'll be right back!" Jack yelled.

He marched out, angrily. After a few moments, Milton followed.

I wonder what he told Jack.

Jack's P.O.V

What Milton told me made me so mad. I marched right out of the cafeteria to go settle this.

"Frank!" I yelled. He was by Kim's locker, putting a note into it.

Milton told me he was going to ask Kim to prom, and even though I'm sure she won't accept. It made me mad!

"What do you want, Jack!?" He asked.

"I won't you to stop asking out My girlfriend!" I answered, angrily.

"She won't be your girlfriend once I take her to prom!" Frank replied.

"That will NEVER happen!" I told him.

He threw a punch at me, but I caught it. I could see Kim walking over, out of the corner of my eye.

"You probably shouldn't have done that!" I said.

We started fighting. I punched him in the stomach, then he tried to side kick me but I caught his leg and unbalanced him. He got back up and threw a punch at my arm, I couldn't block it, but when he tried to punch me again I grabbed his arm and flipped him. He landed against the lockers and banged his head on one.

Everyone was staring at us now, but I didn't care. Some black dragons helped Frank back up.

"This isn't over!" He yelled.

"Yes, it is! If you ever try to ask her out again…I won't be the only one hurting you!" I threatened.

Kim ran up to me.

"What happened!?" She asked.

"It was nothing…" I replied, not wanting her to know.

"Ya, it was! Frank was trying to ask you out." Jerry said.

I shot him a death glare. I think I'll do to him what I did to Frank!

"Jack, Thanks for helping, but I could have handled it." Kim told me.

"I know…but, I don't want anyone asking out my girl!" I replied, With a small smile.

"Awww!" I heard from some girls, Grace and…Milton?

Kim kissed my cheek, and smiled.

"Your sweet, and don't worry, I wouldn't have accepted." She reassured me. I blushed a little.

I held out my hand for her and she accepted. We walked by a bunch of girls that were 'awing'.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack just beat up Frank…again. Why does he get so jealous? I guess for the same reason I do…wait, what!? I DON'T get jealous! Ok, fine, I do.

But obviously I wouldn't have accepted, I think Jack's up to something.

We went back to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

"I'm sorry about that." Jack said.

"It's ok…I probably would have done the same thing." I told him, smiling.

He kissed my cheek, I love it when he does that. Then he put his arm around my shoulders.

Milton walked in and sat next to us.

"Thanks for telling me, Milton." Jack said.

"No problem, now can you guys help me find a date?" Milton replied.

"Sure, who do you wanna go with?" I asked.

"Well, I really like-" Milton started, but was cut off by Jerry and Grace who just walked in.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Jerry asked.

"I already told you, NO!" Grace replied.

"You know you'll end up going with him." Jack told Grace.

"I will not! I'll go with someone who is not a weirdo!" Grace replied.

"Sure…" Jack, Milton and I said sarcastically.

"UGH! You guys are hopeless!" Grace yelled before walking off.

Jerry followed her, asking her out repeatedly.

Wow! I wonder if Jack will ask me, I hope he does! But he hasn't yet…maybe he won't even go. Aw, man! I really wanted to go with him.

After School, Jack's P.O.V

I have to come up with an idea to ask Kim to prom! I want it to be perfect, just like Kim does.

I was in the dojo, with the guys and Kim. Rudy was running late.

We were going to change into our gi's and get ready for practice.

"So, did you ask anyone to prom yet?" I asked Milton.

"Nope, but I'm planning on asking Su Lin, tomorrow." He replied.

Then he whispered, "Have you asked Kim yet?"

"No, I'm thinking of a romantic way to do it." I told him. He smiled.

I glanced at Kim, then whispered to Milton, "I'll tell you when I think of an idea." He nodded.

I looked back at Kim and stared at her for awhile, until Rudy came running in.

"What happened, Yo!?" Jerry asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just attacked by an old lady when I tried to help her get away from a thief." He replied.

Kim and I laughed at our sensei, while Milton patted his shoulder and Jerry said,

"I've been there, yo!"

"OK! Time for practice!" Rudy announced.

I watched as Kim began beating up a dummy…She is so cute!

Then I got it! My entire plan popped into my head. This prom really will be PERFECT…

Kim saw me staring and blushed. I walked over and kissed her cheek, I know she loves it when I do that! She smiled at me and I smiled back. She has the nicest smile ever!

I set 5 boards and broke them, then Kim walked up to me.

"So after you break 15 boards, you go back to 5?" Kim challenged, with a smile.

"That sounds like a challenge…" I replied.

"I'm just saying, I could beat that." Kim said.

I set up 6 boards for her. She walked up to them and raised her hand, but stopped in the air…

"Can you help me, Jack?" Kim asked in a cute voice and gave me a puppy dog face.

I smiled and helped her, I held her hand and helped her break the boards. Then I was out of my trance.

"Told you I could do it!" Kim said, with a smile.

"That's not fair, I helped you!" I replied.

"Hey, I did it, didn't I?" Kim said.

Aw man! That adorable puppy dog face of hers tricked me!

"OK, fine…but only cause your cute!" I replied before kissing her cheek, she smiled.

After Practice.

"I gotta go home, bye guys!" Kim said waving to the guys.

I pointed at myself and pouted. Kim understood and kissed my cheek.

I smiled with victory, then Kim walked out.

"Hey guys, I need your help!" I said.

"With what?" Milton asked.

"My plan to ask kim to prom!" I replied, smiling.

"Cool man! I'm in!" Jerry said.

"definitely!" Milton yelled.

"Ok, so In need you guys to…" I started.

I told them my idea, and It's all happening tomorrow! I Can't Wait to see Kim's face when it happens!

The next day, At School.

I'm talking to Kim at school, The plan is gonna start soon. It's time to set up!

"I gotta get to class, I'll see you later." Kim said, Kissing my cheek then walking off to class.

The guys helped me set up than I went to go change. The setting up takes about an hour so Kim will see it right after class.

Kim's P.O.V

Class just ended so I was walking over to my locker.

When I got there, there were a bunch of pink and red flower petals made into the shape of a heart on the ground.

"Wow!" I said.

Then suddenly, Milton, Jerry and some cheerleaders came running in with a huge banner that said, 'TURN AROUND!'

I turned, and found Jack wearing a cute button up and smiling.

He got down on one and announced,

"Kim Crawford, Will you do me the honor of being my date to prom!?" I smiled and nodded without hesitating, then tackled him with a hug.

WOW! I guess it really will be a perfect prom!

Later that day, At the mall.

Grace and I were at the mall courtyard, and I needed to buy a dress for prom!

"Grace! We have to go shopping!" I yelled.

"Good, I thought you'd never ask…" She said.

We walked off to a dress store.

"So did you ask anyone yet?" I asked her.

"Nope…I might have to go alone…" She replied.

"You could go with Jerry." I told her, while looking through the racks for the perfect dress.

"EW! NO! Never say that again!" Grace complained.

"Well who are you going with? Did Jack ask you yet?" She questioned.

"Actually, he did! He made a big deal out of it, and that made me so happy!" I said, smiling.

"Oh…well, I guess he is a great boyfriend." Grace repled.

"More like the best boyfriend ever!" I exclaimed.

Then I started thinking about all our great times. Jack is amazing, I love him so much!

And that's when I saw it, the most amazing dress ever, the one I love and I know Jack will too!

Jack's P.O.V

I needed a tux! An amazing one…and that's what I got!

I was Phil's with the guys.

"So did you ask Su Lin to prom yet, Milton?" I asked him.

"I did, but she's already going with someone, guess I'm flying solo." Milton replied.

"What about you, Jer?" I questioned.

"I'm not done asking Grace yet!" Jerry said, excitedly.

Milton and I chuckled, Jerry just sat there a little confused.

"That was a really cool thing you did for Kim, Jack!" Milton said.

"Ya, well, She really wanted prom to be perfect so, I wanted to do that for her." I replied, with a smile.

Phil came over with our food.

"Hello Jacks where is the Kimz?" Phil asked as he set down the food.

"um…I'm not sure…I'll call her." I answered while taking out my phone.

I called Kim, (she's speed dial 1, obviously). She answered.

"Hey, Jack." Kim said through the phone.

"Hey, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Um…Just hanging out with Grace." She replied. I could hear Grace in the background yelling, 'Hey Kim, what about this dress!?'

I smirked. "Your buying a dress, aren't you?" I said.

"Maybe…Now stop smirking!" Kim replied. Whoa! How'd she do that!?

"Well, I know you'll great in it! I'll see ya later, love you!" I said.

"Love you too, bye!" Kim said before hanging up.

"So…" Phil said.

"She's with Grace." I told him.

"oh! Ok…I got to get back to Tootsie before she eats all the falafel!" Phil said before running into the kitchen.

Through the door we could hear, 'No Tootsie! Don't eat it! You owe me three dollars!'

Milton, Jerry and I all had weird looks on our faces.

The next day, Day of the prom.

I had told Kim to meet me at the mall courtyard. I was sitting down, waiting for her, when a beautiful girl, walked in, she was Kim.

She was wearing an amazing strapless purple dress, that had different shades of purple at the bottom, it was long and had on purple heels. She looked stunning in it!

I was wearing a white tux jacket with black dress pants and a black tie on a white button up, but I had on black Supras.

"Kim, you look…amazing!" I exclaimed. As I walked over to her.

"And you look adorable!" Kim replied as she kissed my cheek.

We walked to school, and entered the prom.

Milton was already there. We walked over to him.

"Hey guys! You look great!" Milton exclaimed.

"Thanks Milton, you look nice too." Kim said with a smile.

"So still no date?" I asked hm.

"Nope, I'm a free man!" He replied.

I gave him a look.

"Ok, fine…I'm a free boy." Milton corrected.

Kim and I laughed.

"You wanna dance, Kim?" I asked her.

"Um…I don't know Jack, there are a lot of people here, maybe I shouldn't-" She started.

"So what? You love to dance, so your gonna dance, this is your prom, do what you want!" I told her.

She smiled and nodded, we walked onto the dance floor. I went over to the DJ and requested a song, He played it..

"Oh ya! This is my jam!" Kim yelled then started dancing.

I chuckled, then danced with her.

After a while we had talked to some friends and had a great time. Then the DJ played a slow song.

I held my hand out to Kim and she took it. We walked over to the dance floor.

We were dancing close to each other, it was amazing.

"Jack…This is…" Kim started.

"Perfect?" I said but in question form.

I shook my head, no, "Not yet…" I replied

She had a confused look on her face.

I raised her chin, and kissed her full on the lips.

When we pulled away, I whispered, "Now it is."

We smiled at each other, then she rested her head on my shoulder, closed her eyes, and we kept swaying to the music.

The Next Day, Kim's P.O.V

Milton, Jack and I were at the dojo. Jack had his arm around me, holding me close to him.

Then Grace and Jerry walked in.

"Grace, I didn't see you at prom, last night, who'd you go with?" I asked, curious.

"Jerry…" She replied.

"Guess a million years past." Milton said jokingly.

Milton, Jack and I laughed, while Grace just shot death glares at us. Jerry was confused as usual.

**Hope you liked it! P.s the next 2 will be episode remakes and you might have to wait till the weekend but I'll try to post on week days too! Oh and give me request on the ones after those!**


	6. Wedding Crashers Remake

**Hey! This is what it should be like if Kim was there, I will only write the KICK scene though, not the whole episode.**

Wedding Crashers Remake

Jack's P.O.V

When Bobby told us he was lonely, we wanted to help him find a lady...Never said it was going to be easy.

I was in Phil's with Bobby and Jerry. Jerry was trying to teach Bobby how to get a girl. Considering Jerry has never had a girlfriend, that didn't work out very well. I think Bobby is still trying to figure out 'What "It" is' and 'What "it"do'

I DON'T need help getting girls.

"Don't worry Bobby, I am by your side. I'm here for you!"

Then Kim walked in, she looked really pretty today...and every other day. I suddenly became a little nervous. Maybe I do need help with this girl.

"Hey Jack, wanna go get some froyo?" Kim asked softly.

"Sure." I tried to keep it cool. But...

She held my hand. I had a huge smile on my face.

As we were walking out, I called out to Bobby, "Your on you're own, Bobby."

The Next Day.

The guys, Kim and I were all in the dojo. Kim and I were next to each other. I wish I could tell her how I feel, I like her so much.

Just then, Bobby burst in and brought me out of my thoughts.

"I am getting married!" Was the only thing I heard. Wait! What!?

We all ran towards Bobby, What was he thinking. I guess it was that lady I saw him talking to, after Kim and I left.

All of us practically freaked out, So Bobby explained what was happening.

"Bobby what are you thinking!?" Rudy yelled.

"Ya, you can't just marry the first girl that pays any attention to you!" Kim added. I wish...you know what I mean.

So somehow Bobby got us to agree with his marriage. I don't know how that happened, I was looking at Kim and well, that's all it took.

Suddenly everyone was excited, Even Kim, so I started paying attention.

Milton and Mika were going on and on about how they could help decorate.

"I could sing...?" Kim said, but it was more like a question. That caught my attention.

"Sure, that would be great." Milton replied. Kim took a glance at me, I'm starting to think I should have said that.

So instead I said, "Ya, Kim's an amazing singer." Kim smiled at me and blushed.

"I wanna sing too." Eddie begged.

"Sorry Eddie, it's not gonna happen." Milton replied. wow, that was kind of mean. Eddie might be good...but Kim is better.

I whispered in Kim's ear, "You'll do great." I saw her smile and blush a little.

And that made me think, Kim doesn't know how I feel, and she might not feel the same way...

At The Wedding. Before It Starts.

Milton and Mika were yelling at each other, Rudy was crying over some lady with 'Nice lady legs', Kim was setting up her mic and speakers. And I...Well I was depressed, sitting at a table, with my face down. Like Rudy but in a manly way. I was thinking about how Kim might not like me back. Then Eddie walked up to me.

"Are you still depressed about Kim?" He asked.

I raised my head and nodded. With a very sad expression on my face.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" He replied.

"Because she might not like me back..." I told him.

"Hey, she will decide if she likes you or not, but you'll never forgive yourself if you don't tell her how you feel." Eddie replied. WHOA! Where did that come from? I wish he had told me that the day I met Kim...

"Thanks Eddie." I said with a thankful smile.

"No problem, now I should probably tell Rudy that before he finishes the crab puffs...again." Eddie replied.

He walked away so I walked over to Kim, who was on the stage.

"Hey Jack." She said, smiling at me. I love that smile.

"Hey Kim, can I talk to you for sec? It's kind of important." I replied, also smiling but a bit nervously.

"Of course Jack, you can tell me anything." She said. I know...She's my best friend, and hopefully my future girlfriend, I know I can trust her with anything.

Kim and I walked into one of the other rooms. I smiled at Eddie on our way out, and he replied with a thumbs up. Then started patting Rudy's back again...geese, be a man, Rudy. At least I'm telling the girl I love how I feel about her.

We walked into a room, and Kim noticed a cool glove from one of Bobby's movies, 'A Fist Full of Glove' That is pretty cool.

Then I remembered what I wanted to tell her.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Kim asked with a warm smile.

"Well...I...uh..." I started to stutter, oh no!

Kim gave me a worried look, and a comforting smile.

I looked straight into her big, brown, beautiful eyes, held her hands and began to tell her.

"Kim, I really like you, I like your smile, your eyes, your hair, your laugh, everything about you, but the thing is...I like you as more than just a friend, more than a best friend, Kim, I love you." As I finished my sentence, Kim's smile grew bigger, I knew then that she liked me too, so I continued. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Her eyes were sparkling, she had a look on her face that just screamed 'YES!' but I guess she couldn't get it out.

"Of course." She answered simply before engulfing me in a huge hug.

I smiled, I was happier than I ever was before.

She pulled out her phone, and started typing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"Telling Eddie to sing instead of me while I spend some time with my new boyfriend." She replied, quickly glancing up at me at the end.

I smiled at her. Just then, Bobby's soon-to-be-wife walked in talking to some ninjas about a plan. I think she said she will eliminate Bobby for his money...On no! She didn't notice us yet...good.

The ninjas pointed toward us. gee, thanks!

"We heard your evil plan, your not getting away with it!" I said.

The ninjas tried to come at us.

"Jack! The glove!" Kim yelled. I grabbed the glove and tried to make it work...I might have 'accidentally' shot Leona in the lip with a numbing dart...OOPS!?

"OW! What is this? My ton id numb." She yelled.

"It's a numbing dart. DUH!" I replied.

"We won't let you hurt Bobby!" Kim said.

"Forget aboud dat for a secon! How lon will dis last? I'm gettin married today!" Leona complained, I barely understood her.

"Get dem!" She told her ninjas, WHAT!? "I said, Get Them!" They ran up to us, I tried to fight them off, but one grabbed Kim and I couldn't help but save her. They caught us, and tied us to chairs.

Leona gave us glares. I quickly held Kim's hand. (our arms are tied up next to each other's) All I could think about was protecting her, well and Bobby, but mostly Kim.

Leona noticed and started talking to a ninja, "aw...Well aren't these love birds adorable?" The ninja started awing.

"I was being sarcastic!" She yelled back.

"Your not gonna get away with this!" I said.

"Oh, I think will, this ring is filled with black willow venom, and once Bobby puts it on, all his money is mine!" She replied.

"Bobby would never wear such a tacky peice of- Can I see that for a second?" I said. She showed me the ring. "Oh, he's a goner."

"Thanks for the story hun, but I think we'll stop you first." Kim told her. She walked over to Kim.

"How about you try it on?" Leona said evilly. No! She will not hurt my Kim.

I quickly spun the chair so I was facing Leona, and swipe kicked her.

"Kim, stand up." I said. Kim and I stood, and we were off the chairs but were still tied together. The ninjas came at us, so I quickly raised Kim onto my back so she could kick them. The other ones ran over but I scared them off by pointing to the others whimpering on the floor.

Leona was out cold, we had to think fast. I looked over and saw some wedding dresses, Perfect!

"Would you be willing to wear this dress?" I asked Kim. Pointing at the dress.

"You think I can pull it off?" She replied. Of course!

I smiled then replied, "Definitely." She smiled back. But then looked sad.

"But I don't wanna marry Bobby." She said.

I gave her a reassuring smile, then replied, "Don't worry, I won't let that happen."

She smiled back.

Kim's P.O.V During The ceremony

I saw Milton yelling some stuff at Eddie, I know he didn't want him to sing but...He might be good, he should give him a chance.

Jack and I's plan was ready for action, so I started walking down the aisle, unfortunately, Jack was not the one waiting for me.

I was wearing a vale so my face was hidden.

Milton started yelling, "Bride walking! Bride walking!" Into what I'm sure is a fake mic.

Milton walked over to Bobby as I arrived, I guess he was gonna be the minister.

He started saying a bunch of boring things I didn't care about, I was too busy thinking about Jack.

Then suddenly, someone yelled, "I object your honor!" And ran over to us.

"Rudy what are you doing!?" Bobby complained.

Rudy shoved a hand infront of his face, "I'm sorry Bobby but..." He got down on one knee. "Leona, will you marry me?" He asked.

It's bad enough I have to marry Bobby, I don't want Rudy too! I shook my head.

"Oh ok. Now I will resume my job as best man." Rudy replied before stepping behind Bobby.

"Leona..." Bobby said, lifting my vale, oh no!

"AHHH!" Screamed Bobby.

"AHHH!" That was Rudy.

"AHHH!" Mika.

"AHHH!" Eddie.

"AHHH!" And that was the audience. Well, I think I look good, at least I'm not Jerry.

"She's all yours, Rudy." Bobby said. Stepping back.

"No, it's okay, I'd prefer someone my type, or...my age, or...someone Jack wouldn't kill me for." Rudy replied. He whispered the last part but I heard it and it made me smile.

"Bobby, Leona is trying to get rid of you so she can steal all your money." I told him.

"Why would you do that!?" Jerry asked. Really...Really Jerry?

Leona ran in and yelled, "Bobby! It's not true!" Everyone gasped, "Don't listen to them!" She said running over.

"Leona, what is Kim talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, I love you with all my heart...Now quick, put this ring on." She handed him the ring.

There was a ninja with dreamy eyes next to her, but don't tell Jack! Suddenly, the ninja kicked the ring and it landed in a plan, which died the second it touched. Now I know, That was Jack...

"What are you doing, you fool!?" Leona yelled. Oh no, She did not just call my man a fool!

He ripped off the mask and said, "It's called saving my friend!"

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. And looked at Jack.

"And girlfriend." Jack finished.

"Jack, you have ruined everything!" Leona yelled. "Get'em!"

She threw a punch at Jack, but he caught it and said..."You probably shouldn't have done that." I love it when he says that and he knows it, so he winked at me.

All the ninjas came running at us, so the audience ran away.

"Eddie, sing something, maybe people won't notice!" Milton yelled. Eddie started singing. A song that would probably make people notice.

Jack fought against most of the ninjas, I fought Leona, while Bobby just threw ninjas to Rudy. And threw all this, all Mika and Jerry cared about was the cake, which by the way Jerry was secretly eating...

Leona was hard to beat but once Bobby came over and threw her across the room onto a table, I went over to help Jack who just flipped a ninja onto the chairs and broke them. WOW! Jack is REALLY strong...and cute.

But what kinda bothered me is that Eddie found the need to keep singing even when everyone else left. But hey, the kid was having fun.

Once we beat all the ninjas and Leona, we sat around and had a heart felt conversation with Bobby.

"I don't need a wife to make me happy, I have a family." Bobby said.

As Bobby said family, I looked over at Jack and we smiled at each other.

"Hit it Eddie!" Was the only thing I heard after that cause I was lost in Jack's eyes.

Eddie started singing again, and we all danced. I danced with Jack, but we're both horrible dancers.

When the song ended we were all walking out, but I stopped by the doorway.

Jack stopped too, and looked at me. I looked back at the room.

"We had a fun adventure here. I'm gonna miss this place." I said.

Jack smiled at me then replied, "Don't worry...We'll be back." I smiled back.

OH MY GOSH! Did Jack just say that!? I love him so much, Best Boyfriend Ever!

He put his arm around me, then we walked out.

**Hope you liked it! Like I said only KICK scenes! Anyway, Why couldn't Eddie say that to Jack in season one!?**

_**Oh and to the writer who wanted me to make one where Jack or Kim are jealous, I will write it for you, but first I have other ideas, I will write it soon though.**_


	7. 2 Dates and a Funeral Remake

**Again, only KICK scenes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

2 Dates and a Funeral Remake

Jack's P.O.V

The gang and I were at school, most of the students were in auditorium for the 'It's A Date Auction' I was gonna bid on Kim and no one was getting in my way!

But first...

"Up next, Carol Tomsin" Milton announced. She's nice but she's not my Kim.

"50 dollars!" Jerry yelled, being a total hypocrite. I just stared at him.

"Oh, okay, who will give me 60?" Milton asked.

"75!" Jerry replied. wow...

"Smooth Jerry, smooth." I said.

Carol came down from the stage and sat down by me and Jerry. It's time for my plan.

"Hey Jer, I heard Grace is looking for you by the lockers." I whispered.

"WHOOO!" Jerry yelled while getting up and running out, Carol chasing after him yelling, "Get back here Jerry!"

Now it's time for Milton, I got up and said, "Pssst Milton, The principle wants you in his office to discuss a 'School's smartest student award'." As soon as Milton herd those words he ran straight out.

I signaled Albert to get on stage and take Milton's place. I can't have the guys here when I win a date with Kim, they would find it weird.

"This brings us to Kim Crawford, this black belt beauty is what you saved your lunch money for, people!" Albert yelled, then winked at me.

Ok, if he is gonna advertise Kim like that...I'll punch him, HARD!

Kim walked out looking gorgeous, she looks really good in dresses. As soon as she walked out, I leaned out of my seat, I hope she's okay with it if we go on a date.

Everyone started clapping, I tried to clap the loudest.

She looked a little nervous, but as soon as the music started, she was filled with confidence. I love that about her!

"Do I hear 50?" Albert asked.

Some guy put up his paddle, he was wearing a football jersey.

"Nicolas, captain of the football team, with the first bid. Do I hear 60?" Albert , Kim smiled...I've gotta do this now!

Here's my chance.

I put my paddle up, and Albert knew to look my way.

"And, we've got 60." Albert announced. Kim was confused so she looked towards where Albert was looking.

I noticed her smile grew bigger as she saw me holding up my paddle.

Unfortunately, Nicolas had to yell, "70!"

If I don't win this, He is dead!

"75!" I yell back.

"Do we have 80?" Albert asked.

Nicolas held his paddle up again.

Albert had a bit of a worried look, until I stood up and said, "90."

Kim smiled at me and I smiled back. She has the cutest smile.

Nicolas stood up as Albert yelled, "100?" I am going to hurt him if he doesn't stop.

"This isn't over, 150!" I yelled.

"200." Nicolas replied.

"300!" I said, smirking.

"350." Nicolas replied.

"400." I said.

At this point, Albert didn't have to say anything, but he did, "Do we have 500?"

Nicolas held his paddle up.

"600!" I yelled, getting Kim's attention, her eyes were sparkling, her hair was flowing, she looked so pretty.

"700 dollars!" Nicolas said.

Okay, that's it!

"1000 DOLLARS!" I yelled so loud, I'm pretty sure the whole school herd it. Nicolas broke his paddle and sat down.

Kim smiled, bigger than ever. And Albert's mouth dropped open, Kim grabbed the mic from him and yelled, "Sold!"

I gave her a huge smile.

She walked over the the edge of the stage, and I helped her get down. I sat down on my chair and sat her on my lap.

"Jack...Care to explain?" She said.

"It's just...the thought of you going out with some other guy...to be honest it kinda bothered me." I admitted.

"So you pay 1000 dollars just to stop me from going on a date with another guy?" She asked.

"ya, I just don't...feel ok with it." I answered.

"What are you saying, Jack?" She asked, giving me a smile.

"I'm saying, maybe, we should go on a..." I trailed off, a bit nervous.

"You mean a date?" She said. she smiled, and I smiled back but my eyes showed that I was nervous.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Jack" She finished, giggling. I'm pretty sure I looked like a clown cause my smile was huge.

"I'm so glad you said that." I told her, while wrapping my arms around her, she rested her head on my shoulder.

After a few moments of silence, Kim spoke up, "Hey, where are Jerry and Milton?" she must have realized they were gone.

Just as I was about to answer, they both ran through the door, looking angry. Kim and I stood up.

"The principle didn't know anything about a so called 'School's smartest student award'" Milton yelled.

"And Grace wasn't looking for me by the lockers!" Jerry added.

Kim looked at me and I looked at her nervously. "RUN!" I yelled. Kim and I ran out.

Milton's P.O.V

So Jack lied to me, I'm not getting a 'School's smartest student award' which I should.

Jack and Kim ran away from Jerry and I.

After they left Carol Tomsin walked in and stood next to Jerry looking angry.

"Up next is Su Lin!" Albert yelled from the stage. As Su walked onto the stage.

"100 dollars!" Jerry said.

Carol grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack and I ran to the mall courtyard. I don't know why Milton and Jerry were so mad at him, but I do know that whatever they would do to him, he could take them. And...Jack asked me out! This is the best day ever. I can't believe he would bid 1000 dollars on me. He is the sweetest guy I know.

When we got to the courtyard, we sat down by a plant. I looked over at Jack, bad idea, I got lost in his eyes, they are so adorable, and even though he is always cocky about it, it's true, he does have awesome hair!

He saw me staring and smiled, I blushed and smiled back. He has the cutest smile.

"Why were the guys so mad?" I asked, after some comfortable silence.

"I might have told them some stuff...that wasn't true." He replied.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told Jerry that Grace was looking for him, and I told Milton he was getting an award...Because I kinda wanted them to leave." He admitted.

"What, Why?" I asked confused and curious.

"Well, I thought it would weird them out." He answered.

"Ya, your right, the minute they find out we're going on an actual...date, They'll treat us differently." I agreed.

"So, we'll keep it to our selves?" He asked with a cute smile.

"Ab-solutely." I replied, smiling back. I may have looked down from his head at first.

"Kim, I know my abs are awesome, but there's no need to stare." He said, cockily. While Smirking.

I raised my eyebrow at him, and hit his chest...wow, he's right.

We smiled at each other dreamily...until, Albert had to interrupt.

"Kim! Kim! KIIIM!" He yelled while running.

He was running towards us, then stopped and started panting heavily.

"Albert, what are you doing here?" I asked, a bit annoyed that he ruined my moment with Jack. I mean when our talking to the hottest guy in school you don't want a nerd interrupting- wait, Did I just call Jack hot? Of coarse I did! He is adorable! I'm so glad he asked me out. Suddenly, Albert spoke, after catching his breath.

"Kim. I'm glad I caught you." He said. I'm not... "Give me a second."

"Whoa. I just ran all the way from Phil's." He explained.

"Jack, I realized that, I too, have feelings for Kim, and I wanna take her on a date."

"Uh...Albert, I don't-" I started, but Jack cut me off.

"Kim, I'll handle this." He said. Oh No! Jack gets really mad when he's jealous...wait, JACK IS JEALOUS! I hope he doesn't hurt Albert though...

Jack only lunged at Albert and he ran away screaming. WHOA. Jack had a really angry expression on his face, but it was so cute!

We smiled with satisfaction then walked away, into the dojo.

The Next Day Kim's P.O.V

I was sitting in the dojo, holding a bracelet. I smiled while biting my lip.

I made it for Jack, It reads 'J + K' I hope he likes it. I'm so happy we're going on our first date tonight. I can't wait!

Oh, Jack is coming. I hid the bracelet.

He ran in. "Hey, Kim, I got us a reservation at Portachini's." Jack told me, excited. Oh My Gosh!

"That's impossible." I replied, getting up from the bench.

"Tomorrow night, 7:30, table by the fountain." He explained.

I giggled, then said, "This is gonna be perfect." He smiled, "I even made you a little something."

"Can I see it?" He asked. Oh no, he didn't.

"Nope, it's a surprise." I replied.

"Please, Kim. For me?" He said in the cutest baby voice ever, while pouting.

"No matter how cute you sound, the answer is still no." I told him.

"So...you think I'm cute." He said. While smirking.

"Whatever. But remember, we're not saying a word about this to anyone." I replied. rolling my eyes at the beginning.

"Right. But you didn't deny it." He said, smirking again.

We smiled at each other, then he jogged to the changing rooms.

"My boyfriend's a goof." I said to myself.

"But I'm your goof!" He yelled from the changing rooms. I sat back down on the bench.

Jerry came in, while on the phone. He held it away from his ear, then threw it into his locker and slammed it shut.

He let out a deep breath. "That was Carol Tomsin, clingy!" He said. "UGH! Kim, I can't stand clingy girls."

Wow. Jerry finally gets a girl...and then complains about her. Well, at least I have a good boyfriend.

"I'm sorry things with Carol didn't work out. But, I'm sure th right person is closer than you think." I said, getting up off the bench.

I grabbed my stuff and started to walk into the changing room. wait...Where's Jack's bracelet!? OH NO! I ran back over to get it but it was too late, Jerry picked it up.

"Oh, Kim, you dropped this." He said, looking at it. Great.

"J + K?" I looked at him, nervously. Please don't figure it out. Please don't figure it out. Please-

"huh, no way. wait, is this you and Jack!?" Oh fantastic. he figured it out. really Jerry you pick NOW to be smart!?

"You guys are together!?"

"no. no, no, no, no. It's not Jack." I replied. Yes it is. shut up me! "It's a...different, J person." He nodded, but then a smirk appeared on his face. OH NO!

"Wait a minute...Jerry's a J person...is this Jerry?" He asked. EWWW! Not in a million years...no offence.

"Uh...mmmmmmmmm...no." I replied, shaking my head.

"I don't buy it. I think Kimmy over here...has a crush on the SwagMaster!" He said while putting on the bracelet.

EW! EW! EW-Wait...did he just call me Kimmy!?

"Don't call me Kimmy." I said firmly.

"Kimmy likes Jerry! Kimmy likes Jerry!" He sang.

"That's it!" I Yelled. I was about to tackle him, but a pair of strong arms held my waist stopping me. Grrr...I hate it when Jack does that! But I'm ok with it for now.

"Whoa! Kimmy, what happened!?" Jack asked. See, it's okay when he says it...but ONLY him.

"Jerry keeps-" Said person cut me off.

"Kim has a huge crush on me-" This time Jerry was cut off by Jack.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, accidentally letting go of me.

"I said, Kim has a huge crush on me. Geese, try to keep up Jack!" Jerry replied.

"Uh, No! No, I don't!" I said.

"Don't deny it, Kim. And we're going on our first date, after tomorrow." Jerry said.

"Uh, I can't." I told him.

"Ok, then tomorrow." He replied. Great, that's even worse.

I can't miss my date with Jack and I can't tell him that we're dating.

Jack has been very silent...Oh No!

Jack tried to tackle Jerry, and I had to hold him back, like he did to me. It's a lot harder than it looks, how is Jack so strong!?

He kept trying to attack Jerry, while Jerry was running. Then he stopped.

"Wait, why can Jack call you Kimmy and I can't!?" Jerry asked.

"Uh...um..." I stuttered, should I tell him? "Cause he's...my best friend." I couldn't do it.

"Oh." Jerry said, then stared off into space, looking a bit confused. Bad Idea.

Jack got out of my grip and jumped on Jerry.

After enjoying the 'Fight' actually it's more like Jack beating up Jerry, I pulled Jack away from him.

"What's the problem, Yo!?" Jerry yelled.

Jack looked at me and I gave him a signal that he understood.

"Uh, nothing, I just thought you were one of the dummies." Jack replied.

"Oh, ok." Jerry said. wow. He walked over to his locker and yelled, "It's over Carol, your out!" then slammed it again.

I grabbed my stuff and went into the changing room. Great, now I've got a date with the guy of my dreams...and the opposite.

Jack's P.O.V

I beat up Jerry for saying Kim likes him and for asking her out.

After practice, I walked onto the courtyard and there was a flower cart, I've got and idea.

"It's perfect." I said to the girl she put the corsage into a box. "You know, I've never actually bought a corsage before, I'm pretty excited. It's for my new girlfrrr-erson." I finished. oops, almost blew it. She gave me a weird look.

I took the box and was about to walk away, but as soon as I turned around...Milton.

UGH! I've had enough of my friends for one day, except Kim, I actually haven't seen her enough today.

"Hey Jack. Whatcha got in the box!?" Milton asked.

I couldn't tell him. Then I got an idea.

"It's my uh...bird, Bucky." I answered.

"Why is your bird in a box?" He asked. Really dude, can't a guy buy a flower for his girlfriend and tell people it's a bird without being questioned!?

"My bird is in a box because...it's dead." oops, to happy. "I mean it's dead." I pouted. But not the cute pout I gave Kim earlier, only she get's that pout, anyone could tell this one was fake.

"I am so sorry, come on, bring it in, you." He held out his arms. Oh no, I am not hugging him.

I quickly leaned on him, but then he touched my hair...NEVER touch my hair. I got off him.

"Ok, thank you Milton but I'm grieving so I should probably be alone right now." I said walking into the dojo.

But...he followed me in.

He started telling me about having some funeral for my 'dead bird'.

"uh, I don't know man. Bucky was a very...private Bird." And by that I mean he didn't exist.

"Trust me Jack. I didn't get to say a proper good bye to my goldfish, and their are some days I just can't even get out of bed." He told me.

"Oh, I'm sorry man, when did that happen?" I asked.

He turned and confessed, "Nine years ago." I she kidding!? What a weirdo!

UGH! I miss Kim! I can't believe I'm losing my girl, the girl of my dreams, for Jerry.

The Night of the Funeral and the Date Jack's P.O.V

Kim walked onto the courtyard and I walked over to her.

"Wow. Kim, you look amazing." I said. She giggled, she is so adorable.

"Thanks! You do too." She replied. "This was supposed to be our romantic date at portachini's."

"Ya, instead, I'm going to a funeral for a bird that doesn't exist." I said.

"And I'm going on a date with Jerry, who unfortunately, does exist." She told me. Annoyed.

Just then Jerry and Milton walked over to us.

"Kim, I got us a table at Portachini's, some more guy had to cancel. Hey Jack, it's me, Jerry. I'm not a punching dummy." Jerry said.

"Not yet." I whispered, Kim herd me and giggled.

Milton pulled me away, and Jerry pulled away Kim. We were trying to connect our hands, but it was too late.

They both walked away, Kim waved at me sadly, and I waved back. I really wanted to take her out tonight.

Milton walked me into the dojo.

Milton started saying some poem thing. I wasn't listening, I was thinking about Kim, her beautiful blonde hair, her adorable brown eyes, her confidence, the way she lunges at the guys and makes me hold her back, how she doesn't even need to try to look good, she is amazing, she is the girl of my dreams-

MILTON! He interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Jack, why don't you come up and say something."

"oh, no, no, I'm good, thank you." I replied.

"Come on, say something." He said. I'm gonna get him for this later.

"Bye bye, Birdy...thank you all for coming." I announced.

"Now we'll take the four hour funeral march up Mount Seaford, for the grave side serves." Milton told me. Great.

I started whimpering, I hate Milton so much right now.

I held the box with him and said, "I wish it was me in the box."

As we walked out, I whispered to myself, "I just wanted to go out with the girl of my dreams."

Later, Jack's P.O.V

When we got back from the hike, I rested on a bench at the dojo, my feet were in a water bath. THAT WAS THE WORST TIME OF MY LIFE, when it should have been the best. I was supposed to go on a date with Kim. It was supposed to be amazing.

I had my eyes closed and I was trying to rest, then Milton came in.

"There you are." He whispered.

My eyes flashed open, with annoyance.

"Still recovering from the trip up Mount Seaford?" He asked.

"Yup, the important thing is that it's all over." I replied. Getting up.

Milton started going on about a bird he wants to give me. Really? Can this get any worse?

"Oh, man, I don't know anything about birds...except for Lucky." I explained

"Bucky. It's really simple, just..." I stopped listening until he said, "But most importantly, remember to change his diaper."

Did he really just say that!? DIAPER!? BIRD!? What is wrong with him.

He was walking out, so I yelled,

"You know what!? That's it! I'm done!I just wanted to go on a date with my girlfriend!"

Then he turned around. "What are you talking about?" He asked me. Confused and curious.

"The truth is...Kim and I were going on a date tonight, but we wanted to keep it a secret from everyone!" I replied.

"So we made up a few lies, and as you can see," I pointed to the foot bath and bird. "It didn't work out!"

"Jack, you guys should have told us. Go get her!" Milton said patting my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded, then ran out of the dojo, to Portachini's. Luckily, They were still there.

"Jack? What are you doing here, bro?" Jerry asked me.

I put my arm around Kim, and replied, "I'm getting my girlfriend."

Jerry looked confused and said, "Wait, what-oooh! Okay, now I get it." wow, I did not expect that.

He got up, patted my shoulder and gave Kim something before leaving.

Kim looked at me with a smile. I smiled back and stared at her.

She looked really pretty. I could tell she was staring at me the exact same way.

She broke the silence and said, "This is for you." She put a bracelet onto my wrist, I smiled at it.

I looked back at her and chuckled, "I had to hike up the side of a mountain to bury your corsage."

"And I had to pretend to be Jerry's crazy girlfriend, all this...just so we can go on a date." She added.

I looked at her and smiled warmly, "You know what? Your worth it." She smiled back while biting her lip.

I felt something in my head saying, 'She is perfect'

After a while we were still at the table I had taken my seat, and we were holding hands across the table.

Then my phone started vibrating, it was a text from Milton,

_Jack! I need your help with Lenard!_

__I ignored it and kept gawking at Kim. Then a few minutes later I got another,

_Jack! He needs a new diaper!_

Again I ignored him, although he was really annoying me! Kim was sitting there, right in front of me, looking at me, with those big brown eyes of hers. Then again, my phone.

_JACK! The diaper is over flowing! come here! quick!_

At that point I couldn't take it, "Kim I'll be right back." I told her getting up.

"What? Why? You should stay." She replied.

"I need to deal with someone..." I said.

"But I want you to-" My phone vibrated again. "GO! GO! GO!" She yelled. I nodded and left.

I came back a few minutes later, to find Albert with Kim, she was whimpering.

I walked over to our table and pretended to be waiter, I put a menu in front of my face so he wouldn't know it was me.

"Would you like to order?" I asked him with a weird accent.

"Yes, what are your specials?" He replied.

I pulled the menu down, and said, "Knuckle sandwich!"

He got scared but stayed in my seat. "I'm staying right here, Jack!" He told me.

Just then, Milton walked over to us, looking beat up, exactly the way I left him.

"Albert you should probably come with me." Milton said.

Albert saw how Milton looked, got up and ran away, Milton by his side.

I sat back down and Kim and I laughed at what just happened.

_**This is VERY important, please READ! I am planning on doing a Truth or Dare one-shot soon, tell me if I should make it about their first kiss, again. Or just make it about another KICK idea!**_


	8. You Know I'd Do Anything For You

**This is not the Truth or Dare one-shot, that one will be posted later, First, I have other ideas. ENJOY! (P.S Lots of KICK!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

****You Know I'd Do Anything For You

Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I are on a date. We're having so much fun, Kim makes me so happy. If she ever got hurt, It would hurt me. I care for her so much, she's my best friend, she's my girlfriend and...I love her.

We had just entered Phil's and Kim was laughing so hard. We sat down in our usual booth, but I sat down next to Kim and put my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Jack, I had so much fun." Kim told me.

"Well, it was my pleasure. You know I'd do anything for you, Kim. I love you." I replied. Smiling.

Kim took her head off my shoulder, I looked into her eyes, they were filled with warmth and happiness. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. And then rests her head on my shoulder again.

"I love you." I said again with a smirk. I wanted another kiss.

"I love you too, but your not getting another kiss." Kim replied. She knows me so well...I love that.

"Pwease Kimmy." I said in a baby voice, while pouting.

"Fine. But only cause your cute." She said before kissing my cheek again.

After she put her head down, I smirked. I always win.

"Stop smirking!" She yelled.

I stopped smirking. WHOA! She really does know me well.

The Next Day, Jack's P.O.V

The guys, Kim and I are at school.

"Yo, check it out. I finally found a way to get girls." Jerry said. Starting to get something out of his locker.

"I already have the perfect girl." I replied. Kim smiled at me then leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Ya, well some of us aren't the perfect guy, and can't get girls." Milton said.

Jerry pulled a dumbbell out of his locker. He was having trouble carrying it, but it was only 3KG.

He was breathing heavily and lifting it up and down. Then a girl walked by...

"What it do, girl." Jerry said, while letting go of the dumbell and dropping it...On Kim's foot.

"WHOOO!" Jerry yelled.

"OWWW!" Kim yelled. Oh No!

"No Kim, it's like this, WHOOO!" Jerry said.

"Kim, we need to get you to the nurse." I said.

I bent down and picked up the dumbbell off Kim's foot, easily. I shoved it to Jerry's chest, with a lot of force. I was really mad at him.

"Wait, how'd you do that!?" Jerry asked.

I ignored him and signaled Milton to help me take Kim to the nurse. She put her arms around our shoulders and we walked her there.

Once we arrived, we sat Kim down on the bed. (In the nurse's office.)

"Okay, I gotta get to class, see you later guys." Milton said, before leaving.

I sat down, beside Kim.

"Jack, you should probably go to class before your late." Kim said.

"Kim. I'm staying here until I know your alright." I said, with a serious tone.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, but then pouted. "Does your foot hurt a lot?" I asked.

"Ya. It feels really bad, but I'll be ok, don't worry." She replied.

"If it'll make you feel better, you can watch me beat up Jerry later." I told her. She giggled. That made me smile, her giggle is adorable.

"Just remember, I'll do anything or you." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

The nurse walked in.

"Well, I'm going to put a cast on your foot. Do you have anyone who can help you get around?" The nurse said.

Kim kissed my cheek as a reply, to show I was going to help her. The nurse gave us a smile and nodded.

Then she put a cast on Kim's foot. Watching Kim being hurt killed me inside. She means so much to me. She's the most I care about in the world, I hate seeing her in pain, even when she tries to hide it sometimes.

Kim got off the bed, I held her waist while her arm went around my shoulder. I walked her to class. I made sure, I was sitting next to her.

It was the last lesson, I passed her a note,

_Jack: Hey, are you okay? _

_Kim: I'm fine, it's just. Never mind._

_Jack: Kim. Tell me. What's wrong?_

_Kim: It's just, my foot still hurts a little._

_Jack: Don't worry, I'm here for you. I won't let you get hurt ever again Kim._

_Kim: Jack..._

_Jack: No Kim. Like I said. I'll do anything for you. _

The bell rang, I helped Kim to her locker, but we left class last so Kim wouldn't get stuck in the crowd.

When we got to Kim's locker she grabbed all her stuff and I grabbed my stuff from mine.

She was about to grab her bag but I took it first and gave her a smile, she understood what I meant.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for practice, we've gotta run." I said.

"But I can't run on my foot." She said.

I got an idea.

"Get on my back." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll carry you, get on my back." I replied.

I leaned down and Kim got on my back. She held on tightly. I grabbed both our bags and ran to the dojo.

As we arrived at the door, I entered and helped Kim onto the bench.

"Were have you been!?" Rudy yelled.

"Sorry Rudy. We...um, got held up." I replied.

"And by that, He means, Kim broke her foot and he offered to carry her." Milton said.

Kim shot him a death glare.

"Kim! You broke your foot!" Rudy yelled walking over to her.

"Actually, Jerry broke my Kimmy's foot." I said, with a serious and angry tone.

Jerry showed a scared face and hid behind Milton, who hid behind him. Let's just say, Kim and I had it out for our 'Friends'.

"Ya, but I'll try my best-" Kim started but I interrupted.

"No. Kim, you shouldn't practice when your foot is in a cast." I said. Coming closer to them.

"Jack. Come on, really? I wanna practice." She replied.

"No, Jack's right, I don't think you should practice." Rudy agreed.

Kim looked upset, but she nodded. Rudy walked over to the guys and I sat down beside Kim. I feel bad for her, she really wanted to practice.

" If you really wanna practice, I'll help you after Rudy leaves." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled, interlocked me in a hug, then kissed my cheek.

I got up and winked at her.

"Okay, time to spar. Jack, your with Jerry." Rudy said.

Jerry looked terrified. "Uh...I don't think so, Yo! Jack still wants to kill me for breaking his girlfriend's foot." Jerry complained.

"Ya, And I don't feel like going to Jerry's funeral today." Milton added.

"Oh, would you prefer I spar you, Milton?" Kim asked.

"No, I don't feel like going to my own funeral either." Milton said.

I had a very serious look on my face. I was mad at Jerry, He hurt my Kimmy, that is NOT ok!

"Jack? Why are you so quite?" Jerry asked worried.

I smiled evilly as my response.

"Enough mouth-flappin! Start sparring." Rudy yelled.

We all looked at him weirdly.

"It's just something we used to say back in the day." H explained.

"By 'back in the day' do you mean the 1800's?" Milton teased.

Rudy gave him an angry look, then told Jerry and I to start.

He tried to punch me, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him, He got up and side kicked me, I blocked it and swiped his legs so he fell over...again. I heard Kim giggle so I decided to make her happier. I helped Jerry up only to start kicking and punching him. After a few bruises he purposely crawled off the mat so the fight would be over.

I walked over to Kim and sat beside her. I was a little sweaty and tired. She held my arm and put it around her shoulder and leaned into me.

"Good job." She said. I chuckled. We smiled at each other.

I closed my eyes and rested my chin on her head.

"mmmmm" I whispered.

"What?" She asked me.

"You smell good...but I do not." I replied.

I tried to move my arm so she wouldn't get annoyed by my sweat, but she brought it back.

"It's ok." She said then kissed my cheek.

"EWWW!" Milton yelled. Who was being taught how to use a bo-staff by Rudy.

He bothered me so to bother him, I gave Kim a long kiss.

He had a horrified look on his face.

"Milton! Focus!" Rudy yelled. Then he turned to what Milton was looking at.

"EWWW!" Rudy yelled.

"Your just jealous!" I said.

"Of what!?" Milton asked.

"That I have an amazing girlfriend and you don't." I replied, walking over to him.

"Pssshh...Yeah right-" He said sarcastically, but I cut him off.

"Remember that my amazing girlfriend can also beat you up." I reminded him. "And I won't hold her back."

Milton looked over to see Kim with an angry look on her face, so he looked worried.

I chuckled and walked back over to my girl.

"Hey Rudy. Where'd Jerry go?" I asked him.

"He went to get some food after your sparing." He told me.

"You know, you didn't have to hit him so hard." Milton told me.

"Actually, I did. He hurt my Kimmy, and that's not okay with me. I care about Kim too much to have a 'Jerry idea' hurt her." I replied, bringing Kim closer to me.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Jack." She said, closing her eyes and leaning on my shoulder.

"No problem. I'll do anything for you." I whispered. She was asleep, but I know she heard me because she smiled.

At that, Rudy and Milton, said, "AWWW!" I gave them an annoyed look. Kim was trying to sleep here. She had a long day, I want her to rest.

They got the message and shut up.

Jerry walked back in yelling, "WHOOO! That was some good falafel!"

I looked down at Kim to see her awake and a little annoyed. I nodded, then got up and ran at him, he ran away screaming.

After Practice, Kim's P.O.V

Jack and I stayed behind after the guys and Rudy left. Jack has a spare key to the dojo so he can lock up when we leave.

Jack is so sweet. He really is the greatest guy in the world, he knows how to cheer me up, he cares about me, and I couldn't love him more. Jack is gonna help me secretly practice, cause Rudy said I can't.

"So, is your foot any better?" He asked me. He looked a little sad, I know he wants to help me, but I don't want him to think I'm weak. I always see a spark in his eye when he senses that I'm happy.

"Well, it still hurts a little, but I feel better now." I answered.

He smiled. I love that smile.

Jack helped me walk over to the dummies.

"I'm ok with it if you practice, on one condition." He told me.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Actually make that 2, 1. No kicking, your foot is hurt enough." He said, I nodded. "And 2." He leaned down. I knew what he meant by that.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said, smiling. I smiled back.

I stepped up to a dummy, Jack holding my waist, keeping me from falling.

I punched the dummy a few times before knocking the head off.

I turned to Jack who was smiling. "You did great." He said.

I giggled, and replied, "Now can I practice kicking?" I pouted. Jack can't resist a pout.

"Kimmy...Your foot." He whined. Also pouting. Oh great. I can't resist a pout either.

"Jack, I'll only kick with my other foot." I told him.

"Then how will you balance?" Jack asked.

"Just hold onto me like before." I replied.

"Fine. But don't put too much force into your kick, okay?" He said.

I nodded, then kicked the dummy, Jack still holding me.

"Good?" I asked, turning to face him.

He smiled, and answered, "Perfect."

"Come on, I'll get you some water." He said, walking me over to my bottle.

"Oh and Jack, You know I can take care of myself, right?" I asked him.

He nodded, while smiling. "Good, cause I wanna spar." I replied.

I took a sip of water, then held his hand.

"Kim. I won't be able to help you balance if I'm the one fighting you." He said.

"Jack..." I started, He gave me a warm but knowing smile. "Fine, but your sparring with me when I get this cast off."

"Ok." He said rolling his eyes.

"So, I wanna do a few more punches." I told him. He smiled then helped me back over to the dummies.

Held me from behind, tightly. His chest leaning against my back.

"Um...Jack, a little to much." I told him, but I was smiling.

"I know, I just wanted to give you a hug." He replied, letting go. I turned and gave him another one.

"Thanks, I really needed that." I told him.

He kissed my cheek then said, "Now let's get to it."

I turned back and started punching. I might have accidentally punched to hard cause I ended up making a whole in the middle of the dummy.

"Whoa." Jack said while chuckling, "Remind me, not to get you mad." He walked me back over to the bench.

"Don't worry, I can't stay mad at you." I said with a cute voice.

He smiled and winked. Then said, "I'm gonna go change. Be back in a sec."

I smiled and nodded at him. He walked into the changing rooms, so I decided to lay down a bit.

I fell asleep.

Jack's P.O.V

I walked out of the changing rooms, only to see Kim sleeping on the bench. I smiled as I saw her sleeping face. She is so cute.

I walked over to her and bent down so I could see her clearly. I smiled and chucklled while she shifter from left to right, mumbling,

"Jack?"

"I'm right here Kimmy." I whispered. I saw her smile.

I got up and lifted Kim into my arms, I carried her and walked out the door, to take her home. I don't wanna wake her up.

As we exited the dojo, I felt Kim snuggle into my chest and smile. I think she was having a good dream.

Then she whispered, "Thanks Jack." I guess she is having a good dream.

I smiled back, and whispered, "I'll do anything for you, Kimmy." even though she couldn't see or hear me.

Then I continued walking out of the courtyard.

The Next Day, Jack's P.O.V

The guys, Kim and I were at school. By our lockers.

"How's your ankle Kim?" I asked.

"It's better now, but then again, I wouldn't know cause your not even letting me walk." She replied.

"Hey, I don't want your foot to hurt even more." I said.

She smiled at me.

"Well, I'm sorry Kim..." Jerry said. I made him apologies.

I gave him a look. "And I won't do it again..." I gave him another look.

"And I deserved what Jack did to me..." By this point he was just being annoying so I punched him on the arm.

"And I'll by you lunch for the rest of the week to say I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Okay...Well, it's pretty obvious that Jack put you up to this. But thanks." She replied, then leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Hey! What about me!?" Jerry yelled. Is he serious!? I punched him again, harder.

"Well, that was fun to watch." Milton said, "But I gotta get to class." He started walking away but was pulled back Jerry.

"Take me with you, Man! I can't take Jack's punches anymore!" Jerry yelled. Milton was a bit annoyed but sighed and walked away with Jerry.

The bell rang, that's my cue.

"Let's get to class, grab on." I said to Kim. Smiling.

"Jack..." She whined, while smiling.

"Fine." I put my arm around her waist and hers went around my shoulder.

"Why do you keep insisting on carrying me?" She asked.

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt, and if you don't walk, you can' get hurt. Plus, I like carrying my girlfriend." I replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "And you know I'do anything for you." I added, still smiling, warmly.

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then we continued walking to class.

During the lesson, I passed a note to Kim,

_Jack: Hey Kim, feeling better?_

_Kim: Ya, but Why do you keep asking?_

_Jack: I wanna make sure your okay._

_Kim: your sweet :) so what's up?_

_Jack: I wanted to ask if you wanna see a movie later._

_Kim: Sure, which movie?_

_Jack: Anything you want, I'm ok with :)_

Kim smiled at me, then held my hand and intertwined our fingers, in between our tables.

Kim's P.O.V

Last period just let out and I walked over to my locker, with Jack, of course. We had made plans to go see a movie.

I took out my books, but Jack snatched them out of my hand.

"Oh no you don't." He said, giving me a smile.

I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Now come on, we've gotta go." He told me. "Get on." He leaned down.

I rolled my eyes, then jumped on his back and he started to run out.

We arrived at the movie theater. Jack's letting me pick the movie, he is so sweet. He is seriously the best boyfriend ever.

We sat down in our seats, and Jack put his arm around me. I smiled at him.

"Jack, are you sure your okay with watching this movie?" I asked him.

"Ya Kim, if you wanna see it, then we'll see it." He replied, smiling.

I kissed his cheek, then said, "Thanks Jack."

"No problem, I'd do anything for you, Kimmy." Jack replied.

He has been saying that a lot lately, I wonder why.

I kept thinking about it, while watching the movie.

When the movie ended, we walked out, onto the mall courtyard. Jack was holding me close, making sure I was ok.

"Hey Jack, Why do you keep saying that?" I asked, looking at him. He understood exactly what I meant.

"Because it's true Kim, I will do anything for you. Because...I love you." He answered, while smiling warmly and shrugging.

I stopped walking and turned to Jack, who also stopped.

He stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Thanks Jack." I said before kissing him. When we pulled apart, I kept my arms around his neck, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

We continued walking, we walked into the dojo.

Jack and I got changed then started practicing. Jack and I practice together after the guys leave so that Rudy won't know I'm practicing with a broken foot.

Jack got out a bow staff and showed me a new routine he had been working on. I punched the dummies, and Jack trusted me to do a few kicks. Just being around Jack makes me happy. He really knows how to cheer me up. He is the one I care about the most.

After we practiced for a while, Jack lead me to the bench. He sat down, and sat me down on his lap.

I snuggled into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me. Then I closed my eyes.

I started to doze off, but I could feel Jack lean his head onto my shoulder and whisper,

"Never forget that I'll do anything for you Kim."

I was asleep, but I could still hear his voice. I nodded lightly.


	9. Valentine's Date

**Just remember, none are connected, so Kim's foot is not broken in the rest. P.s Kim and Jack are dating in ALL of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

Valentines Date

Jack's P.O.V

The guys and I were in Phil's, sitting in our usual booth. They were going on and on about how they are getting a bunch of girls valentines cards, saying one of them is bound to say 'yes'.

"So, I calculated the probability and one girl has to say yes, well I might have have-" Milton kept going but I cut him off.

"Whatever. Just stay away from Kim." I told them, sternly.

"Please, Kim is WAY, out of our league." Milton replied.

"Hey! I could get Kim!" Jerry yelled, angry, until he realized what he just said.

I gave him an angry look and raised my eye brow, signaling him to continue...If he wanted to brake an arm.

Milton elbowed him, after I gave him a signal with my eyes. He decided to do it, unless he wanted to get hurt too.

"So Jack, are you getting a valentine to anyone." Milton asked, raising his eye bows up and down. Ok, it's pretty obvious he means my Kimmy.

"It's not my thing." I answered simply. Milton just nodded.

Just then Kim walked in. She sat beside me, and quickly pecked my cheek.

"Hey guys." She said, then looked at Jerry. "What's wrong with Jerry?"

"Oh, He said-" Milton started, but He cut himself off when he noticed my glare. "He ate some bad falafel."

Phil walked over. "Hey! My falafel not bad! It good, Tootstie make it." He said. "Oh, Hi Kim'z"

He walked back into the kitchen, saying something to Tootstie.

"So...anyway, what's up, Kim?" I said, smiling at my girl.

"I was on my way to practice, when I saw you guys in here. Where's Rudy?" Kim replied.

"He got a valentine's day card for Ms. Applebaum, so they're going on a date." Milton answered.

"Awww! That's sweet, but it's not valentine's day yet." Kim replied, smiling. I love her smile.

"Ya, luckily for Rudy, she didn't know that." I told her.

"That's swag yo! I wish I could get away with that." Jerry replied.

I ignored his jerky comment and spoke to Kim, "But if you wanna practice, I'll come."

She smiled at me, then held my hand and we walked out, over to the dojo.

"Hey Jack, can you teach me your new routine with the bo-staff?" She asked me, pouting.

I smiled and nodded, then replied, "Of course." I grabbed 2 bo-staffs, "Here." I handed her one.

I started doing my routine, I heard her giggle while watching me.

After I was done, I adjusted her waist, and she giggled a little more.

She did the routine perfectly.

"Great job!" I said. She gave me a high five.

"That's it? A high five?" I asked. "I just taught you my routine..."

"Well, If you want a kiss...you'll have to catch me!" She yelled, then ran out, me following closely behind.

The Next Day, Kim's P.O.V

I was at school, by my locker. It was officially Valentine's day.

I opened my locker and suddenly was surrounded by cards.

Jack walked over, and whispered in my ear from behind, "Let me help you." He picked up all the cards and set them down by the stairs.

I smiled at him, and replied, "Thanks Jack."

He smiled back, I love his smile.

Jack's P.O.V

I was helping Kim out, the thought of a bunch of guys getting her valentine's day cards bothered me, but I decided to let it slide. I even saw a card signed my Jerry, and I'll make sure he pays for that.

"Here, let me get your books." I walked back over to Kim's locker, and grabbed her books. I secretly hid a card inside one, then handed them to her.

I started to walk away, but Kim stopped me. "Your not gonna beat these guys up, are you?" She asked me, worried.

I chuckled, shook my head then replied, "No, I'm just gonna meet Milton in the cafeteria."

I walked away and met up with Milton.

Back to Kim's P.O.V

I looked at all the cards, they were all kind of sappy. One actually said,

_Kimmy, your hot_

_I'm hot_

_Be my valentine._

_-Nicolas._

Woah. I am so glad he didn't win the Charity Auction. My date with Jack, went way better than a date with him would have been.

All the guys called me 'Kimmy' in their cards, even Jerry who said not to tell Jack. Jack is the only one who is allowed to call me Kimmy, so that made me really mad. But at least they took the time to make me cards.

I put the cards away...in a bin, after reading them all, of course. But I didn't want Jack going around beating guys up.

I opened my books to start studying, when I found a pretty heart shaped card inside one.

I opened it and read the inside,

_Dear, Kim_

_Your cool, your smart_

_your pretty, inside and out_

_You have a pure soul_

_And in my life, you play a huge role_

_If stealing your heart is a crime_

_Please Kim, will you be my valentine?_

That was amazing, it was so sweet. This is the only card that said 'Kim' instead of 'Kimmy' And I loved this card.

I stared at it for a few more minutes, before getting up and running to the cafeteria.

I swung the door open, and started yelling, "YES! YES! YES!" Then attacked Jack with a huge hug.

"How'd you know?" He asked me.

"Your the only guy sweet enough to write that." I whispered, while smiling.

Milton raised his eye brow and asked, "What happened to, 'It's not my thing?'"

"Ya, well, making Kim happy IS my thing." Jack replied, smiling and putting his arm around me.

I pulled him down and kissed him.

Milton 'awed' so Jack looked at him weirdly, then he got a look of disgust on his face, "I mean, ew, get a room guys!" But I could tell he found it sweet.

"So, anyway, I wanna take you on a valentine's date tonight." Jack said, smiling hopefully.

"I would love to go. Well, I have history, I better get going." I replied. I started to walk away, and was suddenly met my 2 hands on my shoulders, pulling me back.

"I'll walk you there." Jack said. He grabbed my bag and started walking me to class. Can Jack get any sweeter? No, I don't think so. He's already too sweet.

I got to class, Jack set my bag down near my desk. Whenever Jack walks me to class, he doesn't even let me touch my own bag.

He was walking out but stopped when he came close to where I was standing. He kissed my cheek, and whispered,

"See you free period." Then walked out.

Later, Jack's P.O.V

It was free period so I went to go pick Kim up, and surprise her. I had a bouquet of roses hidden in my locker and now was the perfect time to give them to her.

I walked over to her class room, I saw her sitting back, looking bored. A few seconds later, her gaze met mine, I saw her frown turn to a smile.

I mouthed, "I got you something."

Her smile turned even bigger.

Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. I ran in, before anyone could leave.

"Excuse me! There is an emergency!" I could hear Kim giggle so I continued, "If these roses are not accepted by the lovely, Kim Crawford, the whole world could blow up!" I got down on one knee and offered them to her. Everyone was staring at us, but all I could see was my Kimmy.

"Of course, I'll accept them." Kim replied, smiling.

I got up, and while everyone else was leaving the class room, I gave Kim a kiss then offered her my hand. She took it, and we walked out, feeling the teacher's smile and gaze.

Last Period, Jack's P.O.V

Luckily, I have last period with Kim. I love her so much, which is why, I'm gonna make this valentine's date really romantic.

I was sitting in class, bored to death, when someone poked me, I knew t was Kim, and that made me smile. I turned my head in her direction, and my smile grew. She was making a heart shape with her fingers. She is so adorable.

She whispered,"I love you." and that made me feel so happy.

I made sure the teacher wasn't looking, then grabbed Kim and sat her on my lap.

After a few moments, I could tell the teacher knew, but didn't say anything, because she found it cute.

I hugged Kim, with a smile on my face as I breathed in her scent. It was vanilla. She always smells like vanilla, and that always makes me happy.

She turned her head to me and kissed my cheek. I could hear guys getting annoyed, girls growling and some other people 'awing'.

Then she snuggled deeper into my chest while we continued paying attention to the (boring) lesson.

When we finally got out of class, I took Kim to her locker and helped her get her books. After that I got my books out and Kim and I walked to the mall.

Kim's P.O.V

When Jack and I arrived at the mall, we entered the dojo, to start practice.

"Swag yo! Did you get my card, Kim?" Jerry asked, before realizing that Jack was there, "Oh, never mind."

"About that, I wanna have a little talk with you, Jerry." Jack said, giving him a death glare.

I giggled. "No man! I'm sorry, yo!" Jerry yelled.

"Ok, but only cause Kim would never accept it." He replied and looked over at me for reassurance. I nodded.

"Hey! I got swag! All the girls love me!" Jerry said, and that brought back Jack's glare, Which disappeared once I kissed his cheek to calm him down.

Rudy walked out of his office.

"Hey, why do I hear so much yelling!?" He asked. "You guys should be practicing."

"Sorry Rudy." We all said then got to work. I started breaking a few boards while Jack practiced with a bo-staff and Milton and Jerry began punching the dummies.

Later Jack walked over to me and I broke about 10 boards.

"Whoa! Good job, Kim!" He yelled.

"Thanks." I replied, while smiling.

"Here, have a prize." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Can I have another one?" I asked, in a cute voice.

He smirked, then kissed my cheek again.

After we all practiced some more, Rudy made us spar, I was up against Jerry and Milton was with Jack.

Of course, Jack and I won. I used a side kick to get Jerry off he mat, and Jack used a 'Flying Dragon Kick' which he promised he'd teach me soon.

After practice Jack and I were going n our date.

"Ready to go?" He asked me, smiling.

"Yup, let's go." I replied, returning his smile.

He held my hand and walked me out of the dojo, to a table that was on the courtyard. It was decorated with a red table cloth, and had white roses around the edge. There were plates set up for 2 people.

This didn't used to be here...Jack must have set it up.

He pulled the chair out for me, and I sat down. He sat down and just stared at me lovingly.

Remember when I said Jack couldn't get any sweeter? He just did.

"So, is this table okay?" Jack asked me smiling.

"It's amazing." I replied.

"That's what I was going for." He said.

I giggled.

"So, what made you wanna do this?" I asked him. He just smiled at me.

"Like I said to Milton, making you happy, is my thing, it's what I love to do. And I know you like celebrating valentine's day, so that was a great way to make you happy." He replied. Still Smiling.

After a few moments, 2 meals came. Jack had arranged for us to be served lasagna which was my favorite.

Ok, He got even sweeter. We just ate and smiled at each other. It was so romantic.

When we were done. Jack asked, "Did you have a good time, Kimmy?"

"Of course, it was amazing." I told him.

"Well, you know what could make it better?" He asked. "I'm gonna teach you the 'Flying Dragon Kick'." He said, leading me back into the dojo.

I just smiled.

Best Valentine's Date Ever!

_**IMPORTANT! I can only update on weekends and the Truth or Dare is a few one shots away but I need you guys to send in 'truths' and 'dares'! Thanks.**_


	10. Short KICK KISS!

**Here's a short KICK KISS fanfic. Just to hold you down.**

Kim's P.O.V

Jack and I are sitting in Phil's on a date. Jack is so sweet, and romantic, and cute, and adorable, and- Wait! He's talking! Say something!

"Adorable" I quickly said. Suddenly I realized what I said and blushed.

"Yes, you are." Jack replied, while chuckling.

I smiled at him. Even when I act stupid he can make me feel better. Jack really is amazing, and-Wait! Don't start again!

Jack noticed that I was thinking so he chuckled lightly.

"Come on." He nodded at the door, "Let's get out of here" Jack said.

We got up and Jack held my hand leading me out and over to the dojo.

"Thanks Jack, I had a lot of fun." I told him.

He smiled at me then said, "It was my pleasure Kimmy."

ONLY Jack can call me that! Anyone else does then...'Oops. Sorry for the black eye.'

I gave Jack a tight hug and he immediately hugged back.

From behind the changing room wall, we could hear Jerry yell,

"Only a hug!? Totally not swag yo!"

We turned to find Milton and Jerry spying on us.

Jack and I each gave them an 'I know what you're thinking, get out.' look. And They walked out with disappointment.

Jack and I stared into each other's eyes, in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

I think this is it, we can finally kiss.

Jack leaned down, but stopped because that was a really weird position he was in.

So I tried to lean up, but Jack was too high to reach.

Well, that didn't work out.

Suddenly, someone yelled, "Kiss already!" we looked toward the door and found Milton and Jerry eating popcorn and watching us...again.

Jack and I smiled at each other.

We just went for it, and it worked out perfectly. That kiss was amazing. It was filled with love and passion, just like I wanted it to be.

When Jack and I pulled apart, I could tell Jack loved it too. We just stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

Then Jerry...

"WHOOO! Does Kimmy wanna kiss Jack again?" We looked over at him.

Jack just chuckled then looked back at me.

"Want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Sure, but first, I need to give Jerry a black eye." I replied.

Jack put his arm around my shoulders and we walked out, smiling.

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**____**Hope you liked it!**_**_I have more for today, don't worry! But please send in 'Truths' and 'Dares'! It's_****_coming soon, But only if you send some in!_**


	11. Guitar Lesson

Thanks, love your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.

Guitar Lesson

Kim's P.O.V

I was sitting in the dojo, all alone. I was trying to teach myself how to play guitar, and believe it or not, it was hard. I had a lot of sheet music all around the mat. I had bought an amazing hazelnut acoustic guitar.

Jack's P.O.V

I was in Phil's, all alone. Jerry had a family reunion, Rudy was babysitting Applebaum's nephew again and Milton was studying, he asked me to join but I didn't feel like learning...whatever college thing he was going to 'Teach' me, in case he didn't notice, I already got straight A's, just like my Kimmy.

I miss Kim.

I thought, as I looked at what Phil called 'Food' I called it 'A way to throw up.'

Then Phil walked up to me.

"Jack, you look lone-ely. Where is your girlzfriend?" Phil said.

I thought about it, then pushed my food away and walked out after waving to Phil.

I pulled my phone out and called Kim, while pacing back and forth.

"Hey Jack" Kim said. I loved how she always knew when it was me.

"Hey Kim, I miss you." I replied, smiling, even though she couldn't see me.

"Awww!" She said, while giggling.

Just then, I saw blonde hair, through the (clear glass) dojo doors.

I walked in and saw Kim sitting on the mat with her back facing me.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Behind you." I replied into the phone.

She turned around and I saw her smile when she noticed me. Kim got up and gave me a hug.

I noticed a guitar and a bunch of sheet music scattered on the mat.

As we pulled apart, I asked, "What are you up to?"

"Just teaching myself how to play the guitar." She replied walking over to the mat, picking up the guitar.

She sat on the bench and started strumming. I could tell she found it hard. I walked over and sat next to Kim.

"Want some help?" I asked, smiling, at how adorable she looked.

She nodded lightly.

I put my arms around Kim, holding the guitar with her.

I strummed a few strings, and told her, "This is a C major." I saw a small smile grow on her face so I kept going.

"And this is an E note." I said, strumming a few more strings.

I kept strumming strings.

Suddenly, Kim and I's hands touched, I kept mine there. I was really enjoying this, I know Kim is too cause I saw her smile, and lightly blush. I kept feeling happiness inside me, sparks flew. We kept a comfortable silence, our hands still together. Then Kim turned her head to me.

"Play me something." She said. I smiled and took over the guitar.

I strummed one of my favorite songs for her. I stared into her eyes, not looking away for the whole song. Kim is my inspiration. Kim makes me feel happy. Kim is my everything.

I finished strumming and set down the guitar. Kim shifted over to me and snuggled into my chest, her arm around my shoulders. She kissed my cheek then rested her head back on my chest.

See, one of the reasons that song is my favorite, other than the fact I like it, is because it's also Kim's favorite.

I leaned my head down and kissed Kim's head.

"Your amazing Jack." She whispered. I smirked, and Kim knows what that means. I opened my mouth to say something, but…

"Don't say it." Kim warned.

"I know." I replied.

Kim hit my shoulder, hard.

"Ow!" I yelled as I rubbed it.

Kim got off of me, so I pouted

"Can you teach me?" She asked while pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes. I can't resist those but I would have done it anyway.

I smiled and nodded, then replied, "Of course."

I grabbed the guitar and handed it to Kim. She positioned her hands on it then held my hand and placed it around herself.

"I like it like this" Kim told me. I smiled.

I positioned her hands on the middle of the guitar's neck. Then I held her hand while she moved her fingers to strum.

I decided to teach Kim the song, but I wasn't gonna tell her.

We strummed a few more notes when Kim noticed the tune.

"Jack? Is this?" She asked. I just smiled and nodded.

She rested her head on me and kept strumming.

"Thanks Jack." Kim whispered.

"No problem Kimmy" I replied.

See, only I can call her 'Kimmy'. If anyone else calls Kim 'Kimmy' either one of us will beat them up.

Kim is really special to me. I'd do anything for her. She is the most important person in the world to me. I love her. I looked down at her, I wanted to see Kim's face. She is adorable. Then I noticed her eyes are closed, but she wasn't sleeping because she is still strumming.

I want Kim to try on her own, so I removed my hand from hers. As soon as I did that, her eyes shot open, she took my hand and placed it on her own again.

I chuckled. Then continued helping my Kimmy strum. I needed to reach a chord on the far end of the guitar. So I took the guitar from Kim and set it down.

She gave me a confused look. I picked her up and sat her on my lap, then picked up the guitar and held it with Kim.

She smiled at me, and I said, "I like it like this."

We kept playing the chords until we finished the song, and I placed the guitar down. I kept Kim on my though, she tried to get up but I wouldn't let her. We sat in comfortable silence, but I broke it.

"Hey Kim?"

She snuggled her head into my chest, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you sing anymore?" I asked.

"Um…well…" She said, nervously.

"You have a really nice voice." I told her, honestly. It's true, Kim's voice is amazing.

She turned to me and smiled, then asked "Really?"

"Yeah. I miss your voice." I replied. Kim giggled, adorably.

I smiled at her, for a really long time.

"What?" She asked.

"Your cute when you giggle. Come on, sing something!" I said.

"Fine, but only if you play for me." She said, pouting. Grrr, that pout always gets me.

I grabbed the guitar and began a tune, Kim started singing, it was a song by Ricky Weaver, no matter how much of a sleazebag he was, he had one good song. Kim tapped on her legs to make a beat. I stood and walked around, still playing the guitar.

Kim sang it beautifully, she was great.

She gave me a nervous look, signaling me to tell her if she was good.

"You were amazing, I loved it." I told her. She smiled. I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Jack." She said before standing and engulfing me in a tight hug.

She smelled like vanilla, she always smells amazing.

I breathed in her scent.

"Jack? Are you ok?" She asked over my shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine, but you smell really good." I told her. I could hear her giggle.

When we pulled apart, I left my hands around her waist. She started to lean in and so did I, but Rudy chose now to walk in.

"Stupid baby! Hitting me in the head with a remote! I'll teach him!" He yelled while walking into his office and coming out with a plunger, then walked out. That was not gonna be good.

Well their goes our moment.

I pick up Kim's guitar and hand it to her.

"You wanna try now?" I asked.

She nodded with a slight smile, she looked nervous.

"But don't make fun of me." She requested. Was she kidding!?

"Kim. I will never make fun of you, I will tease you, but I would never make fun of the only girl I love." I assured her, with a serious tone.

She smiled warmly at me before she sat down on the bench and started strumming.

She was amazing. She learnt it pretty fast. She played every note perfectly. (By the way, she played the song I taught her, not the Ricky Weaver one.)

I sat down beside Kim.

"Kim, that was great. You played it perfectly." I told her smiling proudly.

She smiled back.

"Are you sure? Should I try again?" She asked, unsure.

"No, you were great. But you know what we should try again?" I asked.

"What?" She replied, curious.

"This." I answered, before cupping her cheeks and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

When we pulled away, I saw a huge grin on her face. She looked so cute. I smiled at her.

We stared into each other's eyes, smiling warmly, before we both said in unison,

"Best Day Ever."

Suddenly, Rudy who was holding a broken plunger and had a bunch of bruises, Jerry, who was covered in, what I hoped was water, and Milton who was holding a sheet with a giant red 'B' on it all walked in, one after the other.

"Worst Day Ever!" They all yelled in unison.

Then each started complaining about what happened, I could barely hear a word but I did hear Rudy yell, "That little demon ninja beat the stuffing out of me, then he took a nap on my bed!"

I heard Jerry yell, "Pepito came over with the rest of my family, he peed all over my favorite outfit, Yo! Not cool Pepito, not cool!"

And I heard Milton yell, "Stupid teachers! How dare they give ME, Milton David Krupnick a-a-a B! I am smarter than all of them!"

I whispered to Kim, "Let's go out of here." As I pointed at the door.

She nodded, so I grabbed her guitar, held her hand then we ran out.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for all your great reviews! Don't forget to send in all your 'Truths' and 'Dares'!**


	12. Green Eyed Kim

**This is the jealousy one-shot requested by a guest reviewer, ENJOY! P.S The title is a figure of speech for jealousy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

Green Eyed Kim

Kim's P.O.V

I was at my locker, at school. There was a new girl and her locker was beside mine.

"So you're new?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm Cindy, I just transferred from Chicago." Cindy replied.

"I'm Kim. So what do you do for fun?" I asked. Smiling.

"I take karate; I'm already a green belt." She told me, proud.

"Oh cool, I'm a bla-" I started but she interrupted me.

"Oh my gosh! That gut is so hot!" She said, pointing at someone.

When I realized she was pointing at Jack -who was walking down the stairs, toward us- I had jealousy and anger in my eyes. But I relaxed remembering that Cindy is new and doesn't know that Jack and I are together.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." She said and then started to walk toward Jack. That made me even angrier but I just looked at them, carefully.

They were close enough for me to hear their conversation.

Jack's P.O.V

I was walking to Kim when this girl walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Cindy. Your cute." She said. Smiling. I think she's new, cause if she wasn't she would know that Kim would kill her.

I looked back from her to Kim nervously. Kim was staring at us, but she didn't look too angry.

I love how she trusts me.

"Umm…Thanks. I'm Jack. Uh…I gotta go." I replied, before running the other way.

Kim's P.O.V

Cindy walked back over to me, smiling dreamily.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked. Even though I already knew.

"He's just shy. I think I'm gonna ask him out later." Cindy replied. Oh No, she didn't!

"But you just met him." I told her.

"I know. But I really like him." She replied.

I need to stop this…NOW!

"Um, Cindy, Jack already has a girlfriend." I informed her, a bit nervous. I don't want her to hate me.

"Who?" She asked me.

Just then, Jerry walked over to us and said,

"Hey Kim, Jack wanted me to tell you, that he'll pick you up at seven for your date tonight."

I nervously chuckled at Cindy.

Then Jerry yelled, "WHOOO! What it do, girl!?" At Cindy.

Cindy looked at me confused. "So, who is it?" She asked again.

Luckily the bell rang and I escaped. Wow, she's kinda dumb.

Later, Kim's P.O.V

After a few classes, I've got free period, to just chill, and hang out with my boyfriend.

Jack's got free period too.

He walked up to me but looked kinda nervous, I wonder why.

"Kim, I want you to know, that I wasn't flirting with that girl." Jack said, when he reached me. He was a little tense.

"I know, I know. Don't worry Jack, I trust you." I told him, while smiling. He relaxed a bit.

"Thanks Kim. How did I get so lucky to have you?" Jack said, while putting his arm around me and walking me over to the stairs.

"I don't know. If it was up to me, I would've picked Brett." I teased.

Jack suddenly had a surprised look on his face and raised his eyebrow.

"Jack, I'm kidding. You have me because you're the one that makes me happy and I wanna be with you." I admitted, smiling warmly. Jack's face softened and he smiled too.

"awww, you know I can't resist your smile." He replied. Whoa, really? I'll keep that in mind.

I giggled and asked, "Well, how did I get so lucky to have you?"

"Because I'm incredibly handsome, I've got awesome hair, and…I've got killer abs." Jack replied, smirking.

"Yeah, ok, sure…" I said, sarcastically, while rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, Cindy ran over to us.

"Um, Hi Kim." She said, then turned to face Jack, "Hey Jack." She batted her eyelashes a few times.

Jack just awkwardly waved.

Cindy gave me a small signal with her eyes, to go. Even though I didn't want to, I did. I don't want another enemy to add to my list. I could feel that Jack tried to pull me back but couldn't cause I was already too far.

I walked over to the lockers and watched them.

"So…Jack, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, Friday?" I heard Cindy say.

What part of 'He already has a girlfriend' don't you understand!?

Jack looked really nervous and awkward.

"Um…Sorry, I can't. Uh…I gotta go." Jack replied, then ran away and grabbed my arm while yelling, "And Kim has to go too."

Jack dragged me into the cafeteria. There were a few people there. We sat at our usual able and Jack started talking.

"Kim, please don't be mad at me, I didn't say anything to her that would make her like me." Jack said, while looking me in the eye.

See, trust Jack. I used to get really jealous, but now that we're dating, I know that he would never even look at another girl. Don't get me wrong though, I still get jealous.

"Jack it's ok, I get it. Cindy told me she likes you." I told him, calmly.

"Did you beat her up yet?" Jack asked, furrowing his eyebrows and placing his hand on mine.

"Does she look like she has a broken arm?" I replied, Jack chuckled.

"I thought you went easy on her cause she's new. Look Kim…I want you to know that you're the only one in my eyes, I see only you. No one else. Got it?" Jack said, he held both my hands and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were soft, he looked adorable. Oh what am I saying, Jack always looks adorable.

I nodded ad said, "Yeah, I got it. The same goes for you, Brewer."

Jack chuckled and shook his head, then kissed my cheek.

"I've got History, better get going. I'll see you later?" Jack said, I just smiled and nodded.

He got up and started to walk away, but I turned him around, gave him a peck on the lips and whispered,

"Just wanted to make sure you got it." Jack nodded, then turned back around and walked out.

I sat back down at the table.

I laid my head on my hand and frowned.

Marge walked over to me.

"Hey what's wrong Kim? You want some food?"

"What kind of food?" I asked her, curious.

"I don't know, I just serve it." She replied.

"No it's just, there's this new girl and she likes Jack." I told her.

"You better get your man, girl! Once, I was with my man, Berry, then I saw Big Easy. Berry got so jealous. And then-" She said. But I interrupted.

"Marge! So, your saying I should tell this girl, Jack and I are together?" I asked.

"Well, to cut it short. Yeah! Now go tell her! But never interrupt my again."Marge said. I nodded then got up and walked out.

I found Cindy at her locker, I walked over to her.

"Hey Cindy?" I said.

"Yeah, Kim?" She replied.

"Um…well, you see, Jack and I are…you know?" I told her. She looked confused and I mean Jerry confused.

"Jack. And. I. Are. Together." I said slowly, so she could understand.

"Oh." She said, but she still looked confused.

"Never mind. Jack has a girlfriend, remember?" I told her again.

"Well, whoever she is, she can get a punch to the head before I let Jack get away." She replied.

Oh no she didn't! My mouth hung open in shock and anger and a bit, okay a lot of jealousy.

Who does she think she is!? She is only a green belt.

"Listen, Cindy, I'm Jack's-" I got interrupted when Milton came over.

"Hey Kim. Cindy I'm your school tour guide, how has your first day been so far?" He said.

"It's pretty good, I met a few friends," She smiled at me, "And I even found this guy I like."

"Oh really? Who-" Milton started but…ME!

"It's Jack!" I shouted.

"It's Jack!?" Milton.

"It's Jack!" Cindy said, while holding her heart.

Jerry stood behind us and yelled, "It's Jack!?"

Jack was walking over drinking some water. Suddenly he did a spit take when he heard his name being called as the guy Cindy liked.

"It's Me!?" He yelled.

"Wait…what's Jack?" Jerry asked, confused.

"I…can't remember." Cindy said, "Come on, let's go think about it." She grabbed Jerry's hand and they walked away.

"Well…this is gonna end very badly…for Cindy." Milton said.

"The way see it, it seems Jerry and Cindy have more in common." I said.

"Really? But Jerry is so confused- Oh, I see what you mean." Milton replied. I nodded.

Jack was still just standing there, shocked. I guess when I told him that Cindy liked him he thought I was kidding. But when he heard her say it…

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He softened, but only a little.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll take of this." I told him.

Milton cleared his throat, then pointed to his cheek. Oh, No way! I guess since he and Julie broke up, he's lonely.

Jack unfroze for a second and smacked the back of Milton's head.

Jack's P.O.V

After School, Kim and I were at the mall. We were sitting at a table on the courtyard

"So, are you gonna tell me where we're going for our date?" Kim asked.

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see." I replied. Kim smiled at me. I love her smile, it's so cute and adorable, just like her.

Suddenly, Cindy walked over, sat on my lap and then kissed my cheek.

I saw Kim's eyes widen.

"Um…Listen, Cindy. Kim and I are dating." I told her.

Cindy looked over at Kim, who nodded.

"Fine!" Cindy got off of me and walked away, she looked angry.

I started rubbing my cheek trying to get Cindy's lip-gloss of it, and get rid of the kiss a girl other than my beautiful Kimmy gave me.

Kim just stared at me smiling. She was smiling at how I wouldn't even let the feeling of another girl's lips touching me stay.

"Well, now that I got that off…I want another one…from my Kimmy." I said.

Kim got up and stood behind me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Now get up, or we'll be late for practice." She said, pulling me up.

I got up, put my arm around her then we walked into the dojo.

"What took you so long?" Rudy asked.

"Sorry Rudy, we had to deal with a…Cindy situation." I replied. Rudy had a confused look on his face.

"WHOOO! I think she digs me. Her and I were figuring something out…but I forgot what it was." Jerry said.

"Was it that Cindy likes Jack?" Milton asked, although he already knew that.

"Yup…wait. UGH! Not cool, Cindy. Not cool." Jerry replied.

"I think I might have taken care of that." I told them.

"Guys, Focus. Come on, start sparring. Jack, Milton, your up." Rudy said.

"Oh great…I'm gonna be a human pretzel when this is over." Milton complained.

Milton and I sparred, but I felt bad about what he said, so I might have let him win.

"WHOOO! Jack just got served by Milton!" Jerry yelled.

Kim just smiled and patted my shoulder. Then winked at me, I winked back, chuckling quietly.

"I just became a man…again." Milton said, proud of himself.

"Whoa, I'm gonna go tell everyone!" Jerry said, he started to run out…

But, was grabbed by Kim.

"Oh no you don't." She said. Kim's always got my back.

"Oh, come on. If Milton could beat Jack, I bet I can beat you." Jerry said to my Kimmy.

"You sure about that Jerry?" I asked while smirking.

Jerry nodded, so Kim dragged him onto the mat and took her fighting stance.

This is gonna be good…

First, Jerry TRIED to punch Kim, but he did not succeed. She grabbed his fist and flipped him over her shoulder. He got back up and side kicked her but she landed back on her feet. She then repeatedly punch Jerry's chest then as he was dizzy kicked him in the stomach, knocking him off the mat. She bent down over to him and I heard her whisper,

"You'd lose that bet."

I walked over to Kim and put my arm around her and whispered, "Great job." Before kissing her cheek while we walked out the dojo.

I could hear Jerry whimpering, Milton cheering and Rudy yelling at us to come back as we walked out the door.

"So Kimmy, how about we have our date now instead?" I asked, smiling at the oh-so-beautiful, Kimmy Crawford. Only I can call her that though.

"Sure Jackie." Kim said, slightly teasing me. I don't like that nickname, but it is cute when Kim says it.

"But now can you tell me where we're going?" She asked. Pouting. I can't resist a pout and Kim knows that.

"How about I show you." I said as I started to walk Kim over to the theatre.

After Kim and I got together, she told me about the dream she had when we watched 'Zompires'. I bought the DVD and made Kim watch it again, after that she started to like it, so I'm taking her to watch the latest one.

"This is gonna be great." Kim said as we sat down.

I smiled and nodded. "Especially since I'm here with you and not Lindsey. " I said. Kim giggled.

She has the cutest giggle ever.

I noticed someone sitting behind us, they looked familiar, but I just payed attention to Kim- I mean the movie. No, I mean Kim.

There was a slightly scary part and I felt Kim snuggle into me. Kim never gets scared, especially if the scene isn't even that scary. But I knew just wanted me to wrap my arms around her, so that's what I did. She looked up and smiled at me; I winked and tightened my grip on her.

Suddenly, a piece of popcorn flew from behind me and landed on Kim. She looked up at me and I just shrugged.

Then another piece flew at us and landed in my hair. We decided it was just some little kids and kept watching the movie. But more pieces flew at us, over and over again. Most of them landed on Kim, and that's when I knew who it was. Cindy seemed really mad when I told her I was dating Kim…

When the movie ended, I got up and held Kim's hand, I walked us over to where Cindy sat.

"Oh. Hey, enjoy the movie?" She asked, innocently.

"Ya, we did. But we didn't enjoy the snacks." I replied while picking some popcorn off of Kim's shoulder and tossing them away.

"Huh? I liked the popcorn, it came in handy." Cindy replied. Trying to sound nice.

I didn't buy it and neither did Kim.

"Okay. That's it, you better back off or-" Kim started.

"Or what? You'll karate chop me?" She asked, mockingly.

"THAT'S IT!" Kim yelled. She started swinging her arms around but I held her by the waist and picked her up, while walking out.

"I suggest you stay away from us, Cindy." I said.

The Next Day, Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I were at school by our lockers then Jerry and Milton walked over. Jerry was still covered in bruises from when Kim spared him yesterday. And Milton was smiling widely.

"I still can't believe I won a sparring match against the best student in the dojo." Milton said, excitedly.

You'd be surprised to know that I was the one who cleared my throat. He completely forgot My amazing Kimmy.

"I mean the co-best student in the dojo." Milton corrected. I'm happy he realized what I meant.

Kim smiled at me and gave me a quick side hug.

"And I can't believe I couldn't beat Kim!" Jerry yelled. Kim glared at him and I raised my eyebrow in annoyance. What did he mean by that!?

"I mean…um…Kim won fair and square." Jerry said and nodded while smiling nervously.

Kim and I rolled our eyes and started to talk to our goofy friends some more. That is until…

Cindy walked over, pulled Kim away from me and kissed my cheek…again.

I could hear Kim growl. How is it that whatever mood she's in, she's ALWAYS adorable?

"Hey Jackie." Cindy said, I cringed. Like I said, it's only cute when Kim says it.

Kim glared at Cindy, while Milton just watched and Jerry was checking her out.

"WHOOO! You look smokin' today, mamacita." Jerry said. Really Jerry, Really?

Kim's glare was now pointed at Jerry.

"Thanks. So Jackie, when are we going on our first date?" Cindy asked while tracing circles on my chest.

"Um…Nowhere." I replied, annoyed. She is kinda getting on my nerves and she is definitely getting on Kim's.

"Don't be like that cutie." She said, then poked my nose. That's when Kim had enough, and frankly, I had too.

"Cindy…" She said fake sweetly, "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND BEFORE I STAPLE YOU TO THE LOCKERS!" Kim finished, yelling. She pushed Cindy off me, and my arm went around her to make sure Cindy wouldn't take her away again.

"Listen Kim, I'm not backing off. And besides, the lockers are not made of paper, you can't staple stuff to'em." She replied.

"I know, right?" Jerry agreed.

"Jerry." I said sternly, getting him to shut up.

"Cindy, you better leave us alone or-" Kim started.

"Or…" Cindy repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm leaving." Kim said, annoyance in her voice. I started to follow her but Cindy grabbed my arm.

"Come on Jack." She said.

"No, I think I should go with Kim." I replied, calmly. But Cindy kept dragging me away. Kim looked back and I tried to reach out to her but Cindy kept pulling.

"WOW…Jerry and Cindy do belong together." I heard Milton say. Is that really all he's thinking about!?

The next few days have been spent me taking Kim out on dates and Cindy dragging me on dates.

Every time Cindy would kiss my cheek, I would spend an hour washing it off, and Kim would help, and by help I mean she would kiss over it, which is the best thing she could do.

I was at the courtyard with Kim, we were talking about our upcoming date later.

When Cindy showed up in her gi, she had a green belt wrapped around her waist.

"Kim! I'm getting Jack, and I will take you down too" She said.

I backed away and Kim and Cindy stood there glaring at each other. I was now far behind Cindy.

"Oh no, you won't!" Kim yelled back, really annoyed.

"Try me. I can dominate you. What belt are you anyway? Yellow!?" Cindy replied, then laughed at the end.

"Jack, can you get me my gi, please?" Kim asked me sweetly, while smiling.

I nodded while smiling then said, "Sure." I walked over to Cindy and whispered from behind her,

"Kim's a black belt." While smirking. I was proud of my girl.

Suddenly the glare on Cindy's face turned into a terrified look.

"A-a black…belt?" She stuttered. Gulping in between.

Kim nodded with an innocent look on her face.

"I was never really into Jack anyway…" Cindy said, and then ran away, terrified.

Kim and I watched as she bumped into Jerry and ended up on his lap as he lay on the ground.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Sup?" He replied, trying to sound cool.

"Kim was gonna beat me up." She told him.

"I know the feeling." He replied, referring to his black eye and bruises.

"Know what feeling?" She asked. Confused.

"I can't remember." He stated. Confused.

"They are meant to be together." Kim said.

I looked at her and smiled, "Their not the only ones." I said.

Kim smiled back. I held her hand and we walked off ready for our date.

_**IMPORTANT! SINCE 2 PEOPLE WANTED A TRUTH OR DARE ONE SHOT ABOUT THEIR FIRST KISS AND 2 PEOPLE DIDN'T SO I DECIDED TO WRITE BOTH! SEND IN 'TRUTHS' AND 'DARES'!**_


	13. Answer the Quetion, Jack

**This is the Truth or Dare one-shot! This is NOT the first kiss version. That will be posted later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

Answer the Question, Jack

Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I walked into the dojo, my arm around her. We were laughing about how Frank just got flipped when he tried to kiss Kim. Well, first he got a black eye, curtsey of Me. Then Kim flipped him.

Jerry and Milton were already in there, arguing about whether or not 'Pi' is a snack or a math term.

"Jerry, Pi is a sign used in math to indicate-" Milton half explained.

"No! It's the yummy snack I eat when I'm hungry." Jerry argued.

"Hey guys." I said in between chuckles.

"Pie is a food, dude. I can prove that." Jerry kept saying.

"No. It's not! Pi is a math term. I can prove it." Milton replied.

Kim winked at me, then walked over to them and smacked the back of both their heads.

"HEY!" They both yelled.

"Where's Rudy, guys?" I asked as I walked over and re-wrapped my arm around Kim.

And ignoring their pain. They did deserve it.

"He's got a date with Miss. Applebaum. He said we can practice without him today." Milton answered still rubbing his head.

"Okay. Let us get changed first." Kim said.

Kim and I made our way to the changing rooms. And separated when we got to the entrance.

When we came out, we started punching a few dummies. The guys weren't there so I decided to teach Kim my secret move.

"First, punch." I told her, she did it, "Then flip, and use your other arm to punch the other side." Kim finished dong the move, she did it perfectly.

"Yes. I did it." She yelled. I smiled and winked before I picked her , by her waist, and spun her around a little.

Then we got back to punching the dummies, when the guys burst through the door.

"Yo, let's get started- what are you guys doing?" Jerry said.

"Ya, we're gonna play Truth or Dare." Milton told us.

"Guys, we should probably practice." Kim said.

"Ya, Rudy will be mad-" I agreed, but Milton interrupted.

"Rudy? Mad? He won't even know, besides you two practice the most, I'm surprised you don't wanna have some time off."

"Ya, Yo! It'll be fun." Jerry added.

"And if we get caught we can blame it on Jerry." Milton stated.

"HEY!" That was Jerry.

Kim looked at me, wondering if we should. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, let's play." I said.

We all sat in a circle, Kim next to me of course.

"I'll start. Jerry, Truth or Dare?" Milton asked.

"Truth. No, dare. Wait, truth, actually dare. Truth-"

"Truth it is! Who was your first crush at Seaford High?" Milton asked.

"Margethelunchlady." Jerry replied too quickly.

"WHAT!?" We all yelled. We heard him, but we were shocked.

"Whatever yo! Jack! Truth or Dare?" He said.

"Dare." I said simply.

"I dare you to kiss Kim!" Jerry said sounding really excited.

I leaned over, turned Kim's face toward me and kissed her, she kissed back, it lasted a few seconds and even though it was a dare, it was still great.

When we pulled away, I smirked at Jerry, Kim and I are dating so a kiss was normal for us.

"Awe man! Ever since you guys started dating, this game isn't fun anymore!" He complained.

Kim and I just laughed.

"Milton, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um…truth." He replied.

"Why did Julie break up with you?" I asked, curious.

"Because, Jerry, the idiot, told her I didn't like the sweater she made me." He confessed. **(The New Girl)**

Jerry started laughing, really loudly.

"Oh, yea. Haha. I forgot about, haha, that." Jerry said, in between laughs.

Milton raised his brow at him, and said, "Jerry! Truth or dare?" with anger and annoyance in his voice.

Jerry the idiot picked dare.

Milton thought for a second and I noticed him look out the window and see something that made him smirk.

"I dare you to tell Joane that she is HOT and that her pants make her look really nice." Milton said, evilly.

Kim and I couldn't hold back our laughter, we burst. That was an amazing dare, I'm surprised it came from Milton.

Jerry groaned but got up and walked out. We all stood by the door and watched.

We heard him say, "Hey Joane…" He looked back at us nervously, "You look hot today."

"Well thanks Jerry." She replied.

"Really working those pants." He continued.

Joane smiled widely, "You think so?" Jerry nervously nodded.

Joane turned slightly and said, "Let's do the bump." Jerry looked back at Milton who nodded.

Jerry gulped and did the 'bump' with Joane.

We all burst out laughing and we couldn't stop. I covered Kim's eyes and said,

"You shouldn't see this." We kept laughing, then Jerry walked back in.

We all sat back down on the mat but the three of us kept laughing, while Jerry glared at us.

Kim was laughing the loudest though.

"Oh, you think this is funny? Truth or dare, Kim?" Jerry said.

"Dare." Kim said in between laughs.

"I dare you to go tell Phil that his falafel balls are gross." Jerry continued.

"Sure." Kim replied. That seemed easy enough.

I went with Kim just in case.

"Phil, your falafel balls are disgusting." Kim said to him.

He just stared at us for ten seconds before his face turned angry and he yelled,

"TOOTSIE!" Suddenly, Tootsie ran out, and pointed her horns at us, I grabbed Kim's arm and ran out, followed by Tootsie.

We ran back into the dojo, Jerry was laying on his back, laughing his head off, Milton was just sitting there, looking shocked. We were too, who knew Phil would have a 'Goat-Guard'.

We sat down beside them and started panting from what just happened.

"Jack?" Kim asked.

I smirked, and replied, "Dare." Kim just smiled evilly and I knew what she wanted.

I stood and raised Jerry, who was still on his back laughing, I picked him up by his shoulder.

He suddenly looked slightly terrified but didn't stop laughing.

I looked over at Kim and smiled at her, she nodded so I immediately punched Jerry in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

He started whimpering. And…crying? Ha, that'll teach him to go after my Kimmy.

"Jerry, truth or dare?" I asked after we sat back down.

"Truth." He answered, while whimpering some more.

"What was the biggest lie you ever told?" I asked.

"Yes mom, I love Pepito." He answered, "I hate that little-" He started mumbling in Spanish.

"kim?" I asked. Kim gets A's in Spanish.

"He said, 'I hate that little baboon, all he does is wet my bed, it's bad enough I do that too-" She started, "Okay…that was gross, anyway, 'He is the worst kid ever, I wish he would just leave me alone. And learn how to use a bathroom.' That's it."

I rolled my eyes at Jerry. H kept complaining, and I had enough.

"Jerry." I said sternly, he shut up.

"Milton? Truth or-" He started.

"Truth."

"Quit being a big baby!" Kim said. She was right.

"Fine, dare. Ugh, it better not be something bad."

"You do realize it's Jerry, right?" I reminded him.

"I'm doomed." He said while face palming.

"I dare you to…take the lid off Rudy's toilet and reach inside, like he did once." Jerry said.

Oh yea. That time he was fixing his toilet and someone…made the mistake of asking how to find out if a toilet is a boy or a girl, I shuddered, GROSS.

"UGH! Fine…" He got up and walked into Rudy's office and came back out, 10 seconds later, holding his mouth, about to puke. I'm guessing Rudy was on his fibre diet again. **(Fawlty Temple)**

"Okay, well since Milton did not do the dare, I'll take his turn." I said.

I turned to Kim and asked, "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." She replied. I smiled at her happily.

"That day at the tournament, when I said you had a crush on me, did you?" I asked, I really wanted to know, cause I had a crush on her.

She looked into my eyes, smiled then admitted, "Yea, I did. But you just looked so cute" I smiled at her, "And you still are." I winked and Kim giggled.

"So, Jerry, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare, but nothing too…Kim-ish." He replied.

Kim rolled her eyes, and said, "I dare you to put on a pair of Milton's clothes."

Milton and Jerry walked into the changing room. They came out a few minutes later both wearing nerdy button-ups, dorky shorts and a pair of lame shoes.

Kim and I started laughing and said,

"You look like a nerd!" Milton laughed but then realized what the meant and said,

"HEY!"

"Whatever Yo! Milton, I dare you to give me back my cloths." Jerry said.

"Hey, I didn't pick dare-" Milton complained.

"Give me my clothes back yo! This ain't swag." Jerry demanded.

"Fine, but that still won't catch on…" He replied referring to the word 'Swag'

They went back in and came out with Jerry in his normal clothes, well as normal as his clothes can be.

"Jack, truth? Or dare?" Milton asked me.

"Truth." I decided.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Milton asked, thinking it was a harmless question.

Kim looked over at me, and so did the guys, they all waited for my answer. I looked nervous.

"WHOOO! I bet my bro has had tons of girls!" Jerry yelled.

"I'm not gonna answer that." I said.

"You kinda have to." Milton said.

"I don't want to answer." I repeated.

"Jack, bro, just tell us." Jerry said.

"No." I replied.

"Jack, just answer the question and we can move on." Milton reminded me.

Kim just looked at me. Awaiting an answer.

"Guys…I won't answer that." I told them trying to end the conversation but it didn't end.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine, I just don't wanna answer it." I told her.

"Why not, yo!?" Jerry asked, confused.

"Cause I don't want to." I said, looking at the side of the room.

"Jack, you can tell us." Milton told me.

"Ya bro, It's not like Kim will be jealous." Jerry added. Kim glared at him.

"Guys, I just don't want to tell you." I repeated for the billionth time.

"Jack…" Kim whispered.

I turned and saw her smiling at me, so I smiled back, Kim's smile can always cheer me up. But I still didn't wanna tell them the answer.

I got up and sat on the bench, the guys stood in front of me, and Kim just stayed seated on the mat.

"Jack, when you tell us we will stop asking bro." Jerry said.

I shook my head.

"Jack, why don't you wanna tell us?" Milton asked me.

I looked at him and Jerry then Kim. I didn't want to say it and the fact that Kim was here made it even harder.

"Jack, there's no problem if you tell us you know, well…" Milton said, then looked over at Kim at the end. I knew they thought Kim would get jealous.

Kim got up and sat next to me. The guys were still staring at me.

"Jack, you know you can tell us. You can trust us, it's okay." Kim said in a calming voice, then whispered to me, "You can trust me." All I needed was to hear Kim's voice, that's all it took.

I smiled at her and nodded.

She lifted my chin to face her and kissed me, full on the lips, I obviously kissed her back.

As we pulled away, I glanced up at the guys, then back at Kim who was smiling, I smiled then grabbed her hand and walked her out.

We stood in front of the dojo doors. I could see the guys looking at us from the inside.

"Kim, the truth is…I've only ever had one girlfriend, and that's you." She was shocked but smiled, knowing that I trusted her.

"I knew the guys expected me to have had lots of girls, and they expected you to be jealous, but I've never really dated anyone. When I met you I knew that I would end up being with you and I wanted to make sure that that happened. But I didn't want to tell anyone cause I didn't want everyone to make fun of me. And yes…I had a crush on you too." I said.

Kim was smiling and giggled at the end. She leaned up and gave me a huge hug. She kissed my cheek, held my hand then walked me back into the dojo.

"So…" The guys said.

"Jack's had like 20 girlfriends." Kim lied, she did it pretty well.

I smiled at her.

"WHOOO! Good Job, man." Jerry said.

"WHOA." Milton said.

"But Kim is definitely the best." I said.

Kim leaned up to kiss me, but before our lips touched she whispered,

"I told you, you could trust me." Then we kissed. And it felt great because I was with my best friend, I was with my girlfriend, I was with the greatest person I know.


	14. Birthday Boy

**I only put the song in because it was in 'The New Girl'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Had me Hello.**

Birthday Boy

Jack's P.O.V

It was a normal day, it was my birthday, but I didn't make a big deal out of it. As soon as I opened the door to Seaford High, I saw a huge crowd of people, they all yelled,

"SURPRISE!" The one person who wasn't in the crowd was Kim.

Jerry and Milton were at the front of the crowd.

"Thanks, everyone." I said. The guys walked away with me.

"Happy birthday, man." Jerry said while patting my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Jack." Milton said.

"Thanks guys." I replied while smiling at them.

A few of my class mates passed and wished me a happy birthday, I smiled at them. But they were not who I wanted to see.

"Hey guys? Where's Kim?" I asked them. Milton shrugged and Jerry patted my shoulder again, then they walked away.

I went over to my locker, and saw a note taped to it. It read,

'Where we study. ~Kimmy'

I walked over to the seating area by the stairs. And there was another note there, it read,

'Where we met. ~Kimmy'

I knew exactly where that was. I ran over to the cafeteria. I can't wait to see Kim.

As soon as I walked in through the door, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

A pair of soft lips met mine, and I immediately kissed back.

I know what you're thinking,

'JACK! Why are you kissing someone when your dating Kim!?'

But 1. I would NEVER cheat on Kim, and 2. I know these lips, and these lips are my Kimmy's.

As soon as we pulled away, I was staring into the most adorable eyes ever.

"Happy Birthday." Kim whispered against my lips before leaning her head on my shoulder and engulfing me in a big warm hug.

I smiled and hugged her back, but then pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"How'd you know it wasn't some other guy that came in?" I asked her.

"No one has hair like you." Kim replied, before messing up my hair and running out.

I ran after her, we ran past a few students by the lockers, I could hear Kim giggling and I started chuckling.

Milton's P.O.V

Awww, Jack and Kim are such a cute couple. Kim told us not to tell Jack where she was or she would shave our heads.

Suddenly I saw the both of them laughing and running through the hallway.

Jerry and I just stared at them.

"I miss Julie." I cried.

"I miss Carol Tomsin." Jerry cried.

Carol walked up to him and asked,

"Really Jerry? Cause I was gonna go dress shopping later, and you could come and then we could be together and we could watch a movie and sit close and-"

"Actually Carol, I'm with someone." Jerry lied.

Suddenly a random girl walked by, and obviously Jerry said…

"What it do, girl!?"

Carol raised her brow at him then walked away, annoyed.

"What's her problem?" Jerry asked.

I did the exact same thing Carol did.

Kim's P.O.V

I was in math class and Jack was sitting next to me, I passed him a note. He looked kind of sad.

_Kim: Hey Jack. What's wrong?_

_Jack: Hey Kimmy, I miss you._

I giggled. Jack is so sweet.

_Kim: I'm right next to you._

_Jack: I know, but I wanna hear your voice._

_Kim: Well, you can hear it after class. Can you meet the guys and I by the lockers at the end of the day?_

_Jack: Sure. Why?_

_Kim: We need to talk._

_Jack: Kim…_

_Kim: No, Jack, don't worry._

_Jack: K, Love you._

_Kim: Love you, happy birthday by the way._

I saw Jack smirk, ok he probably knows why the guys and I wanna talk to him.

But I can't believe he thought I was gonna break up with him, that will never happen.

After class, Jack and I walked out, and I purposely said nothing. Jack said he wants to hear my voice, so let's see if that's true.

"Kim?" Jack said.

I didn't reply.

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"Did I do something?"

"Kim…Please, speak to me."

I smiled at him.

"I miss your voice. Please Kim."

I kissed his cheek.

"I was just kidding Jack, you didn't do anything wrong." I told him.

"So does the birthday boy get a kiss?" He asked me, while smiling.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask that girl over there." I replied, looking at a girl in the hallway.

"No. I want a kiss from my Kimmy." He complained.

I gave Jack a quick kiss.

"Can I have another?" He asked.

"Nope, you'll have to wait till next year." I told him.

Jack pouted and I giggled, his pout is so cute.

"Whatever, I gotta get to my locker, I'll see you at lunch." I said.

Jack nodded then kissed my forehead and walked away.

I sighed, Jack is so amazing.

I walked over to my locker, then Milton and Jerry came running at me.

"Kim! We've got free period, and we need to get Jack a gift yo!" Jerry said.

"But we have no idea what to get him." Milton added, "Can you help us figure something out?"

"Ya, sure." I replied. "Well, Jack really likes guitars, there's this really cool green one at the mall." I told them.

"Great-" Milton said.

"But what will I get him, yo!?" Jerry asked.

"Jack's been wanting a new skateboard, he said he broke his and then Joane took his other one." I said.

"Awesome, thanks Kim." Jerry said to me.

"Ya, thanks for the help Kim. So did you get him anything yet?" Milton asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Really, watcha get'em?" Jerry asked.

"Well…" I started.

Flashback

It was 2 months before Jack's birthday, and I needed to get him a present. I was walking around the mall, and then I remembered hwo Jack always talks about 'Doctor Kicks' So I went there to find him a pair of shoes he'd like.

As soon as I walked in, I saw the coolest pair of skytops ever. They were green, which happened to be Jack's favorite color, they had purple Velcro straps, which is my favorite color, and they had 3 short orange stripes on the sides with a blue lightning bolt between each.

I bought them for Jack, they cost about 100 dollars, but it was worth it to make Jack happy.

End of Flashhback

"Wow. You really do love him, don't you?" Milton said, I smiled and nodded.

"Whoa. I bet he'll love'em Kim." Jerry said. Awe, Jerry can be sweet…sometimes.

"Ya, I hope so…" I started.

Flashback

I was sitting on a bench at the dojo, reading an old catalogue. Then Jack walked in. It was a month after I got him the shoes so they were sold out already.

He came and sat next to, then kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.

"What are you reading?" Jack asked. Looking over at it.

"Just some old catalogue I found." I told him.

He started looking at it with me, then he noticed a picture of a pair of skytops identical to the ones I got him.

"Whoa! Those are so cool. I wish I had them." He said.

A huge smile grew onto my face.

End of Flashback

They both smiled at me then said bye and went off to get Jack presents.

It was lunch, so Jack and I entered the cafeteria.

We sat down at our usual table.

"So, what do you and the guys wanna talk about after school?" He asked, ya…uh, no. Not gonna tell him…yet.

"you'll know when it happens." Jack just smirked.

"Come on, tell me now." Jack said.

"Nope. Even birthday boys don't always get what they want." I said.

"Fine…" He gave in, but then he smiled.

"I know what your thinking and No." I said. Did he really think I would kiss him…again.

He chuckled. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Don't worry about that." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly the guys burst in, cheering, about the gifts they got for Jack.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Jack asked, looking at them curiously.

"Nothing." Milton piped up. Jack smirked, how does he always know!?

"Actually, we're talking about-" Jerry started, Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Pudding! Isn't that right, Milton?" I interrupted., while stepping on Jerry's foot. I don't want the guys' presents to be ruined.

"Um…ya. Jerry loves it so much, but I told him how fattening it is." Milton agreed, "Right Jerry?" Milton asked through gritted teeth.

"Ow." Jerry whimpered. "Ya. Sure, yo."

"Okay." Jack said, then winked at me, "So, you guys wanna talk to me after school?"

"Yup." Milton agreed.

"What about?" He asked, smirking.

"Nothing." All three of us said, way too quickly.

"We mean…" I started. We all kept stuttering to find the words, so we just ran out. I could hear Jack chuckle at us.

I ran back in kissed his cheek, and whispered,

"See ya later. Love you." Before running back out.

After school, we all met by the lockers. Jack and I walked over there to find the guys waiting.

"So…what's up?" Jack asked, anxiously.

We all looked at each other then said, "Happy Birthday Jack."

Jack chuckled. "We wanna help you spend your birthday having fun so…" I started.

"First, we're gonna go on a guys night." Milton told him.

"Oh, can I bring-" Jack started.

"No. You can NOT bring Kim." Jerry said. Jack frowned.

"Don't worry Jack." I said.

"But I wanna spend time with you." Jack replied.

"Ya, but I have to set up…" I trailed off.

"Set up what?" Jack asked, raising his brow.

"Well, after your guys night, I'm taking you on a date." I finished.

"Ya, and after that, we've got a pa-" Jerry started, but Milton and I hit him. Jack raised his eyebrow at us and we just smiled nervously.

Jack, Milton and Jerry, then left to go on their guys night, and I left to set up Jack and I's date.

I went over to Portachini's and made sure the reservation was final, then I asked the workers to decorate our table with a small sign that said, 'Happy Birthday, Jack!' and a few candles. I want Jack to have an amazing birthday.

Jack's P.O.V

The guys and I went over to Phil's to have some guy time, but I kinda wish Kim was with me. We sat in our usual booth.

"So…Is she a good kisser?" Jerry asked while giggling. Guy time!? Yeah right.

"One, I will never answer that question and two, what happened to 'GUY'S night out'!?" I replied.

"Yeah, time to have some real guy time." Milton started, "Let's solve advanced mathematic equations!" You have got to be kidding me!

"Guys! Milton, no, no math! Jerry, no gossip, you have been around Grace way too much." I said emphasizing 'way'.

"Oh ya, Su told Carol who told Julie who told Kelsey who told Grace, that Kim thinks it's cute that she always get's lost in your eyes." Jerry told me. I smiled, but that was still weird that he knew that.

"Phil! Get us some falafel for the birthday boy!" Milton yelled.

"I coming! Who birthday it eez?" Phil asked, as he walked over.

"Jack's." Jerry and Milton said.

"What!? Jack die, how!? When!? Why!? He ghost!?" Phil yelled, then pointed at me. Whoa. I guess birthday means someone died to Phil.

"Phil, I didn't die. Birthday means the day that celebrates someone's birth." I told him.

"Oh. You mean funeral." Phil replied.

WOW.

"Anyway…Can you get us a round of falafel balls?" Milton asked.

" Ya, I'll have 3 helpings, yo!" Jerry agreed.

I chuckled, and said, "Thanks guys, but I don't wanna eat too much, I've got a date with Kim soon." I told them.

"No problem. We'll take a coke for Jack, I'll have some baba-ganoush poppers and Jerry wants 3 plates of falafel balls, Phil." Milton said.

"Come-eng right down. And free for da funeral-Boy." Phil replied.

Confused, Jerry asked, "You mean up?"

"No, sometimes Tootsie drops the food." Phil replied, then walked into the kitchen.

"Okay…well, are you enjoying your birthday so far?" Milton asked.

"Yup, I'm spending time with my best bros, I tricked Kim into kissing me a few times and I get to spend the rest of the night with the greatest girl in the world." I replied, "It couldn't be better."

"Wait until the par-" Jerry started but Milton elbowed him.

I raised my brow at them.

After a few minutes. Phil brought our food and got the whole restaurant to sing a song that has a funeral sing tune. It was not the usual birthday song I hoped for, but it was cool.

I drank my coke and watched as Jerry devoured his three plates of falafel balls, while Milton slowly ate his baba-ganoush poppers, one-by-one.

Suddenly, two pairs of hands went around my eyes.

"You either come with me, or I'll have to kidnap you." The person said, and by person I mean the amazing Kim Crawford.

I could hear the guys chuckling.

"Well that depends, what's in it for me?" I asked, playing along.

She turned my head around and kissed me. I kissed her back immediately.

When we pulled away, she asked,

"Is that good enough?"

I nodded and got up, she held my hand and we walked out.

While we were leaving, I heard Jerry ask,

"What just happened?"

And Milton replied,

"I'll tell you what just happened, they just broke up with us."

Kim walked me over to Portachini's and we sat down.

It looked so romantic.

"Happy Birthday Jack." Kim whispered.

"Thanks Kim." I said while smiling.

"So, how was the guy time?" Kim asked me.

"It was fun, but it would have been better if you were there." I told her.

Kim smiled and giggled. I winked at her.

A waiter brought over our meals, which was weird cause I didn't even order anything.

He brought over 2 plates with steaks on them. I should have known Kim ordered my favorite.

"This was a lot of fun Kim." I told her.

"There's more." She replied.

I gave her a confused look. More?

Kim put her hand on mine then stood up and pulled me out.

Kim walked me over to the movie theatre, she pulled out tickets to a new horror movie.

I smiled. Kim knows me so well.

We walked over to the snack counter and ordered a large popcorn to share.

The cashier was about our age, he put the popcorn on the counter and checked out Kim. I raised my eyebrow in annoyance, anger and jealousy.

"Hey, give me her number." The guys whispered to me.

"No." I said back, annoyed.

"I said, give me her number." He repeated.

"And I said No!" I told him.

Kim's P.O.V

Suddenly, the cashier threw a punch at Jack, I caught it and said,

"You probably shouldn't have done that!" Just like Jack does.

I held his arm with my other hand and flipped him over the counter. He landed on the floor and looked up at me with fear. I grabbed our popcorn and walked back over to Jack who had moved away.

He was just smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's cute when you say it." He told me. I giggled and we walked into the movie screening room.

"I'm right here if you get scared." Jack told me.

I smiled and nodded while I tightened my grip on his arm, which I was holding.

We watched the movie and about half way it got really scary, lots of people were screaming but I wasn't afraid. I still found it a good excuse to snuggle into Jack though. I saw him smirk, then he chuckled, he knew I wasn't actually scared.

I giggled into his chest and I felt him smile at that.

When the movie ended, we went back to the dojo were the guys and Rudy were. There was one little thing I didn't tell Jack, we were throwing him a surprise party. Jerry almost ruined it a few times though.

"Thanks for the great time guys." Jack said to us.

"It was no problem Jack, you always help us out so we wanted to make it special for you." Milton said.

I kept giving them all signals that we needed to get Jack out so I could set up the party.

Luckily, Rudy thought of something to get Jack out.

"Jack, I want to have a little chat with you."

"Sure Rudy." He said, "Excuse me Kimmy." I nodded and he let go of my hand that he was holding and started walking out of the dojo, followed by Rudy who quickly whispered,

"Set up quick, I can't distract him for too long." Then walked out and started to talk to Jack, while they walked out the courtyard.

That is so not true. Rudy can talk for hours and hours.

"Milton, call Bobby and tell him to bring the stage. Jerry, text everyone and tell them to be here for the party soon." I told them.

They did so, and I began to hang decorations.

I got out a huge banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Jack! You're the Best!'

"Want some help, Kim?" Jerry asked. I nodded.

Jerry got out a ladder, I climbed it and hung the banner, while Milton held it for me, and Jerry hung it from the other side.

Bobby came in with a few ninjas who were carrying a small stage. They put down the stage n the back of the dojo, and a few others brought in speakers.

"Thanks for the help Bobby." I said.

"It's no problem, Kim. I always enjoy a good party." He replied.

Jerry and Milton got out their presents for Jack.

"Hey Kim, can you help us wrap these?" Milton asked.

"Sure guys." I said. I walked over to them and helped them wrap the gifts.

Suddenly, everyone ran into the dojo, ready for the party.

Meanwhile, Jack's P.O.V

Rudy walked me around the mall.

"Jack, you're an amazing karate student, the best I've ever had-" I gave him a look.

"Well, you and Kim. Anyway, When I started teaching you, it was a great moment. Another great moment was the time I asked out my high school crush, her name was Anne Crystal, she was the most popular girl…among the chess club. She kept denying me everytime I asked her out, she was totally out of my league, she was a total babe. But one day, my buddy, 'Back-stabber' as I called him, asked her out, she said yes. He knew I liked her, but he-" Rudy started, he wasn't even talking about me anymore.

"Rudy, I wanna go spend some time with Kim, are you done?" I said.

"No, here's the best part. One day you and I went to the karate student and sensei tournament, we were awesome…" Is he serious, he completely changed the subject, and how is this important!? "And then Jerry ate Milton's gluten free corndog only to end up throwing up for an hour, that is why my toilet is always…you know. Anyway, I was being tricked by a guy named Wink. Every time I picked a box, it had something horrible…but then, Anne dumped him and came to me, she started yelling at me how I never asked her out and…" He keeps changing the story!

"Rudy! I wanna go see Kim!" I yelled.

"In a sec. Anyway, when I met you, I was obviously impressed, it was amazing the way you kicked that meg by launching off your hands, and with all this what I'm trying to say is…Happy Birthday Jack!" He said the last part after his phone buzzed in his pocket, I wonder what that was…

"Thanks Rudy. Now can I go see Kim?" I replied.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure she wants to see you too." He said, patting my back and walking with me back to the dojo.

When we entered the dojo, all my pals from school were there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!" They all yelled.

I immediately walked over to Kim and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Jack, we got you something." Jerry and Milton said, walking over to Kim and I.

Milton handed me a big wrapped present, when I unwrapped it, I saw an amazing green guitar. I really liked it. My mouth hung open.

"Awesome!" I yelled. I saw Milton smile.

Then Jerry gave me a wrapped present too, when I unwrapped it, I saw a really cool, army print skateboard.

"Whoa." I said. Jerry smiled.

"I'm guessing you like them." Milton said.

"I love them, thanks guys." I said before giving each of them bro hugs.

"Thank Kim. She gave us the ideas." Milton said.

"And she planned the whole party, yo!" Jerry added, before they both walked over to a bunch of girls.

I set down the presents and put my arm around Kim.

"So, Kimmy, you know me really well." I said.

"I know." She replied smiling. I smiled back at her.

"But there's something I wanna do." She said, then ran onto the stage.

Kim held a microphone and said,

"Hey everyone. This is a special birthday song I wanna sing for my boyfriend, the greatest guy I know, Jack!" Everyone cheered; I smiled and started cheering too. Then Kim started.

"I can feel you comin' from a mile away,

My pulse starts racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on."

Kim walked off the stage over to me, still singing.

"You don't have to try too hard," She poked my nose.

"You already have my heart," She placed her hand on my chest, on the area of my heart.

Kim walked over to the guitar Milton got me and handed it to me, "You don't got a thing to prove," She held my hand and pulled me onto the stage, "I'm already into you, so," I startd playing the guitar to the tune of her song.

"Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now,

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say, don't say good night you know,

You had me Hello

You had me Hello

You had me Hello."

As Kim sang the rest of the song I played my guitar.

When Kim sang the last line, "You had me Hello." Her and I kissed.

The crowd cheered really loudly.

After that, we had a little more fun before everyone went home.

Kim's P.O.V

The party had ended a while ago, But I was standing outside the dojo. I walked in holding a wrapped box and saw Jack shirtless, beating up a punching dummy.

He turned, and saw me.

"Hey Kim. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I knew that even on your birthday, you'd wanna practice." I replied.

Jack chuckled. "And I got you something." I continued, holding out the box.

He smiled at me and held it, "Open it." I said while giggling.

Jack and I sat down on the bench and he unwrapped the present then opened the box.

He took out the shoes and froze with his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened. I smiled at his surprised face. I had also customized the shoes by writing 'WASABI' on one of the shoes' Velcro straps and 'WARRIORS' on one of the other shoes' Velcro strap.

"OH MY GOSH." He said.

I saw Jack gain a huge smile on his face.

After a few moments of staring at the shoes, he set them down on the bench, walked over to his locker and took something out. He walked back over with a marker. He took the shoes and wrote 'Jack' on of the shoes' corners and wrote 'Kim' on the other shoes' corner.

I smiled as I saw him do that.

He then turned to me, lifted my chin up and kissed me full on the lips.

"This was the best birthday ever." He whispered as he hugged me really tightly.

What made it even better was the fact that Jack was hugging me and…he was still shirtless.


	15. The Perfect Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

The Perfect Couple.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack and I were by my locker. His arm was around me and I was taking out my textbooks.

"So Kim, what time do you wanna head to Phil's?" Jack asked, referring to our date later.

"How about after practice?" I replied, turning to him.

Jack smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, Milton came running at us, screaming excitedly, about something.

"Milton calm down. What's up?" Jack said, as Milton panted heavily.

"Guys," He started, while taking deep breathes, "Guys, can I interview you for an article in the school paper, about 'The Perfect Couple'?"

"There's a school paper!?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"Yes…anyway, can I interview you guys?" Milton repeated.

"Ya, sure." I replied and Jack nodded.

"Ok, great. Come on." Milton said and started walking away.

Oh, I guess he means now, ok. Jack and I followed him.

He opened the door and led us into a supply closet.

"Uh, Milton…why are we in a closet?"

"This is the AV room." Milton stated, nervously.

"No. Kim's right, this is a supply clos-" Jack said.

"I said it's the AV room!" Milton yelled, annoyed. Whoa, where'd that come from?

Jack gave him a knowing look and said, "Frank took over the real AV room, didn't he?"

"Yeah…" Milton replied, embarrassingly. "Now let's start. Take a seat."

Jack and I sat down on stools and Milton sat in front of us. He picked up a note book and pen then asked,

"So Kim, what are your favorite things about Jack?"

"Kim likes that I'll always do the right thing, and that I stand up for my friends and my deep brown eyes ." Jack answered. Smiling proudly.

"Actually Jack, that question was for Kim." Milton said.

"Jack was right." I stated.

"Okay…Jack, what are your favorite things about Kim?"

"That I stand up for myself, that I only let him call me Kimmy and my big brown eyes." I replied, for Jack.

"Um, that question was for Jack…" Milton replied.

"What Kim said was true." Jack agreed.

"Um, so…Kim? Is there anything that worries you about Jack?" Milton asked.

"Kim's worried that I'm gonna get too jealous one day and kill any guy that looks at her." Jack admitted…for me.

"Yup." I said.

"That one was for Kim, but…Jack, do you have any worries about Kim?" Milton replied.

"He's worried that I'll fall for someone else one day, and leave him. Which will never happen." I answered. Jack smiled at me.

Then nodded to Milton signaling that I was right.

"And…that one was for Jack." Milton said, while shaking his head.

"When did you first start liking Kim?" Milton asked Jack.

"The day we met in the cafeteria, when he caught my apple." I told him.

By now, Milton was used to us answering each others' questions.

"When did you start liking Jack, Kim?" Milton continued.

"Even though she didn't admit it then, since the day we met, when I beat up the black dragons…for the first time." Jack replied, while smiling at me.

"What is your favorite thing to do together?" Milton asked us.

"Kara-" We started.

"Besides karate." Milton added.

"We like talking to each other, telling each other everything. Just hanging out, together." Jack said. And I nodded while smiling.

"What do you do when some one is checking Jack out, Kim?" Milton asked. He knew the answer though.

"Kim will threaten the girl if she still doesn't go away, she'll pretty much rip her hair out." Jack said, while chuckling.

"And Jack what would you do-wait, maybe you shouldn't answer that…" Milton said, but I answered anyway.

"Well, first Jack would MAKE him go away, but being the jerks guys are-" I started.

"HEY!" Milton said.

"Not you though. Anyway, the guy would come back, Jack would warn him again, but the guy would throw a punch at Jack, who would say…" I waited for Jack to say his adorable catch phrase.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack said while smirking.

"And then a big fight would break out, Jack being the winner, of course." I finished.

Jack was proudly smiling, and I giggled.

"So, Jack, what's your idea of the perfect date with Kim?" Milton asked.

"To get a nice meal at Portachini's, watch a movie where I can snuggle into him, and a kiss good night." I answered, again, for Jack. Jack smiled lovingly and nodded.

"What about Kim's perfect date?" Milton then added.

"Kim's perfect date is just like mine, but to get the kiss she would make me earn it by taking her on a walk on the beach." Jack replied. I giggled.

Milton smiled at us.

"Ok, next, Kim, does Jack have any flaws?" Milton asked.

"Kim thinks I'm way too cocky, especially when it comes to us." Jack answered. True, but it's still cute.

I kissed his cheek and whispered, "But your still adorable."

"Jack, does Kim have flaws?" Milton continued.

"Loads." Jack joked, my mouth hung open and I hit his chest, I knew he was joking though. Whoa. Remind me to add his rock-hard abs to my list of favorites.

Jack chuckled. Then said, "Kidding."

"Although I'm a bad dancer, it's one of the things Jack loves about me." I said. Jack nodded.

"And…how long have you been together so far?"

"5 months, 24 days. And I loved every second of them." Jack said. I smiled. Jack is so sweet.

"Kim, how would you describe your first kiss with Jack?"

"Kim would say, it was amazing, sparks flew, I felt a great feeling, and it was because I was with the guy I love." Milton raised his eyebrow and I nodded to tell him Jack's right.

"And jack, how would you describe it?"

"To Jack it was unbelievable, it was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had, it was if their were fireworks, because he was with the love of his life." I answered.

Jack held my hand and got up, he twirled me around then sat back down and sat me on his lap.

"So, what presents have you ever given each other?"

"Kim gave me this 'J + K' bracelet," Jack said, showing it to Milton, "and this 'You know I think of us than more than just friends' bracelet." Jack showed that one too…wait a minute!

Milton nodded and I turned to Jack.

"I thought you said you didn't remember that!" I said.

"Kimmy, how could I forget such an amazing day, that was the day I made sure we would end up together, because I knew you liked me." He replied.

"Awe, and now I love you." I told him while wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Kim?" Milton said.

"Oh, ya, Jack gave me amazing tickets to watch a gymnastics show." I told him, "Which YOU stole from me!"

Jack chuckled.

"Sorry? Anyway, Jack, how long do you think you and Kim will last?" Milton asked.

"Jack say's we'll last forever, nothing will keep us apart, we stick together for many more years." I replied.

"And Kim, what do you thing?"

"Kim's answer is just like mine, we will stick together no matter what. Right?" Jack said, then looked at me. I nodded.

I'm still sitting on Jack's lap and its way more comfortable than that stool.

"Why do you love Jack, Kim?" Milton asked.

"She loves me because, I get her, Kim and I are like the same, and we work well together, I've always got her back, and she's always go mine, she knows I'll never leave her." Jack said.

"And Jack, why do you love Kim?"

"Jack would say, there are so many reasons, but it's because I'm the one that always there for him, he knows that I'll never be against him, we work well together, we are each other's perfect match, and he knows I'll never leave him. Even when he says that I supposedly have a crush on him." I replied.

"Hey. Three years later and we're dating. I think I was right the whole time." Jack defended.

"Ok, last of all, why are you 'The Perfect Couple'?" Milton asked.

"Because we know everything about each other, we tell each other everything, even our secrets. We're the perfect match, and because we were best friends before we were dating and we're still best friends now." Jack and I both said in unison.

The door slammed open to show Jerry and Grace…

"HEY! What about us!?" The said.

Suddenly the final bell rang. I got up off Jack, and Jack got off the stool, he put his arm around me and we walked off to practice. With Milton and Jerry following.

When we entered the dojo Rudy was kicking some dummies.

"Hey Rudy." Jack said.

"Hey guys. We don't have to practice today, so you guys can just hang out here." Rudy said.

"Why?" Jack and I asked.

I could see Milton giving him signals. Rudy looked kinda nervous.

"Um…No reason." Rudy said a little too quickly.

"Ok…" Jack and I said, awkwardly.

"So what did you guys do at school?" Rudy asked.

"I got another D in Spanish YO!" Jerry replied then of course started yelling in Spanish.

"I interviewed Jack and Kim on being 'The Perfect Couple'." Milton said. While winking at Rudy.

"You know, in all the princess movies I've ever watched-I mean that Bethany has made me watch, the prince is always a brunette and the princess is a blonde…" Rudy explained.

"Well then, Princess Kimmy, care to go on your perfect date?" Jack asked me.

"I'd be delighted to, Prince Charming." I said, and Jack put his arm around me and walked me out.

Milton's P.O.V

Rudy, Jerry and I stood next to each other watching 'The Perfect Couple' walk out off to their date.

"I miss Julie!" I cried.

"I miss Bethany!" Rudy cried.

"I miss…" Jerry started to cry, "Pretty much every girl in school." He casually finished.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound, I ran over to a small machine I hid in the changing room.

I had scanned Jack and Kim's answer to check if they really were 'The Perfect Couple' , and they are.

"What's that?" Jerry asked, since Rudy was already in on it.

"It's a machine to scan Jack and Kim's answers." I told him.

"But you said that was for the school paper." Jerry said.

"Psh…our school doesn't have a school paper!" I replied.

**Hope you liked it, sorry it's short! P.S I'm sorry in the song lyrics I forgot to put the 'At' part!**


	16. Diary

**M.E.C I'm really sorry I don't update on Sunday's but that's cause I have school on Sundays, my weekend days are Friday and Saturday. I can only update on weekdays if I don't have a lot of homework. SORRY!**

Diary

Kim's P.O.V

_Hey Diary,_

_I'm at the dojo right now, it's just my awesome boyfriend, and I. Jack's not being the greatest guy right now, he keeps asking to read my diary!_

"Jack, I won't let you read it, it's my personal diary, it's filled with my secrets, for my eyes only!" I told him.

"Kimmy, please!?" He pleaded.

"No. Jack, I don't want anyone reading it." I replied.

"Kim, I'm your boyfriend, I should be allowed to read it. You can trust me." Jack said while pouting cutely.

I smirked, and said, "Fine." He was just too cute.

I handed him the book and he sat down on the bench and began to read it. Great…

I hope he won't tease me about this- What am I saying!? It's Jack, of course he'll tease me.

Jack's P.O.V

I'm Kim's boyfriend, and I should be the only person, other than Kim, to see her diary. I'm happy she's ok with it now, besides, I know everything about her already. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone anything. And I won't tease Kim about anything. She can totally trust me. So, I began reading, I started from the first page…

_Hey Diary, _

_So, there was this new kid at school today. His name is Jack, he seems nice. He took out 4 black dragons in the cafeteria, but what was first got my attention was when he caught my apple, with his shoe. He had a really cute and bright smile…_

I looked up from the book, at Kim and smirked, she blushed, knowing I was on the first page.

_I asked Jack to join the black dragons but he declined. I'm kind of glad he did now, they are such jerks, unlike Jack and some of his dorky friends who seem sweet. But something that keeps running through my mind was when Jack said I had a crush on him…I kinda do. But of course I didn't tell him that…Anyway, I decided to join The Bobby Wasabi dojo, I have to admit, his movies are pretty cool…Just like Jack- wait- whatever, it's true._

I smiled and chuckled after reading that page, Kim was always adorable.

I turned to the next page…

_Hey Diary,_

_So Milton told me about his crush on a girl named Julie. I wish I could tell someone about my crush on Jack. I wish I could tell a best friend, but then again, Jack IS my best friend. Anyway, Milton tried to tell her but that didn't work out for him. What I don't get is how I am not his type! I mean seriously- I wonder if I'm Jack's type…Never mind that, so I got Jack to talk to Julie and I talked to Milton and we're going on a double date with them, wait, Jack. I. Date!? Great…well it was, until Milton kicked us out. _

_Well, after Rudy and Ty had this whole 'Women slap fight' I got Jack to help get Milton and Julie on a secret date. Frank- the jerk- Keeps interrupting their moments! At least in the end we got the two together._

I laughed and shook my head remembering that moment, then turned the page.

Hey Diary,

_Milton wants to have his first kiss with Julie, so he asked me to help him out. He kept whining about 'Gerny' and it was freaking me out. What is wrong with this nerd!? Why are all they so weird!? Jerry is a weirdo, player, who is always confused. Milton is a kind of annoying nerd, Eddie is…no words. Rudy is some over-dramatic, man-child. Don't get me wrong I love these guys like my brothers but it seems that Jack and I are the only sane ones. Jack is cool, athletic, smart, cute, adorable, guy with dreamy eyes and- hold up, no ,more girl talk, the point is, Jack is normal so why can't the other guys be normal?_

_Back to Milton, He was stressing over the kiss way too much, so something happened, something I will regret forever…Milton and I kissed. _

The book automatically fell from my hands, my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened.

Kim smiled nervously at me. It was kind of obvious what I just read.

I picked up the book and kept reading…

_Then Julie tackled me and I had to explain everything, turns out, she wanted to go to a museum with Milton. I just wish it had been Jack…_

I turned the page.

_Hey Diary,_

_So, I just heard the worst thing ever…Jack is leaving. He got a chance to go to the Otai Academy in Japan. He'll be gone for 4 years. I'm gonna miss him so much, the dojo won't be the same without him. Forget the dojo, my life won't be the same without him! _

_I can't even go a day without looking at his cute smile or his beautiful brown eyes. He means everything to me, I don't want to lose the greatest guy in the world._

_And apparently, I don't have to, Jack decided to stay. I can't believe it, I'm so happy right now, but I can't help but feel a little bit guilty, Jack really wanted to go-_

I stopped there and walked over to Kim.

I kissed her cheek and said,

"Don't feel bad at all. I chose to stay. And if I hadn't, then I would've never gone on that first date with you, and then I would regret going to Otai."

Kim smiled and nodded.

"Jack, I only write in my diary on special occasions, I don't use it that much." She told me. I nodded.

Then I went back to reading. I turned the page, skipping the rest.

_Hey Diary,_

_Jack and I just got an offer to go to Hollywood to film a movie!_

_So when we got to the set, Rudy with us, Dolph the director started to explain the plot, I wanst's paying attention though, I was checking out Jack's hair, he cut his bangs a while ago and grew his hair out more. It looks really good- Suddenly Dolph says 'A kiss.' A what now!? I have to kiss Jack? Awesome- I mean-no I mean awesome. One tiny little thing the director forgot to tell us though was that…HE'S INSANE! He got tree fighter to attack us, but the fact Jack swung on a vine while holding my waist made me feel a little better. Then he sent dogs after us and we had to run to the Hollywood sign. Jack and I had this whole fake fight scene, Dolph thought I really hurt Jack, please, that will NEVER happen, I wouldn't dare hurt Jack, he means too much to me. Jack and I fought Dolph and obviously we won._

_Jack was only centimeters away from kissing me…Until that idiotic freak of a director had to interrupt!_

I blushed slightly reading that. Next page…

_Hey, Diary_

_So, after Rudy went off to become a business man, the gang split up. Jack promised me we'd stay together. I guess he didn't mean it. I was really hoping him and I would get together, that didn't happen. And after all the other guys moved on, I decided I should too, so I got a boyfriend, Brett, he's sweet and cute, but he's not my Jack._

_Unfortunately, Rudy found out and came to help us get our dojo back from Ty. _

_During the fight, for one of the only times, Jack didn't win a match, and I know it's my fault. Brett had walked in and I started talking to him, I saw Jack glance at us, while he was sparring. When Jack explained that he lost his focus, he looked over at me and I felt guilty, I knew then that I had to break up with Brett. So that's what I did. I told him that I still had feelings for someone else, that someone being Jack. And then something happened, the best thing ever. Jack walked over and asked me out!_

_Hey Diary,_

_So…something happened today…A prince bought me desert. And I could sense that Jack was jealous. And then, the prince, Uvula, as Jack called him, which was really funny, got me a necklace. No guy has ever gotten me a necklace before, well Jack made me one, out of macaroni, but I guess that was sweet too. I can't believe I was invited to a formal party though, it was really cool. But then Jack burst in and started fighting Phil. I didn't really pay attention because I was trying to figure out what was happening. I was so confused, until Jack asked me to dance with him. And it was amazing, we were so close, it was so nice. _

I nodded while smiling, remembering that moment.

_Hey Diary,_

_Jack just told me that he asked Albert to bid on a date with me. I know this will be amazing, it's going to be the best moment of my life because I'll be with Jack, the sweetest guy I know, the most amazing guy in the world, the guy who stole my heart. Too mushy. So, I made Jack a bracelet, it reads 'J+K'. Jack told me he got us a dinner at Portachini's, which is almost impossible, but I guess nothing is impossible for the amazing Jack Brewer. So after some awkward conversations with Milton and Jerry, we finally got to go on our romantic date._

_Hey Diary,_

_Jack is going to meet my dad, and I'm really worried. See, my dad…he's very…overprotective. And I don't think he'll like Jack even if Jack says he's got something called 'The Jack Factor', which I think he does, I'll never tell him that though…_

"Too late." I told her, while smirking. She blushed. Then I kept reading.

_Dad was being so ridiculous, and Jack was being awkward. I mean seriously, Jack was gonna tell dad a joke and he had to go off and talk about something to make it sound bad. Then Jack spills water all over my dad's lap. But, fortunately for Jack, I came up with a great idea to make them work together. Jack was doing great, he totally schooled Riley and his son. Jack was trying really hard to get my dad's approval, and that made me proud to have such a gentleman of a boyfriend. _

"I remember that, but now he likes me right?" I asked Kim.

"Yup, actually, I think he likes you more than e likes me." She replied.

I chuckled then read the second to last page.

_Jack and I have been through so many adventures together and with the guys. And they have all been great because I was with the guy of my dreams. Jack really is amazing, he's the best, he's cute, funny, athletic, smart, and the greatest guy ever, he's…the love of my life._

That was the greatest thing I've ever read, I'm so happy Kim let me see her diary.

The last page was the one I saw Kim writing, it was about how her and I were at the dojo alone. The guys are at Phil's.

I got up and gave Kim a big hug.

She kissed my cheek then said, "I let you read my diary, so what do I get in return?"

"Well, ever since I met you, I've been keeping a journal, you wanna read it?" I replied, smiling at her.

Kim nodded, while smiling back at me. I got out my journal and handed it to Kim. She sat down on the bench at the back of the dojo and I sat on the one at the front.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack gave me his journal to read.

On the first page it said,

_Day 1, I met Kim Crawford._

_I started having a crush on her._

And that's it, so I turned the page.

_Day 2._

_I'm still crushing on Kim._

The next page said,

_Day 3._

_My crush is even bigger._

_Day 4._

_I really like Kim._

_Month 1._

_I'm starting to like Kim more and more._

_Month 3._

_I like Kim so much and I feel amazing around her._

And then I got to…

_Month 5._

_I realize now that…I'm in love with Kim Crawford._

ALL the other pages say, 'I'm in love with Kim Crawford.'

I put the book down and looked at Jack. He was smiling the whole time I was reading, then he winked at me.

He got up and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To beat up Milton for kissing you." He replied. Then walked out.

I sat there and shook my head while laughing.

Then I realized something. I got up, grabbed my diary and ran after Jack, he was still at the courtyard.

"Jack!" I said. He turned around, and smiled at me.

"You skipped the rest of this, right?" I asked, showing him the page.

The page that read,

_Hey Diary,_

_So, I just heard the worst thing ever…Jack is leaving. He got a chance to go to the Otai Academy in Japan. He'll be gone for 4 years. I'm gonna miss him so much, the dojo won't be the same without him. Forget the dojo, my life won't be the same without him! _

_I can't even go a day without looking at his cute smile or his beautiful brown eyes. He means everything to me, I don't want to lose the greatest guy in the world._

_And apparently, I don't have to, Jack decided to stay. I can't believe it, I'm so happy right now, but I can't help but feel a little bit guilty, Jack really wanted to go…_

Jack nodded.

"Well…I think you should read it." I told him. Jack took the book and read the rest.

What it said was…

_I can't believe it, I'm so happy right now, but I can't help but feel a little bit guilt, Jack really wanted to go…And now I realize, the reason I'm so happy is not because I like Jack, it's because I've always been in love with him._

Jack looked up from the book at me, love in his eyes.

A smile grew on his face, then he held my chin and kissed me full on the lips.

As we pulled apart I giggled.

"Now can I go beat up Milton?" Jack asked, I nodded. Then he ran into Phil's.

"Well, that's another moment to go write." I said to myself then walked back into the dojo.

**P.S I'm getting a week long holiday soon, so then I can post a lot, I hope!**


	17. Maybe I Love You

**Note: This is before they are together. It's another way it could have happened!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

Maybe I Love You

Jack's P.O.V

The guys and I are at the dojo, we're about to start practice.

"Come on, let's start Yo!" Jerry said.

"No. Kim's not here yet." I replied. I don't want Kim to miss out on anything.

And, I wanna see her.

"Dude, she'll take forever!" Jerry told me.

"Yeah. It's scientifically proven that-" Milton started but…

"Save it Milton. We're waiting for Kim, she'll be here soon…" I demanded. I was taking charge cause I know Kim would get mad if we started without her anyway.

Suddenly, the dojo doors open to reveal a beautiful, blonde girl. She was so pretty, she was so amazing, she was my Kimmy.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Kim said.

"Don't worry about it, we haven't started yet." I told her, smiling. Kim smiled back at me, she has the most amazing smile.

"Ya, cause Jack made us wai-" Jerry started but I quickly elbowed him, while still smiling so Kim wouldn't notice.

She giggled then walked into the changing rooms.

Did I mention that I love Kim's giggle? Cause I really do.

"Yo! What was that about!?" Jerry yelled.

"What?" I asked, I really didn't know, I was thinking about Kim.

"Uh…you elbowed Jerry." Milton stated. O h ya.

"Sorry?" I asked, trying to get away with it.

"Not cool, Man. Not cool." Jerry said before walking over to a dummy and punching it.

I just shrugged.

Then Kim came out in her gi. I was staring at her…oops, I hope she doesn't notice…but she does.

She smiled and waved shyly at me.I came back into reality and asked,

"Hey Kim, you want me to show you my bow staff routine?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled while nodding excitedly.

I grabbed 2 bow staffs and handed Kim one.

I started my routine. First I swiped it from my left to my right, then hopped over it and swung it over my shoulder, and finally I flipped it around before catching it and pounding the bottom on the ground.

Kim smiled at me, she looked impressed.

I smiled back then she moved onto the middle of the mat, She stood in a stance.

I walked up behind her and held her waist to adjust her, after I had done that I left my hands there for a few more moments, I felt electricity flow through my arms.

I saw a small smile form on her face, but I wasn't sure cause she wasn't facing me.

I could see Milton and Jerry staring at us with huge grins on their faces.

Kim then turned her head and whispered,

"Thanks Jack." I smiled, and started leaning in slowly. I think Kim was leaning in too…

And Rudy picked the perfect time to swing his door open.

"Ok guys, I've got a date so I expect you guys to be responsible and practice." He announced.

Then stared at Jerry and Milton with a straight face, a few seconds later all three of them burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Rudy, Jack and I will make sure these two stay out of trouble." Kim said, while turning and smiling at me when she said 'Jack'.

Rudy smiled then walked out of the dojo.

As soon as Rudy was out of sight, Jerry walked out and started hitting on girls and Milton grabbed a calculator then followed Jerry out to calculate the probability of one of them liking him.

I put my arm around Kim's shoulders, and said,

"Let's get to work." And then we both walked out.

The Next Day, Jack's P.O.V

Jerry, Kim and I were by the lockers, talking, when Milton walked over.

"Hey guys, did you hear? They're having a talent show here." He said.

"That's swag, yo!" Jerry replied.

"Nice," I said.

"Cool." That was Kim.

Then the bell rang, the guys and I head to the cafeteria, but Kim stayed by her locker.

We sat at our usual table, and the guys started talking.

"Dude, I'm telling you, this cafeteria food is made of rock." Jerry said.

"Jerry, although I agree it's hard, the probability of food made of rock is…" Milton argued, but I didn't hear the rest. I was thinking about Kim.

Her beautiful, brown eyes. Her silky blonde hair. Her adorable smile. The way she doesn't care what people think. How she can stand up for herself…That's it, I'm going to ask Kim out today.

I got up and walked out, despite the calls I got from the guys.

I was looking for Kim, but she wasn't by her locker, she wasn't in the gym, she wasn't in the cafeteria, duh. So I looked in the classrooms.

I found Kim in Miss. Applebaum's room, she was sitting on a desk, with her back to me, she was holding a guitar and she was singing, she's such an amazing singer. I pulled out my phone and filmed her singing. Then she got to the chorus,

"Maybe you feel the same way

I'm feelin'

Maybe I'm asleep,

And now I'm dreamin'

Maybe you know that I fell for my best friend,

Maybe I love you,

Oooooh

Maybe I love you."

A smile formed on my lips as I heard her sing those words. Kim likes me back…I know exactly how I'll ask her out. I saw a paper on a desk that had the lyrics, it was called 'Maybe I Love You'

I walked back into the cafeteria, a huge smile on my face, actually that smile didn't leave my face for the rest of the day.

After school, I walked into the dojo, the guys were already in there.

"Hey Jack," Milton greeted.

"Hey," I said, then sat on a bench and watched the video of Kim again.

"Hey what are you watching, Man?" Jerry asked, coming closer.

"Uh, nothing." I answered quickly, moving my phone away.

I didn't want the guys to know about the Kim singing thing or my plan to ask her out.

Milton raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"Uh…I gotta go." I said.

Then I got up and walked out, Kim was on the courtyard, sitting at a table.

I smiled at her and she nodded at a chair. I sat down beside her.

"Hey Kimmy," I said, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" She replied, smiling at me.

"Well, I wanted to hang out with my best friend…" I told her.

She giggled.

She stared right into my eyes, and I stared into her's. We started inching closer, and closer.

"GUYS! Get in here!" Rudy yelled from the dojo door.

We got up and walked over. Why does Rudy have a tendency of ruining the best moment of my life!?

Milton and Jerry were sparring, so Kim and I started punching the dummies.

Jerry flipped Milton and he started moaning, causing Kim and I to look at him.

"So Jack, what was that video you were watching?" Milton asked as he got up.

Kim looked over at me, and I replied, "Um, it was nothing."

"Guys, get back to practice!" Rudy said.

"Fine." Jerry and Milton said, exhausted, but Kim and I just kept hitting the dummies-Not Milton and Jerry, the actual dummies.

After practice, they all left but I stayed, I went into the changing room and got out my guitar.

I watched Kim's video again and learned all the chords. Kim is so talented.

That one lyric kept going through my mind, 'I fell for my best friend,'

Ah, it's good to know the girl of your dreams likes you back.

The Next Day, Jack's P.O.V

I was sitting in the dojo alone, I had converted the video onto my laptop and I was watching it.

Kim has the most amazing voice, it's so –

"Hey man!" Jerry said, as him and Milton walked in.

"Uh, hey." I replied.

"Whatcha got there Jack?" Milton asked, pointing at my laptop.

"Um, it's just…a video. Where's Kim?" I replied.

"She's at Phil's ma-" Jerry started, but I ran out and over to Phil's.

Kim was sitting in our usual booth.

I waved at her, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Jack." She said, cheerfully as I sat down in front of her.

"Hey Kim."

I saw her hand on the table, so I put mine near it.

"So, what's up?" Kim asked.

"The guys told me you were here so…I came to see you." I told her with a smile.

"Awe, that was sweet." Kim replied. After that response, I moved my hand closer to her's.

I tilted my head down and looked into her eyes, she is so cute.

I noticed that Kim did the same thing.

"Kimmy…" I whispered, a small smile appearing on my face.

Suddenly, we both started leaning in, we were so close, I could feel her minty breathe on my face.

And Phil had to come over and ruin it.

"Helloz what you want to order?" He asked.

Kim and I pulled back into our seats.

"Oh, it you'z Jack end Km, what you want?" Phil repeated.

"Um, I think I'll just…go to practice." Kim said, trying to avoid greasy goat hair in her food.

"Wait for me," I said as I got up and walked after her.

I saw a smile on her face when I came over. So, I slid my hand into her's.

We walked into the dojo.

"Good, you're here. Now let's start." Rudy announced, clapping his hands together.

"Hey Jack, come check this out, I can break 3 boards now!" Milton told me.

I walked over to him, and he raised his arm, but I don't know what else happened cause I was kind of focused on Kim who was (cutely) beating up Jerry in a sparring match.

"So Jack? What do you think?" I looked back at Milton and found broken boards on the ground.

"Great job Milton." I stated, smiling at him.

After that, I walked over to the dummies and…well…basically, now they look like what a guy would look like if he tried to ask Kim out.

After practice was over, Kim walked over to her locker.

"Um Kim, you wanna hang out later?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Sure, let me just get my stuff." She replied turning to me.

I swear she bit her lip, which is so cute.

I walked over to the door to grab my bag when the guys walked over.

"So man, you wanna go get some pizza with us?" Jerry asked, patting my shoulder.

"Ya, they've got a new pizza flavour, I wanna calculate the probability of more people buying it!" Milton added excitedly. While grabbing my shoulder and shaking it slightly.

"And I wanna eat it." Jerry said with a giddy smile.

"Nah, sorry guys, I'm kind of busy." I told them, while picking up my bag and walking over to a bench at the front of the dojo, to wait for Kim.

"Fine…but if you miss out on ALL the math…don't come crying to me." Milton said, and then they walked out.

Don't worry, I won't.

Kim walked out in her clothes, looking very pretty.

I stood up and said, "Hey Kimmy, ready to go?"

"Yup. Where are we going?" She asked me, smiling.

"Wherever you want." I stated, and Kim giggled.

"Ok, come on!" She said, then put her arm around my waist and we walked out.

Ok, Kim's arm is around me…It sent shivers up my spine.

We walked into Phil's again. If we have another moment interrupted by Phil, well then, he and Tootsie are gonna have to visit the hospital.

Kim and sat own, but this time I sat next to her.

I could hear Kim giggle as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"So, Jack, why have you been acting weird lately?" Kim asked me, I could see concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing Kimmy, there's just something on my mind…" I replied.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Um…I'll tell you later." I said.

Kim nodded, while _smiling_ at me.

We just looked around for a few seconds, before I felt compelled to say it.

"You know Kim, you have a really nice smile." I stated, dreamily.

I saw Kim blush, and then she asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I've always loved your smile." I told her, smiling at her.

Kim looked down a little and said, "Thanks."

I raised her chin and whispered, "No problem."

We both began leaning in, but…Phil, walked over.

I gave him a death glare while Kim just looked down.

"Oh, that's great imitation of my mother, Jack! Good job." Phil said.

"Whatever."I said, shaking my head.

I got out of the booth then held Kim's hand and helped her out.

As we walked out and onto the courtyard, I stared at Kim for a while.

She looked kind of shy and started blushing. A smile appeared on my face.

"What?" She asked, while biting her lip.

"Your really cute when you blush." I stated.

Kim giggled. Then wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest, I hugged her back, her scent was wearing off on me, she smelt like vanilla. Everything about Kim is amazing.

The Next Day, Kim' P.O.V

I walked into the dojo and found Jerry and Milton looking grumpy.

"Hey. What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"Jack keeps avoiding us." Milton stated.

"Ya, he's never spending time with us anymore. We invited him to come with us to Phil's and he didn't want to, yo!" Jerry added.

"That's weird. I feel like Jack's been spending extra time with me." Not that I mind.

"I just got back from having lunch with him at Circus Burger." I added.

The guys and I shrugged, then I walked into the changing room to put on my sweats.

Milton's P.O.V

Kim just walked into the changing room.

Then Jerry and I saw Jack standing outside the dojo. We walked out and over to him.

"Hey man, wanna come practice with us?" Jerry asked.

"Nah, it's ok, you go ahead." He said

"You sure?" I asked

"Ya, I don't feel like it." He replied.

So Jerry and I walked back in.

Then Kim came out of the changing room.

Kim's P.O.V

I came back out, and Jerry and Milton still looked upset.

Then I saw Jack outside.

"Hey look, there's Jack, I'll ask if he wants to join us." I said then walked out.

I noticed Jerry and Milton walk over to the door and watch us.

"Hey Jack," I started.

"Hey Kimmy, what's up?" Jack replied.

"I wanted to ask if you wanna come practice with us." I said, while pointing back at the dojo.

"Sure." Jack said, immediately.

He put his arm around me, then we walked into the dojo.

The guys had shocked looks on their faces. Wonder why.

I walked over to my locker, and Jack followed me.

"So Kimmy, before I forget, I wanted to ask if you'd come watch the talent show with me tonight." Jack said.

"Um…sure." I replied, a small smile on my face.

"Great. Thanks." Jack said, then walked into the changing room.

Rudy came out and told me to show him what I can do with a bow staff.

I picked one up, and did the routine Jack taught me.

"Isn't that Jack's routine? How'd you learn that?" Rudy asked.

"Jack taught it to me." I stated. Rudy nodded.

Then I remembered that moment, Jack had his arms on my waist and we were about kiss…and then Rudy ruined it.

Jack walked out of the changing room, then pulled out his phone and watched a video. I wonder what it was…

Then Rudy made us all start sparring, Jack sparred Jerry while Milton and I beat up the dummies.

Actually it was just me, the dummy was beating up Milton.

Then we switched and Milton and I sparred.

After Practice, Jack and I were gonna go to the Talent Show at school.

I walked out of the changing room, then Jack stood up and held my hand, walking me out of the dojo.

We arrived at school, and Jack found us seats for the show.

There were so many really great acts, there were a few mishaps but overall it was good.

Halfway through the show, Jack disappeared, then he came back later, grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

Jack's P.O.V

So I signed Kim up for the talent show, that song she wrote was amazing. I'm gonna play guitar for her while she sings. After that, I'm hoping that I can ask her out.

I didn't want to avoid the guys but I didn't want them to know about the whole thing, especially Jerry cause he would tell Kim. Plus it was the only way I could be with Kim more.

I left Kim for a little while so I could set up for us, we're one of the last acts. Then I grabbed Kim and took her backstage.

"What's up Jack?" Kim asked, confused.

I held my guitar and said, "We're gonna perform."

Kim suddenly looked nervous.

"Jack, I can't." Kim replied.

"Kim, don't be scared, I'll be right there, with you. Besides the crowd will love you!" I told her, smiling.

"Maybe bu-" She started.

"Kim." I said.

I then cupped her cheeks and kissed her straight on the lips. And she kissed back. The kiss was amazing! It was the best moment of my life.

When we pulled away, I whispered,

"Maybe I love you." I saw a small smile on her face.

"And Now, Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer!" The announcer yelled.

I nodded at the stage, then Kim and I held hands and walked on.

I sat down on a stool and set the guitar on my lap.

And Kim sat down on the stool beside me.

I started strumming the chords to Kim's song and she caught on and started singing.

By th time she got to the chorus everyone was cheering.

"Maybe you feel the same way

I'm feelin'

Maybe I'm asleep

And now I'm dreamin'

Maybe you know that I fell for my best friend

Maybe I love you

Oooooh

Maybe I love you."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Then Kim and I ran backstage.

Kim had a huge smile, she wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug and I hugged back passionately.

When we pulled away Kim said,

"Oh, Jack you never told me what was on your mind."

I pulled Kim into a kiss, it was amazing. When we pulled apart I replied,

"YOU."

Suddenly we heard the announcer saying,

"And the winner is…Jerry Martinez!"

I didn't know he was here.

Milton and Jerry walked over to us, holding a trophy.

"I didn't know you were competing Jerry." I said.

"I got here kind of late…But I won for my swag dance skills yo! Take that Smooth!" Jerry replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Milton asked.

"I'm on a date with my boyfriend." Kim answered.

At that I had a hurt but jealous look on my face.

Kim noticed and pulled me into a quick kiss, when we pulled part she whispered,

"YOU."

**Sorry I took so Long!**


	18. (Too Much) Practice Makes Perfect

**My holiday started but my laptop was taken away so I can't update a lot, sorry. P.S I wrote a chapter yesterday but my laptop was taken before I could post it, so here's a different one.**

(Too Much) Practice Makes Perfect

Jack's P.O.V

The guys Kim and I were by the lockers, at the end of the day. School had just ended and we were meeting up to head to the dojo.

"Hey guys, Rudy said he had something important to tell us." I informed them, while taking my books out of my locker and turning to face them.

"Well we better hurry before we're late." Kim added.

The guys nodded, so I put my arm around Kim and we walked out with Jerry and Milton following behind.

A girl passed by us.

"What it do, girl!?" Jerry asked. Walking after her.

"Jerry!" I yelled sternly, not even turning. And I felt him walk back over to Milton.

When we arrived at the dojo, Rudy was in his office, so we just started practice.

I was kicking and punching a dummy with Kim next to me, doing the same.

Jerry and Milton were arguing over who was going to use the bo-staffs.

When will they get that neither of them know how to use bo-staffs!?

"I should use it cause I'm better at karate!" Jerry yelled.

"No you're not! We're the same belt, and I am obviously better!" Milton replied.

Kim and I just stopped beating up the dummies and watched as our two friends fought over another pointless thing.

"How long before they stop arguing?" I whispered to Kim. They were starting to annoy me.

"About as long as it takes me to do this." Kim replied, then kissed my cheek.

The guys immediately stopped arguing and stared at us with disgust.

"EW! That's gross!" Milton yelled at us.

"Seriously! We do not need to see that, Yo!" Jerry agreed.

"Thanks for that." I whispered to Kim, while slightly chuckling.

Kim looked at me and bit her lip while raising her brow, as if to ask, 'For which?'.

I leaned down to Kim's ear and whispered, "Both." And she giggled.

"EW!" Jerry and Milton said to get our attention.

Just then Rudy walked in, probably from all the noise we were making.

"What is going on in here!?" Rudy yelled.

"Sorry Rudy-" Kim started but…

"Yo, it's not our fault! Jack and Kim were about to make out…again!" Jerry complained.

No we were not! I wish we were, but we were not!

"Ok…that's something I did not want to know." Rudy said, shaking his head.

"We were not! Anyway, Rudy what did you wanna tell us?" I replied.

"Well, we've got a tournament coming up next week." Rudy said.

"But we have tournaments all the time" Milton said, confused.

"Yes, but this is an important tournament because it could mean our dojo ets a huge billboard advertisement." Rudy informed us.

"WHOOO! That's swag yo!" Jerry said.

"Cool!" I agreed.

"That's awesome!" Kim replied.

"This could mean a lot of business for the dojo." Milton added.

"Yeah! And our entire chance of winning counts on one big sparring match, which will be won by, Kim!" Rudy announced.

Kim's eyes widened.

"Kim, we're counting on you." Rudy stated. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Rudy, I won't let you down." Kim replied.

I put my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her head, then whispered,

"That's my girl." Kim smiled, while slightly blushing.

I kissed her head. And Kim smelled like vanilla and mint, which was awesome.

"Oh, here we go again." Jerry complained.

"When will it stop!?" Milton yelled.

"Gross. I see what you mean guys." Rudy agreed.

"Your just jealous cause you don't have an awesome girlfriend, like I do." I said, smirking at them.

Kim smiled and giggled while biting her lip.

"We have girlfriends!" They all yelled at me.

"You lie to her everyday." I said pointing at Rudy. "She broke up with you." I said pointing at Milton. "And you can't even keep one girlfriend, you chase after every girl you see." I said pointing at Jerry.

They all opened their mouths to argue but closed them when they realized I was right. I smirked victoriously at them.

"Well, your girlfriend…is…um…" Jerry started. Kim cocked her head and raised her brow at him. While I just rested my chin on her head again, wanting to hear what they would say.

"She's um…" Jerry continued.

"She's…" Milton started. Now Kim was squinting at them, waiting for their reply.

"She's…tough?" Rudy kind of asked.

"And pretty…" Mitlon stated.

"And popular…" Jerry added.

"So you admit that my girlfriend," I looked down at Kim. "Is amazing?" I asked.

"Yes." They all grumbled.

I shook my head and out my arm around Kim walking her to a dummy.

Wow. Kim really is amazing. She's pretty, smart, tough, she has an amazing smile, she makes me happy, she's my best friend, and she's the best girlfriend a guy could have, she's perfect.

Kim started punching the dummy, really hard. I guess she really wants to work hard to win the tournament for us.

The guys started slightly whimpering over the whole girlfriend thing.

"Guys really?" I said. They just slumped into Rudy's office and a few moments later, I could hear sobbing.

Whoa. Ok, I should give those guys lessons on 'How to be a man'!

I then began watching Kim again, she was kicking and punching non-stop.

Once Kim stopped, she turned to me and asked,

"Jack, can we spar?"

"Um, Kim…" I said, unsure.

"Please! It'll give me practice for the tournament." She pleaded.

I still looked a little worried. Then Kim did it, she stuck out her lip, pouting and gave me her puppy-dog-eyes.

I could never resist that. I chuckled while rolling my eyes and walked onto the mat.

Kim stood in front of me and we bowed.

"Wait. How about, you attack me, and I tell you what to do?" I asked before she came at me.

"But I don't wanna hurt you." Kim said, honestly.

"Don't worry I block your hits." I said smiling. Kim nodded, then threw a punch at me.

I shifted to the side.

"Ok, that was good, keep going." I told her.

Kim kicked at me and I quickly moved back before I got hit.

"See, when you kick, you should aim to the side cause that will give less of a chance of the person dodging it." I informed her. Kim nodded.

"Ok, now, do a spinning back kick at my chest." I said.

Kim attempted the move and did it perfectly, luckily I moved out of the ay just in time.

Kim is so perfect, she can do the hardest karate moves flawlessly, she can do flips and tricks easily because of cheerleading and gymnastics. Is there anything Kim can't do!?

"Jack? What should I do next?" Kim asked, kind of blushing, probably cause I was staring at her.

"Huh? Oh, um, aim a punch at my face, but then trip me, while I dodge it." I replied.

Kim did so, and as I shifted to move away from her fist, she extended her leg, tripping me.

I fell onto the mat, then flipped myself so I was facing Kim.

She got down and sat next to me.

"Jack, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asked, being a bit of an overprotective girlfriend.

"That was great Kim. You did it perfectly." I told her. Perfect, that word describes Kim perfectly. Kim kissed my cheek, and smiled at me.

Suddenly the guys came out of the office, and head out of the dojo.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked, wondering.

"To get awesome girlfriends!" They yelled as they walked out.

The next day, I was waiting for Kim at my locker, in school.

I had just finished putting away my books when a beautiful girl walked through the main doors.

It was Kim, obviously. She was wearing a dark blue neck-line blouse, white ripped skinny jeans and blue sandals that matched her shirt. Her beautiful, blonde hair was down and curled at the bottom, and two short strands were tide back together. She looked absolutely stunning, she was beautiful, even more then usual. The only word to describe her is…Perfect.

I swear I had just tiny bit of drool coming down my lip. I was staring right at her and her eyes were looking straight into mine. She walked over to me.

"He Jack." Kim said while smiling and biting her lip. I think she was blushing, probably cause I was still staring at her.

"Hey Kimmy." I said smiling back. "You look really pretty."

Kim giggled. Then replied, "Thanks."

"So what do you wanna do after school?" I asked.

"I was kinda hoping to practice again. I really wanna win the tournament for us." She replied.

I put my backpack on one of my shoulders, then held Kim's hand and we started to walk off.

"But you practiced a lot yesterday…" I said. I want Kim to spend time with me, other than in practice.

"Jackie, I've got to practice more if I want to win the tournament for us." She told me. I love it when Kim calls me 'Jackie' but she doesn't do it much, unless she's trying to beg me for something…

"Ok fine…But I'm coming with you." I replied.

"Of course." Kim said, before kissing my cheek, letting go of my hand and walking away while flirtatiously waving bye.

Jerry walked over to me.

"So, did you find a girlfriend yet?" I asked him, but obviously he didn't.

"Nope…" He said then frowned.

"You know Jerry, you just gotta be your self around a girl, show her who you really are. Like my Kimmy, she acts normal around me, and that's what makes her perfect." I told him.

Then I started thinking about how perfect Kim was again, so I only heard the last thing Jerry said which was,

"Ya, thanks for listening man, and there's no need to rub it in." Then walked away.

Wait, listening? What did he say? Eh, nevermind.

I walked to class, and spent the rest of the time thinking about one thing, My Kimmy.

After school, I met up with Kim by our lockers. She still wants to practice, and I still want to spend time with her.

Kim walked up to me, and as soon as she reached me she gave me a peck on the cheek.

I gave her a questioning look and she understood.

For being a great boyfriend and spending time with me." I smiled at her.

Kim then put her arm around me and we walked out.

We arrived at the dojo, Kim immediately ran into the changing room, and came back out in her gi. No matter what Kim is wearing she always looks beautiful to me. Like I said before, Kim IS perfect.

"Ready to start?" I asked, getting up from the bench I was sitting on.

Kim nodded, smiling at me. I love her smile.

I held a dummy for her while she punched and kicked at it. Her punches had so much force.

"Jack can you show me one of your special moves?" She asked, pouting.

"Sure thing." I replied, then stepped in front of the dummy.

Kim stood back then I began. First I threw a punch with one arm and kicked with the opposite leg. I then jumped and spun in the air, while extending my leg and kicking the dummy in the chest, making it fall back onto the ground.

"Whoa." Is all Kim said, but she had an impressed look on her face.

I smiled, then nodded at the dummy signaling Kim to try. I put it back up and told her what to do.

"First, throw a punch with your most powerful arm. Then kick it…" I helped Kim adjust her stance, then she began. As Kim did the move, the dummy fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Thanks Jack." Kim said, then ran into my arms for an embrace.

Just then, the guys walked in.

"Well, Donna Tobin rejected me." Milton announced.

"And Su Lin rejected me." Jerry added.

"And Tootsie rejected me." Rudy said. Wait, did he just say Tootsie!?

Suddenly Phil ran in and smacked Rudy across the face.

"How dare you ask out my Tootsie without her papa's permission!" Phil yelled, then walked out.

"But we love each other!" Rudy yelled after him. Unfortunately for him, Ms. Applebaum was walking in that very moment.

"HUH!" She gasped, then smacked Rudy across the face, and ran out.

"Okay…And I thought we had trouble with girls…" Milton commented.

"Whatever. Let's get to practice!" Rudy said, rubbing his cheek.

"Jerry! Come spar with me!" Kim yelled at the boy cowering behind Milton.

I chuckled then said, "Jerry, just spar with Kim and get it over with."

"Fine…" He replied, then walked onto the mat.

They bowed, then Kim immediately threw a punch at Jerry's chest.

"OW! Mamacita! Take it easy." He yelled.

Jerry kicked Kim in the side, but she ignored it and grabbed Jerry's arm to flip him.

Jerry got back up and threw a punch at Kim's stomach but she blocked it.

Kim then punched Jerry, then kicked him and then I realized that she was doing the move I taught her. She did it amazingly, pushing Jerry to the ground and having him land off the mat.

Kim stood there with a proud smile and her hands on her hips. I immediately started clapping for her and she skipped over to me and kissed my cheek.

I noticed Milton helping Jerry up. To continue practice, I grabbed a focus pad to help Kim train, and the guys started punching the dummies, they really are improving.

Kim and I stood in the middle of the mat, and I held up the focus pad for her to punch and kick at it. **(P.S I meant like the thing they use in spyfall, or like in 2 dates and a funeral with Rudy and Sam.)**

After continues kicks and punches, Kim hit the thing so hard that it flew out of my hand.

WOW. I was really impressed. See, even Kim's punches are perfect.

"Whoa Kim. That was great!" I told her, she smiled at me.

The guys walked over to us and Jerry said,

"Hey, wanna go grab some food at Phil's?"

"Actually it's not really food, so you wanna go grab some goat hair at Phil's?" Milton corrected.

"Nah, thanks guys but I gotta keep practicing." Kim replied.

It kinda bothered me that Kim said that, she's practiced enough!

"Kim, you've practiced a lot today, let's go eat." I told her, nodding at the door.

"Jack, I really need to practice, I've gotta win the tournament." She complained. While slightly pouting just to persuade me.

"Fine." I agreed. What!? Her pout is just too cute. Hey, don't give me that look.

Jerry and Milton walked out and over to Phil's but I just stayed there with Kim.

I set up a dummy on the middle of the mat for Kim, and she immediately started to punch and kick it.

I then sat on the bench and just watched Kim, then I started thinking…

Kim is amazing, she is the most skilled person I know, she does karate, gymnastics, cheerleading, she skateboards, she's awesome. I love everything about her, she's pretty, adorable, funny, smart, tough, and filled with pride, I love her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes sparkle. Kim can stand up for herself and for her friends. She is beautiful inside and out. Kim is my whole world.

And the only definition for all of this is, perfection. Kim is perfect.

Suddenly Kim knocked down the dummy with one swift punch.

I smiled when I saw her face, she looked really happy and was proud.

I then got up, stood behind her and carried her by the waist out of the dojo.

"Jack! I need to practice." Kim said.

"Kimmy, you've been practicing non-stop for 2 days, you need a break and I wanna spend time with you." I told her.

I walked into Phil's and found the guys sitting in our usual booth, I sat across from them, and sat Kim down beside me.

"I see you finally got her away from practice…" Milton said.

I nodded, then replied, "And she's staying here, Kim, you need a break."

"But Jack I need to practice, I've got to win the tournament." Kim said.

"Kimmy, you've already practiced a lot, and your already great, you need a break, and I need to be with my girlfriend." I told her, giving her a small smile.

"Ya Kim, Jack's right, you can already beat us up, I think you should take a break from practice yo." Jerry agreed.

"Ya, take a break Kim, you've practiced a lot, you don't need to keep practicing." Milto added.

"Ok Kim? _No more practice_!" I said, sternly but in a soft voice. Actually, I was almost pouting but Kim does that to me.

She then leaned up to me, and whispered in my ear.

"If you let me practice, I'll give you a kiss."

I suddenly got up, and Kim and I walked out of the booth, on our way to the door the guys asked,

"Where are you going!?" in unison.

"_Practice_." I merely said before I walked out, holding my girlfriends' hand.

We entered the dojo, and Kim began beating up the dummy once more.

I sat on the bench and watched.

After watching her for a few minutes, it popped into my head once more,

Kim is perfect.

I nodded and said to myself, "I guess practice does make perfect." While smiling.

I saw that Kim had a confused look on her face, and was wondering what I was talking about.

I just got up, walked and walked over to her. I put my hand on the back of her head and turned her to face me, I then kissed her full on the lips. Kim kissed back, but tried not to show it.

When we pulled away, Kim ignored me and went back to punching the dummy, as if she didn't like it. But I saw a smile creep onto her face. And that made me smile.

Kim will always be perfect.


	19. Everyday Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

Everyday Kiss

Kim's P.O.V

The guys, Jack and I were at the dojo, practicing.

Jack and I were using bo-staffs while Milton and Jerry were punching the dummies.

"Hey Jack, check this out." I said, before spinning the bo-staff in the air, grabbing it, swinging it from one hand to under one leg and into the other hand.

"Good job Kimmy!" Jack said, smiling sweetly at me. I love it when Jack calls me 'Kimmy', and I love Jack's smile. It just makes me happy, seeing him smile.

Jerry walked over to me, and announced, "I can do that!"

I raised a brow at him, and shoved the bo-staff at his chest signaling he should try.

Jerry then started off well, until he had to catch it from under his leg, he stepped on it and tripped falling on his face. I smirked.

"I meant to do that…" He said. Yeah sure…

I walked over to a dummy and began punching and kicking at it, while Jack walked over to his bag and took a sip from his water bottle.

"Kim, you should have some water." Jack said handing me the bottle.

"Thanks," I replied then took a sip.

I handed the bottle back to Jack and he put it away.

"Ew! Did you seriously just drink from Jack's bottle!?" Jerry asked, disgusted.

"Ya, so?" Jack said, walking back over to us.

"That's gross! And do you know how many diseases that could cause!?" Milton agreed.

"I kiss Jack like every day, it doesn't really matter." I stated, kind of ignoring Milton's boring question.

"Oh come on, you do not kiss him every day." Jerry replied, raising a brow.

"Ya, I do." I said, at the same time Jack said, "Ya, she does."

"Pfft." Milton and Jerry said, not believing it. Oh no they didn't! Never underestimate me.

"You wanna make a bet on that?" I asked, challenging them. I would win of course.

"Ya. I do… right now." Jerry agreed. **(Know where I got this!?) **While smirking, oh you will NOT win this Jerry.

"Ok, If I win, you have to pay for my and Jack's date this weekend." I demanded. Smiling evilly. I'm so winning this!

"And if I win, you buy me lunch at Phil's every day for a month." Jerry added.

Jerry and I nodded. And so that was it, the deal was made.

"Why do you kiss Jack so much anyway?" Milton asked me, curiously.

"I don't know. There's just always a reason to…" I replied, honestly.

"And sometimes I make her." Jack added, while smiling and blushing lightly.

His smile is really cute…Which makes me want to give him a quick kiss. So I did.

The guys looked at me with one brow raised.

"And…Sometimes I just want to." I admitted, blushing.

So, I have to kiss Jack every day, for the rest of the week, and when I win, Jerry pays for my date with my awesome and adorable boyfriend.

Next Day, At School. Day 1 Of The Deal.

Jerry, Milton and I were by our lockers. Milton and Jerry were talking about how they're gonna try to 'Get Girls', ya, that'll happen, the day Jack stops being cute. In other words, never.

"I've got a special line, it'll get me tons of chicks-" Milton started, but I gave him a 'Oh no you didn't!' Look, and he corrected himself.

"It'll get me tons of girls…" He waited for my approval, I nodded.

"Yo, I got a line. It's goes a little something like this-" Jerry said, but then a girl walked by and he let out 'said line', "What'd do girl!? WHOOO!"

"Yeahhhhh…that'll get you a bunch of girls, just like it has for the past 3 years." I commented, Milton started cracking up, and fist-bumped me while Jerry just glared while shaking his head.

"Not cool Kim, not cool!"

Suddenly Jack ran up to us, with a huge smile on his face.

"Guys! Guys! I was just talking with the principle and he said that thanks to all the sport activities I try, I am getting an award from him and the mayor of Seaford!" Jack said.

Jerry patted him on the shoulder, and said, "That's great man!"

Milton shook his hand and replied, "My buddy's getting an award!"

"That's awesome! Congrats Jack!" And that obviously me because it was followed by a kiss.

"Thanks guys, thanks Kimmy!" Jack replied, putting his arm around me.

"You know Jerry, that means Kim is closer to beating you in the bet." Milton reminded us.

"Oh yeah, get your wallet ready cause Jack and I's date is very soon Jerry." I gloated.

"Oh, nuh-uh! I'm winning Kim!" Jerry retorted.

"Jer, I'm pretty sure Kim is gonna win this..." Jack said. I hugged him and replied,

"Thanks Jackie!"

The bell rang and I said, "Well, bye guys, bye Jack." Jack kissed my cheek then I walked off to my next class.

Jack's P.O.V

This is the best argument Kim and Jerry have ever had! I can already tell that I'm going to love this bet! And I won an award! This will seriously be the greatest week ever!

I was in health class and was just sitting there gawking at a picture of Rudy. Whoa. That's what I do when I see Kim…I mean- Oh whatever, we're already dating.

Anyway, speaking of Kim, I was texting her, (I was hiding my phone under my desk), she's just so cute!

_Jack: I love this bet! ;)_

_Kim: I know you do ;)_

_Jack: But now I miss you_

_Kim: Awe! I miss you too! So what's Applebaum doing?_

_Jack: Gawking at a pic of Rudy…Like usual :P_

_Kim: LOL! I would be doing the same if I was looking at you_

_Jack: ;)_

_ Kim: I texted that instead of thinking it, didn't I!?_

_Jack: Yup Kimmy, but if it makes you feel better, I thought the exact same thing about you ;)_

_Kim: Hehe, but I should go, teacher's passing out hmw, love ya babe_

_Jack: K, love ya too! ;)_

The conversations I have with Kim are always the best! I just love her so much!

The Next Day, day 2 of the deal.

Kim, the guys, Rudy an I are all at the dojo.

"Imma go get some falafel, you up for it guys?" Jerry asked.

"Sure." Milton.

"K." Kim.

"You guys go ahead, I wanna have a word with Jack." Rudy announced, I know I looked a little worried cause Kim gave me a 'Do you want me to stay?' Look, I told to go ahead with the guys.

"Jack, I want you to represent our dojo in the upcoming tournament at the Black Dragon dojo, Bobby will be attending and he said that if you win he will make you a part-time sensei!" Rudy told me, and I probably had the most surprised look on my face.

"Rudy, this is awesome!" I gave him a quick bro-hug before running out to tell Kimmy…and the guys.

I quickly entered Phil's and sat next to Kim, then put my arm around her.

"So what'd Rudy say?" Kim asked me a little worried.

"He said that if I win the next tournament at the Black Dragon dojo, Bobby's gonna make me a part-time sensei!" I replied.

"That's awesome!" Milton replied.

"That's great dude!" Jerry agreed.

"You deserve it Jack, I know you can do it!" Kim said, and so I leaned down, I just couldn't resist. Kim quickly kissed me then we both pulled away.

Jerry and Milton were just staring at us weirdly.

"I told you, there's just always a reason to kiss him." Kim reminded them. Actually, now that I think about it, both today and yesterday's kisses were rewards, awesome! I should be good more often!

"Kim's winning Jerry…" Milton stated.

"This isn't over yet, dudes! I'm wining!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Sure you are Jer…sure you are." I said.

Then Kim and I got out of the booth and started to walk away, my arm around her shoulder, hers around my waist.

I LOVE this bet!

The next Day, Day 3 of the Deal.

I walked into school and saw Kim at her locker, so I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey Jack." Kim said, without even turning.

"Hey Kimmy," I rested my chin on her head, "Whatcha up to?"

"Getting my books." She replied, putting a book into her bag then turning to face me.

And then I saw her face, she looked so pretty, like any other day. Gosh, I love this girl.

"Whoa. You look really pretty today, Kimmy!" I exclaimed, smiling at her.

"Your sweet. But you don't need to say that." Kim said, while wrapping her around me waist and both of us turned to face the hall.

"You always look pretty Kim. In fact you look beautiful!" I told her, sincerely.

"Awe!" Kim said before kissing my cheek.

Then, Jerry came walking up to us trying to look smooth while shaking his head.

When he reached us he said, "Doesn't count, Kim!" he said my girl's name with venim.

Remind me to beat him up for that later.

"Jack!" Kim said sweetly. Kim then looked up at me with her adorable puppy dog eyes, and fluttered her eyelashes a few times.

Awe, that always gets me!

I looked back at Jerry and nodded while saying, "It counts."

Jerry then grumpily walked away.

Kim was watching after him and smirking victoriously, but she was interrupted when I grabbed both her cheeks and brought her lips to mine.

When we pulled apart I said, "It didn't count."

Kim giggled then asked, "Then why'd you tell Jerry it did?" While raising a brow.

"Well, you gave me those adorable puppy dog eyes, and I didn't want Jerry to think he got something over you…" I admitted.

Kim giggled then pulled me into another kiss, after we pulled away we walked over to our next class, which thankfully we had together.

The Next Day, Day 4 of the Deal, Last day before the date, Kim's P.O.V

The guys, Jack and I were all at the dojo, when Rudy walked out his office.

"Kim, demonstrate, to the guys, that new move I taught you, here use this dummy." Rudy announced while bringing out a dummy.

"Actually Rudy, I think Kim should demonstrate on Jerry." Jack said, while standing behind Jerry and patting both his shoulder. Jack then pushed Jerry forward onto the mat.

"WHAT!? No bro! No, no, no, no!" Jerry cried, almost literally.

I gave Jack a questioning look, he walked over to me and whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine but don't tell him,

"He did something that bothered me." **(Referring to the scene before when Jerry said 'Kim' with venom.) **I nodded.

Rudy asked, "Kim, you okay with that?"

I nodded again, but to Rudy this time. Jack stepped back next to Milton and the guys waited for me to start.

Jerry stood completely still, but closed his eyes tightly.

First, I kicked him on the side, I then punched him, after that I jumped then spun in the air and while extending my leg to kick him in the arm, I heard him weep,

"Why mamacita! Why!?"

Jerry was shoved back but tried to keep his balance on the mat, so I then grabbed his arm and with one swift motion flipped him sending him face down on the ground.

"Boom goes the dynamite! BOOM! I said Boom, Jerry!" I yelled cheerfully.

"Ya thanks for the notice Kim, I get it, I went boom!" Jerry replied not even bother to get up.

Jack ran over to me saying, "Kim, that was amazing!" and then engulfing me in a huge hug. He then pulled away slightly and kissed me, and like every other kiss with Jack, it was spectacular! I love him so much!

When we pulled away, Jack smiled proudly at me while I bit my lip.

"AND…WE HAVE A WINNER!" Milton yelled.

"Huh?" Jerry asked while finally lifting his face of the floor.

Through this, Jack's arms were still around my waist, and mine were holding his (very muscular) arms.

"Kim and Jack just kissed, Jer. Kim won the bet!" Milton explained.

"What!? Seriouly!? Estupido! I should have none this would happen, I mean they make out every five seconds!" Jerry replied, annoyed.

Jack and I both turn to him and yell, "Hey! That's not true!" In unison.

"Yeah, it is! Whatever, guess I'm paying for your date…UGH! When is it?" Jerry asked.

"Tomorrow, at…?"I looked over at Jack to signal that he should answer.

"5pm." Jack stated, I nodded and Jerry groaned. I smiled while shaking my head at him and then suddenly, Jack snuck in a quick kiss on my cheek. I blushed and he whispered,

"Your cute when you do that." Which made me giggle.

I noticed that Jerry started smirking deviously after a few minutes, what's he up to now!?

The next day.

So jack and I were finally on our date, and it was going great, because I was with the guy I love.

We purposely chose an expensive restaurant to teach Jerry a lesson about underestimating me.

We were sitting outside and the sun was setting which showed off Jack's sparkling brown eyes, is it just me or is Jack ten times more adorable now that we're dating!?

"You know I love you, right Kimmy?" Jack asked, smiling dreamily at me.

"I know, do you know that you're the guy of my dreams?" I replied, also smiling dreamily.

"Of course I do," But he had to ruin the moment, "I mean you stare at me, ALL the time!"

I rolled my eyes then shook my head while smiling at him.

Jack held my hand and we just stared into each other's eyes.

But the moment was ruined when Jerry and Milton rushed over to us and started eating all our food, really quickly.

"Uh…Guys what are you doing here?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"Well, since I'm paying I at least want to have a nice meal, yo! And this pasta is swag!" Jerry replied, while stuffing pasta into his face.

I sighed, great…so that's why he was smirking…

But Jack made me look at him again, he caressed my chin and stared into my eyes before leaning in and kissing me. Ok, I don't really mind the guys anymore…

But just like I said, I kiss Jack everyday…And that's how I like it!

**Sorry for the really long wait, I'm seriously so sorry! I have another to post, so don't worry!**


	20. Love? Kimmy Jack

**Sorry, I wrote this last week but my laptop was taken away so I can only post it now.**

**Note: They are not dating in this one either.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

Love? Kimmy. Jack.

Jack's P.O.V

The guys, Kim and I were in the middle of practice.

I was sparring Jerry, and I was about to do a special move.

Jerry threw a kick at me, but I jumped up, spun in the air, and kicked him right in the chest, making him fall back and off the mat.

"Whoa. Good job Jack." Kim said, smiling at me.

Kim is so cute.

"Thanks Kimmy." I said, smiling back at her. Kim and I stared into each other's eyes, and I think she might have been leaning in.

"You were really good Jack." Milton said.

"Ya, thanks." I replied, not even paying attention to him.

I just kept smiling at Kim, and she was smiling at me.

"Uh…hello, in pain over here, yo!" Jerry yelled, still lying on the mat.

Kim and I just stared at him. I was kind of glaring though. I mean seriously, he ruined our moment!

Milton walked over and helped Jerry up.

"Well, I gotta go, bye guys." Kim said.

I put my arm around her and walked over to the door with her.

"Can't you stay Kim?" I asked, pouting.

"Sorry, but I really gotta meet Grace, or she'll start texting me nonstop about how I'm late." Kim told me.

"WHOOO! Tell her I said, 'What it do girl', actually, I'll just come with you, yo!" Jerry said, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

Kim rolled her eyes but ignored him.

"Fine. Bye Kimmy." I said, smiling at her.

"Bye Jack." Kim replied, then walked out of the dojo.

"So let's finish up practice." Milton said.

"Nah, I don't feel like it anymore." I replied. It's not fun without Kim.

"Let's play a game yo!" Jerry suggested.

"Ok…what game?" I asked, curious.

"How about, I say a word and you say the first thing that enters your mind." Milton said.

"Sure," I replied, while Jerry nodded.

"Ok, Jerry first." Milton said.

I sat on the bench and Milton and Jerry sat on chairs in front of me.

"School." I started.

"Girls" Jerry replied. Milton and I gave him straight faces.

"Karate." Milton said.

"Girls." Jerry replied.

"The mall." I said.

"Girls." Jerry replied.

"Math." Milton said.

"20 girls." Jerry replied, smirking.

"Ok, Jerry's round is done." Milton announce, annoyed.

"Not cool, man. Not cool." Jerry replied.

"Falafel Phil's." Milton said.

"Girls." Jerry replied. Not your turn, Jer.

"Not you. Jack. Falafel Phil's." Milton repeated.

"Grease." I said.

"Rudy." Milton said.

"Crazy." I replied.

"Movie." Milton

"Bobby Wasabi." Me.

"Ninja." Milton said.

"Fight." I replied.

"Flip." Milton said.

"Jerry." I replied.

"HEY!" Jerry yelled.

He then got up and got a bottle of water.

He started taking a really long sip and Milton kept saying words quickly.

"karate." Milton said.

"Passion." I replied.

"Geometry." Milton.

"Boring." Me.

Milton gave me a straight face after I answered that.

"babies."Milton.

"Crying." I said while rolling my eyes.

"sleep." Milton.

"Relax." Me.

"Love." Milton.

"Kimmy." I replied.

"Foo-" Milton started…

But Jerry cut him off with a big spit take. Whoa.

"Am I the only one who heard what Jack just said!?" He asked.

I had a clueless look on my face. What!?

"What- Oh my gosh! And Jerry figured it out before I did!?" Milton yelled.

"What did I say?" I asked, still wondering.

"You love Kim." They both replied in unison.

"Um…" I started, badly, I might add.

"You love Kim!" Jerry yelled.

"You love Kim!" Milton yelled.

"I…love Kim…" I said.

"Whoa…Well, we always knew this would happen, come on Jerry let's go tell her-" Milton said.

"Oh no you don't! I can't just tell her-" I replied.

"Don't worry bro, you won't…we will!" Jerry told me.

"No, you won't! I need to figure this out first. I have to find a way to tell her." I said.

Kim's P.O.V

Grace and I were at Phil's and she was making me play some mind game. So she was saying random words and I had to reply with the first thing that came into my mind.

"Puppies" Typical Grace…

"Cute." I replied.

"Brad Wolfe." She said. I suppose she wants me to get all girly, but no. I won't.

"A guy…" I said.

Grace gave me a straight face.

"cheerleading." She then said.

"Pep." I said.

"Weird." Grace.

"Jerry." Me. Grace nodded at that.

"Shopping." She obviously said.

"Skateboard." I said happily but Grace just rolled her eyes.

"Sport." Grace.

"Karate…DUH!" I replied.

"Love." Grace said.

"Jack." I answered. Grace had a shocked face. And I looked kinda confused about that.

"Next?" I asked.

"Wait! You love Jack!" Grace replied.

"Ya, and…?-Oooooh…" I said, realizing what I had said.

"OMG! I've got to go tell'em!" Grace yelled, while getting up, but I pulled her back down.

"No. I can't just tell him." I told her.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll help you figure this out." She said. I nodded while smiling.

"So, what should I say to him?" I asked her, blushing.

"Well…When did it start?" Grace asked me, girlishly.

"I'm not sure, I guess that one time when I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me and I felt so happy, Jack was right there in front of me and it was amazing." I replied, kind of stopping myself before I entered a daydream.

"You kind of just described every time your around Jack." Grace informed me.

"Well, I remember there was an apple…" I added.

"You mean when you first met!?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Um…I don't know…I guess. There was just a spark when our hands touched." I replied.

"It made me feel…amazing." I added.

"So just go for it. Just tell him. Tell him how you feel." Grace said.

Jack's P.O.V

"Guys. What am I gonna do, I can't just randomly go up to someone and say 'I love you.'!" I said to Jerry and Milton.

"It's not someone, it's Kim. Your best friend, the person you trust the most, the girl you obviously love and hopefully your future girlfriend!" Milton replied.

"Your right…but I don't even know what to say." I said.

"Well, how about you go and- actually you should, or maybe even try sending an anonymous letter saying you'll meet her at…" Milton kept babbling.

"Milton that's too complicated. I have no idea how I'm gonna tell the girl of my dreams that I'm completely in love with her! It's just, she makes me feel different, in a good way, but I don't know how to explain it…" I said.

"Dude. Just tell her that you love her. No more than that, bro!" Jerry advised.

Milton and I stared at him with shocked faces.

"How come your so smart today?" Milton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…I was just thinking about…Um, I forgot. WHOOO! There's a girl outside!" Jerry replied then tried to walk out. But…I pulled him back in.

"So, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Kimmy…that I love her." I announced, mainly to get myself ready.

"Awe! Does Jawckie wove Kimmy!?" Jerry teased.

I glared at him, and said sternly, "Only I call her that, got it!?"

Jerry quickly nodded, afraid.

I took a deep breath.

"Go get your Kimmy- I mean Kim, Jack!" Milton said.

I pushed the door open, ready to walk into Phil's and tell Kim how I feel.

I was half-way through the courtyard when I met Kim in the middle.

"Uh. Kim, I…" I started, and at the same time Kim said, "Uh, Jack, I…"

"I…" We both said in unison.

"Just get on with it!" I heard Milton yell from behind me and Grace yell from behind Kim.

I held Kim's hands, and gave her a nervous smile, while she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers.

"I love you." We both said, once again in unison.

My eyes widened, because not only did I just confess my love, but so did Kim.

I saw a smile appear on Kim's face and a few seconds later, she pulled me into a big hug.

As we separated I looked down into Kim's big, beautiful, brown eyes. I didn't know if this is what she wanted, but I never wanted anything more, so I leaned down and kissed her, full on the lips. She kissed back. It was amazing. It was spectacular. It was the greatest moment of my life. I felt Kim smile into the kiss, and I did too.

"I've always loved you." We whispered against each other's lips.

Milton's P.O.V

As Jack and Kim were kissing, I saw Julie pass by.

"Julie!? I've missed you so much! I love you." I said, and tried to pull her into a kiss.

"Awe Miltie…" She opened her arms, about kiss and hug me, then yelled, "Coming Tommy!"

And ran off to her new boyfriend Tommy. Well…Miltie just died a little…

Love stinks. Well, it does if your names aren't 'Jack' and 'kim'.

**I know it's really short, and I'm so sorry!**


	21. Finally AloneWith Frank

Yup M.E.C I will be doing a 'Slip Down Memory Lane' remake with your idea! Ya, I'm back, sorry for the long wait. I might update more! Oh, and I got the outback idea from A.N.T Farm but I'm not trying to copy it.

Finally Alone...with Frank  
Jack's P.O.V  
Right now, I was in Phil's with Kim, we were on a date. And even though Phil's food is gross, I'm just glad to be with my girl.  
"I really enjoy spending time with you, Kimmy." I told her honestly.

She smiled then said, "Ya, me too. we're always with the guys, I miss having some time with MY guy." She winked at the last part.  
Suddenly the guys burst in and scooted into our booth, talking about some girl they saw.  
"Yo, you guys should have been there, some girl was checking me out, it was swasome! I played the girlfriend card though..." Jerry said, proudly.  
"Jerry, you don't have a girlfriend." Kim stated, but I could tell she was annoyed.  
"Ya, and I'm trying to spend time with mine." I added, annoyed.  
"Ya but when you want a girl, you've gotta play hard to get." Jerry said, ignoring me.  
"Jerry she wasn't checking you out, she was looking at her boyfriend that was behind you." Milton told him.  
"Oh yeah? And how do you know!?" Jerry countered, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because that's me, I asked her out yesterday!" Milton retorted.  
Jerry laughed then said, "And she said yes!?" then shook his head, "She wants the swag master!"

Kim was really annoyed and so was I. Seriously, they ruined our date!  
"Guys, I'm kind of busy, I'll help you settle this later!" I exclaimed, obviously angry.  
"Ok...Kim can you help us?" Jerry asked, stupidly if I may say so myself.  
"Hello...on a date here!" Kim yelled.  
"oh really? With who?" Jerry...again.  
"Come on Kim, lets go." I said, really annoyed now.  
The guys got out to let Kim and I out, but once we started walking out, they followed us going on about the girl again.  
"Yo, we should all go to the movies tomorrow!" Jerry announced, happily. But I was annoyed.  
"Jer, Kim and I already have plans for tomorrow." I told him, trying to get out of it, so I can be with my girlfriend...Alone.  
"Sweet, we'll join you. Right, Jerry?" Milton said, excitedly.  
Jerry nodded while Kim and I groaned.  
UGH! Ok. They're my best friends but this is ridiculous, can't a guy spend time alone with the girl he loves!?  
"Jack?" Kim whispered.  
"I know, I wanna get rid of them too." I whispered back.  
"Yo, we should all go see Monkey Maham 3! Now!" Jerry yelled.  
"No Jerry," at least Milton's on our side... "We should go see The Mighty Chestnut, it's much more educational!" Spoke too soon.

"No, that's not swag yo!" Jerry argued, Terribly.  
"Fine! Come on Kim!" Milton yelled before grabbing my Kimmy's wrist and dragging her away.  
"Fine! Come on Jack!" Jerry yelled before pulling me away too.  
Kim and I reached for each other's hands and I slightly touched her finger tips before I was stupidly dragged away again.  
"Jerry...let go!" I started calmly, yelling at the end.  
"Man, we're gonna miss the movie!" He complained, stopping.  
"Milton...Let go!" Kim yelled, pulling the nerd back.  
I walked back over to Kim and put my arm around her.  
"Guys, we just wanna be alone!" I told them and Kim nodded.  
"Ok, guys...Get outta here Milton, we wanna be alone!" Jerry said pushing him away.  
"UGH!" Kim and I yelled throwing our arms in the air.

The Next Day.  
Kim and I were walking around the courtyard whispering to each other while being followed by Milton and Jerry.  
"We really need some alone time." I whispered. the guys wouldn't stop!  
"Ya, I miss having a date with just you, I really don't need the cheerleaders thinking that I'm dating the coolest guy in school, the nerdiest and the...Jerry." She stated.  
"Haha, I'm the coolest guy in school."  
I guess I said that instead of thinking it cause Kim said,  
"And the cutest too." before kissing my cheek.  
The guys were babbling on and on about who-knows-what, behind us, thinking that we were paying attention.  
"How long till they realize we aren't even listening?" Kim asked.  
"Well, one of them is Jerry so I'd say, a long time." I replied.  
"So, then I was like, 'Whoa chica. The swag master…' then blah, blah…" Jerry started but Kim and I zoned him out.  
"That's it! Guys, let's just go to practice!" Kim said, turning to face the knuckle-heads who can't take a hint.

The guys agreed and we all walked into the dojo, to see Rudy all happy and excited.  
"What's up Rudy?" I asked, curiously.  
The guys stood near the bench at the side while Kim sat on it, me standing a little further away from her.  
Rudy walked over to us and squealed out, "Guys! I was speaking to a tournament arranger and he wants Jack," He looked my way, "To go up against a few other karate students in Australia!"  
We all freaked out! This is awesome!  
"Ya, they sent you 2 tickets for the flight." Rudy told me. I walked over to Kim and wrapped my arm around her from behind, I saw a smile on her face and I whispered in her ear,  
"We can have our alone time." Then kissed her cheek, her smile grew.  
But then...Rudy said, "But, like when we went to China, I traded them in for 4 coach tickets."

"But we're five…" Milton stated, raising a brow.  
Rudy looked nervous, and replied, "About that…I may have gotten myself a business seat…"  
Grrr…Thanks for ruining my alone time with Kim!

"Well, it'll be great to go to Australia! Did you guys know that-"

"Ya Milton we know, did you know that if your not quite you'll get a fist to the face!?" Kim said, obviously getting aggravated.

Milton tried to hide behind Jerry in fear.

"Yo, I can hit on some Australian babes! WHOOO!" That was Jerry, duh!

"Whatever guys. So when's the flight, Rudy?" I asked, kneeling behind Kim, my arm still around her.

"It's after tomorrow, so be ready with your bags." He firmly informed all of us before skipping into his office and squealing.

Kim got up, then her and I walked to the changing rooms.

"Well, goodbye to alone time." She said sadly.

"Don't worry Kimmy, I'll make sure we get it." I stated nodding while smiling reassuringly at her.

She whispered, "Thanks Jack." and kissed my cheek before we went to our separate changing rooms.

The Next Day, Kim's P.O.V

So tomorrow we're going to Australia, and thanks to Rudy, my chance for alone time with Jack is gone. But, I think Jack can do it, he told me he'd make sure we get some time to ourselves, see, this is why Jack is the sweetest guy on the planet.

Right now, Jack and I are hiding from the guys, who are trying to find us. Ya, they're really bad at looking cause Jack and I are crouching by a plant on the mall the courtyard.

"Jackie, this ridiculous!" I whispered to him.

"I know, Kimmy. But don't worry, we can get away from them when we get to Australia. They don't know their way there and if they try to look for us...Jerry will probably get lost." He replied, reassuringly.

I nodded, but then the guys walked past so I tapped Jack, him and I hid our heads down.

I sighed, so Jack said, "I'll make sure of it." He raised my chin and looked deep into my eyes before he pationatly kissed me. Wow, Jack is seriously so amazing. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than with him.

Suddenly the guys walked upto us.

"There you are! We've been looking for you!" Milton said, as he and Jerry pulled us up.

"Ya, and I've been trying to spend time with my girl." Jack angrily grumbled to himself, I heard it though and it made me giggle inside, even though I was annoyed. Jack just does that to me.

"So guys, let me tell you about what happened in science the other day..." Milton started, but we just ignored him.

Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders from behind and rested his chin on my head while whispering, "At least we were alone for a little while."

Jerry and Milton walked behind us, talking, making it harder for us to escape.

And, just like we've been doing the past few days, Jack and I were whispering to each other.

The Next Day, Jack's P.O.V

We had all met up at the dojo and were now sitting in the plane. Unfortunately, Rudy left Kim and I with Jerry and Milton so it was going to be a long flight. We were sitting in the middle aisle which had 4 seats.

And, Milton needed a side seat so that he could get to the restroom when he felt air-sick. And the flight-attendant didn't want Jerry hitting on her so he had to sit in a middle seat, which meant, Kim and I couldn't even sit next to each other.

"That lady is so hot, yo!" Jerry yelled.

"Oh no! Its coming out!" Milton yelled before running to the restroom. I feel really bad for the old lady that was still in there.

I looked around the plane, still upset, and noticed all the couples, alone on the side aisles. I wish that was us.

"Jack, can you get Jerry to shut up!?" Kim asked me, clearly wishing it was just us. I felt the same way.

"Jer, stop bothering the flight-attendant and more importantly, Kim." I told him.

"Not cool yo, not cool." Was his reply. Obviously.

"Thanks Jack." Kim said, then her and I held hands across Jerry's seat.

"Oh no! Jerry's gonna blow, yo!" Jerry yelled before getting up and running to the bathroom, separating Kim and I's hands.

That bathroom now had, a puking Milton, a blowing Jerry (TMI by the way) and a poor, innocent old lady.

I got up and sat right beside Kimmy.

"That poor old lady." I said, chuckling slightly.

Kim smiled, and said "Ya. But at least we're alone now."

I looked deep into her big, brown eyes, and snuck in a quick kiss on her cheek.

I held Kim's hand, and rubbed it with my thumb.

"I'll make sure we're alone in Australia." I reassured her. I love spending time with Kimmy.

"What about the tournament?" Kim asked me, looking a bit sad.

"Hey, I'll be there when it starts, but," I put my arm around her, "I wanna spend time with my favorite girl." I smiled down at Kim and she snuggled into my chest.

The guys rushed out of the bathroom, a sick looking old lady coming out behind them.

Milton sat in his seat and Jerry looked at me.

"Hey! That's my seat bro!" He yelled, making an annoyed face.

I glared at him and firmly said, "Jerry. Sit. NOW." While pointing at the seat, I was sitting in before.

Jerry quickly sat down, fear in his eyes, while grumbling something in Spanish.

Kim rested her head on my shoulder, with her eyes closed, while we whispered to each other.

"Kimmy, will you cheer for me at the tournament?" I asked her softly.

"Of coarse, I'll be cheering the loudest, I know you'll win, Jack." She replied, kissing my cheek, before setting her head back only shoulder.

"Thanks Kim." I said smiling. I put my head down on hers and we fell asleep, but I could still hear Milton getting sick and Jerry hitting on the passengers...who by the way had mean looking boyfriends. But hey, he (and the others) interrupted Kim and I's time together, so he can save himself.

after a few hours, we landed in Australia, and had met up with Rudy. We are now all at the tournament arena, where all the competitors are settling in and practicing.

Suddenly, Frank walked up to us with a few other black dragons. Wait! WHAT!?

"Rudy, why are they here!?" I asked, annoyed, even more than before.

"I forgot to tell you guys...they're competing." He replied sheepishly.

"Not just competing, winning!" Frank stated. Yeah right!

"Hey Frank..." Kim started nicely, he smiled and blushed. "How about you shut it, the only one winning here, is Jack!" She finished. Awww, my Kimmy is the best.

The black dragons walked away angrily. And we started looking around.

"Hey Jack, show these guys what you did to beat Kai that one time!" Jerry exclaimed, he was talking to some of the competitors.

"Oh and show them how you can break like 15 boards!" Milton added.

Really guys!? No, time for Jack and Kim time.

"Um, maybe later." I replied, trying to keep my cool and not show I was annoyed.

Suddenly, Milton started dragging Kim away to some professors in the corner. Kim and I were holding hands though so I was dragged too.

"Kim! Tell these scientist how you helped me solve that advanced mathematical equation!" Milton said excitedly.

See, my girl is smart! And cute, and beautiful, and athletic and cool and tough and amazing. Just perfect.

Okay, now that I'm done daydreaming about my girlfriend, I have to sneak us out of here.

While Milton was talking to the scientists and Jerry was demonstrating how to break a board, while instead breaking a hand, I led Kim out of there and into a place out back, which is called an outback.

"See Kimmy, I told you I'd make sure we're alone." I told her smiling down at her beauty.

Kim giggled her adorable giggle and replied, "Thanks Jackie. You know I love you right?"

"Of coarse Kimmy. But...I love you more." I said cockily.

"Nuh uh!"Kim argued.

"yup. It's true." I said, then quickly ran away Kim chasing me.

Eventually she caught up and stopped me by putting her lips to mine.

"See, I love you more." Kim said when we pulled away.

I chuckled, and said, "Whatever you say. But you know...your my dream girl." I looked down at her and she had her eyes on me, looking deep into my eyes.

"Your amazing Kim. Your my whole world. Your the one who makes me happy. No one but you." I told her, Kim just bit her lip then stood on her tip-toes and kissed me again.

We pulled away and I put my arm around her waist as we walked through the outback. Kim snuggled her head into my chest. Man, do I love this girl!

"Jack, your my one and only. I can't live without you. You make my heart race. Your amazing." Kim said to me. I smiled.

"I love you." We both said in unison.

Kim and I just continued walking through the outback, the same position we were in before.

"So are you excited to compete?" Kim asked me.

"Ya, you know it's great to go around the world with my favorite people, doing what I love. Even though I wish it was just me and my favorite person." I replied, winking in the end.

Kim blushed and whispered, "Ya, just us."

We just walked along, talking, spending time, alone. I read once that the outback is pretty hardcore, but Kim and I are tough, we can handle ourselves. I know Kim can.

After a long time of walking, we heard a loud, girl-ish, shriek.

Kim and I's eyes widened, and we glanced at each other before running to the source of it.

Meanwhile, Rudy's P.O.V

Milton, Jerry and I were all in the tournament arena, I wonder where Jack and Kim- Oh! A vending machine!

I quickly ran over to it.

Ok, 50 cents for a pack of gummy bears...hmmm, where'd I put my trick coin? I mean, um...uh...oh don't give me that look, I have a very low salary.

Anyway, the gummy bears wouldn't come out! So I hit the machine.

Still no gummy bears...

"Come on, daddy wants his bears!" I yelled kicking it. Ok that's it.

I took a few steps back and jumped onto the machine, which made it Fall on top of me.

Meanwhile Milton's P.O.V

I was talking to the professors and they said I was smart enough to get into very good college...pfft, tell me something I don't know.

Jerry was talking to some competitors,trying to show them 'His moves'. Like he has any...

Once they got bored they walked away, leaving Jerry confused until he saw a girl and said...

"What it do girl!? WHOOO!"

The Australian girl, who obviously was creeped out, ran away only to be followed by my friend the goof Jerry himself.

Hey, where are Jack and Kim- ooooh! There's another scientist!

Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I ran and found out that the scream came from Frank who was being beaten up by a kangaroo.

Oh no. And there's another one.

"Jack? Should we help him?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, we can't let him get hurt." I said and we ran over to help, only to be attacked.

"Don't hurt them Jack." Kim said. I nodded.

"Don't worry, Kimmy." I replied.

The kangaroo punched me while the other one kicked Kim. A third kangaroo came out and started beating up Frank again.

It threw another punch but I jumped away and started talking softly to it.

"Hey, hey. Stop, don't worry, I won't hurt you." it suddenly stopped punching.

And hopped over to the one with Kim.

I saw that the other kangaroo calmed down with Kim and they both hopped back over to me.

They looked over to the one with Frank and then back at me.

I walked over and helped Frank up. The kangaroo hopped over to it's friends and they hopped off.

"Thanks Jack. I'm sorry for always being a jerk...truce?" Frank asked and held his and out.

Kim and I glanced at each other, and I was about to shake it but...

Frank swiped his hand away, and yelled, "Syce!" and started laughing.

Kim and I rolled our eyes.

Suddenly, a giant bird flew by and attacked Frank's face.

"Do you wanna help him, Jack?" Kim asked me again.

"Nah, I think we helped him enough." I replied, remembering what he said.

I put my arm around Kim and we walked off to have some more alone time before the tournament.

**Sorry took a while. I can only write on weekends though.**


	22. Who's Her Boyfriend?

**Here comes an FB one-shot. I had other ideas but I wanna post this first. is his FB name. P.P.S They are dating in this one, Milton and Jerry forgot though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

Who's Her Boyfriend!?

Kim Crawford has changed her status to 'In A Relationship'

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez, Milton David McKrupnick, FaceFungusDude and 12 others like this

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez: Yo Kim, I'm your new boyfriend right? ;)

Kim Crawford: Nooooooo, it's not you Jerry!

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez: Don't deny it Kimmy )

Milton David McKrupnick: Jerry, it's obviously me.

Kim Crawford: Nope.

Brad Wolfe, Jerry 'TheSWAGMaster' Martinez, Brett 'Boyfriend Material' and 10 others like this

Brad Wolf: Please, Kimmy would date me, not you guys ;)

Kim Crawford: First, its not you. Second, Only my boyfriend can call me Kimmy!

Brad Wolfe: Exactly Kimmy ;)

FaceFungusDude: it's me. Kim even told me she'd kiss me once :)

Brett 'Boyfriend Material': no. You are ALL wrong, it's me. I am Kim's boyfriend.

Milton David McKrupnick: I know it's me Kim. I am the closest to you, it was only a matter of time...

Kim Crawford: First, No your not. Second, no your not. And third, it was never a matter of time!

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez: And I know it's me because I'm the swagiest guy on the planet, yo! ;)

Milton David McKrupnick: No, I am the swagiest...actually, I take that back, I don't wanna be...'Swag' as you call it.

Brad Wolfe: ok, you can all just give up, I am Kim's new boyfriend and that will not change.

Brett 'Boyfriend Material': What is wrong with you, Kim is my girlfriend, duh!

Kim Crawford: You are all hopeless! It's non of you! He's cute, sweet, athletic, smart, tough and I know he loves me.

Brett Boyfriend Material': Exactly ;)

Milton David McKrupnick: Exactly ;)

FaceFungusDude: Exactly ;)

Brad Wolfe: Exactly ;)

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez: Exactly ;)

FaceFungusDude: I am Kim's perfect match.

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez: Dude, you got fungus...on your face, yo!

FaceFungusDude: I'll have you know, Kim loves it!

Brad Wolfe: No. No she doesn't!

Milton David McKrupnick: That is highly unsanitary! You should visit my doctor! His name is...um...

Brad Wolfe: MILTON!

Brett 'Boyfriend Material': MILTON!

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez: MILTON! Wait...what does Unsanitary mean!?

Milton David McKrupnick: Nevermind. Anyway,back to the matter at hand, I am Kim's boyfriend! Not you...popular jocks...

Brad Wolfe: Sure...

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez: Guys, she obviously likes The SWAGMASTER!

Brad Wolfe: In other words...not you.

Brody Carlson: ok, I don't get why your all fighting when Kim likes me.

FaceFungusDude: I am positive that Kim likes me.

Brett 'Boyfriend Material': She's dating me!

Brad Wolfe: No. She's dating me!

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez: That's weird cause I'm her boyfriend.

Brody Carlson: Kim is my girlfriend brochacho! Not anyone elses!

Milton David McKrupnick: I'm Kim's boyfriend, we even kissed, twice!

Brett 'Boyfriend Material': WHAT!?

Brad Wolfe" WHAT!?

Brody Carlson: WHAT!?

FaceFungusDude: WHAT!?

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez: WHAT!? No really, I'm confused.

Jack Brewer: Hey guys, sorry I wasn't online lately. I was just on a date with Kim. So what's up? :)

Jerry 'The SWAGMastwr' Martinez: We're trying to find out who Kim's boyfriend is. Do you know?

Brett 'Boyfriend Material': No comment.

Brad Wolfe: No comment.

FaceFungusDude: No comment.

Milton David McKrupnick: No comment.

Brody Carlson: No comment.

Kim Crawford: Jackie, they were all saying that they're my boyfriend

Jack Brewer: Hmmm...I'll be at all your houses in five, oh and Milton, I'm coming to yours first.

Kim Crawford: Bye Jack ;)

Jack Brewer: Bye Kimmy ;)

Jerry 'The SWAGMaster' Martinez: oooooooh! Now I get it! OH NO!

**Sorry it's short!**


	23. HOTWith Glasses?

**THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR 100 HUNDRED REVIEWS! I am so grateful! Sorry it's late, I can only update on weekends!**

**Note: Leo does actually wear glasses sometimes. Olivia too.**

HOT…With Glasses?

Kim's P.O.V

I was sitting in the dojo, with Jerry and Milton, who were just playing around.

Then, an adorable guy wearing a pair of thick, black glasses walked into the dojo. I skipped over to him and kissed his cheek, which made the guys give me weird looks.

"Kim! Your cheating on Jack with a nerd!?" Jerry yelled at me. No. I'm not.

"Hey, get out of here! I'm the only nerd allowed in this dojo!" Milton yelled at _Jack_.

"Guys. This is," I took off Jack's glasses for a second, "Jack." I told them, and Jack nodded.

"JACK!?" They both yelled in unison.

"Come on guys really? He has the same cute face, and I would never cheat on Jack." I stated.

I saw Jack smile at that. AWE, I love his cute smile.

"Jack? Really?" Milton asked raising a brow.

Jack nodded and said, "Yup." Then kissed my cheek.

"But why are you wearing glasses?" I asked, not that I minded, he looked adorable.

"Well, I've always worn them, just not in public, so I thought I'd try. Do I look weird?" He replied, smiling at me.

"Nope, you look cute. You know, I wear glasses too, but I never wanted to wear them out cause I thought I would look nerdy." I told them, Milton raised his brow at me.7

"Nah, I'd bet they look great on you. Wear them to school tomorrow? Please." Jack replied, giving me his puppy dog eyes, which he knows I can't resist.

"Okay." I said, a little nervous. Jack pulled me into his arms and kissed my foorhead.

"Don't worry, you'll awesome." He stated before we all went to the changing rooms. On the way, I heard Milton and Jerry talking about how, 'Jack's glasses are a babe magnet'. Oh no. No good can come of this.

Once we all came out, Rudy had us start practice. Half way through practice Rudy finally noticed.

"Um…Jack, there's something different about you…did you cut your hair?" Rudy asked.

I walked over to Jack and he put his arm around me.

"Rudy, that is something that will never happen. Not that I mind." I answered before kissing Jack's cheek.

"Ya, Kim's right." Jack agreed, nodding, with a smile on his face.

"Anyway, no, I just started wearing my glasses." He continued, happily.

"Oh, really? Back in the day, I used to wear glasses, I was considered one of the coolest kids...among my family members." Rudy replied. I kinda feel bad for him now.

"Well, now glasses are cool." I told him.

"What? Really!?" Rudy yelled happily before running to his office.

Jack and I gave each other, 'This can't be good' looks.

Rudy walked back out of his office, wearing a pair of old-lady-glasses.

We all gave him weird looks, which caused him to say,

"Rockin'em, aren't I!?"

"Sure..." Jack and I said, sarcastically.

"Yeah! They're awesome!" That was Milton.

And Jerry burst out laughing.

Milton walked over to Rudy and they started talking about the glasses, while Jerry rolled on the floor.

Jack put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out. He still looks as cute as ever. But through all of practice, I kept hearing Jerry and Milton talking about something that will make them, 'Chick Magnets'.

The Next Day, Jerry's P.O.V

So, I came up with this amazing idea! Yup, me. Jerry The Swag Master Martinez, came up with this great idea! What was I talking about? Right. My great idea.

I'm at school, talking to, The Smokin' Hot Lindsey! And, wearing my brand new thick, black, glasses. And I look SWAG, Yo!

"Yo, Lindsey, you dig my cool new glasses!?" I said, smoothly.

"Um...No! You look like a big dork! Well, bigger than usual." She replied. Not cool, man-Lindsey, not cool!

"Hey Mamacita! Jack's wears glasses!" I told her. Hope Kim doesn't kill me.

"No he doesn't!" she argued and just then, Jack came in through the main doors, with his glasses on.

Lindsey turned and gasped at Jack, but I saw a smile on her face.

Jack's P.O.V

I walked into school and saw Jerry talking to Lindsey. But then I noticed the girl I was looking for.

I walked over to Kim who was by her locker, facing it. So, I walked up behind her.

"Come on Kimmy. Let me see your glasses." I said, happily. I can't wait to see her beautiful face with glasses.

Kim took her glasses out from her locker and put them on before turning to face me. She looked...ADORABLE! Kim is gorgeous, with and without glasses.

I lightly pinched her cheeks while saying,

"You look adorable." in a sweet voice.

Kim smiled then kissed my cheek. I put my arm around her and closed her locker before we started walking off.

Suddenly, a smiling Lindsey appeared in front of me. Oh great.

"Hi Jack!" She said, trying to act cute.

Then she turned to Kim and her expression changed to disgust.

"Kim." It's NOT okay to speak to Kim that way!

Kim raised a brow at her and said, with the same tone, "Lindsey." ha, it's funny when Kim says it.

"Anyway Jack," She turned back to me, "You look really hot with those glasses." She said, batting her eyelashes. Okay...Does she not see the girlfriend on my arm!?

"Um...thanks Lindsey, but KIM," I put emphasis on 'Kim' and winked at her, "And I have to get to class." I replied, walking past her, while Kim said,

"Buh-bye Lindsey." with a cute smirk.

Lindsey growled with anger and stormed off, pushing Jerry, who was trying to flirt with girls, into a bunch of lockers.

As we walked I saw a few guys stare at Kim and after noticing her glasses, they winked at her. Kim didn't even pay attention to them, ha, when will they get that Kim is mine, I'm not letting her go. She's my perfect match and I love her.

While we were walking, I saw...Milton? Wearing a pear of glasses, trying to flirt with a girl...well, if you call talking about atoms and particles flirting.

After a few classes, I finally had free period. I was walking over to my locker but then a bunch of girls came at me. They were all talking at the same time and I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Jack your glasses are so cute! I love them!"

"Jack! Where'd you get those!? They look amazing on you!"

"Jack, wanna go out with me Friday!? I look so cute in glasses, cuter than Kim!"

Are the only things I actually heard.

I turned to each one of those girls and replied,

"Thanks."

"Ya, thanks, I've always had them, got them from Garry's Glasses ."

"um, I'm pretty sure no one is cuter than Kim with glasses."

And since the rest just sounded like complements and asking me out on dates I announced,

"Thanks, but I'm already with someone!"

They all stopped, frowned and slumped away. A few winked at me though, which I did not respond to.

I just shook my head and continued walking to my locker.

The only girl I'm interested in is Kim. That will not change.

Kim's P.O.V

It was lunch period now, so I was heading to my locker before meeting up with the guys.

When I got to my locker, there was a line of boys waiting there, all wearing glasses, that looked like the ones Jack and I have.

They all started fixing up there outfits, shining their glasses and fixing their hair. Which by the way, will never be as good as Jack's.

"Hey Kim, how's about we go out tonight?"

"Kimmy, you look adorable in those glasses, unlike those nerds."

Is what they ALL kept saying.

Okay, well, for some reason, these guys don't wanna understand that if they speak to me like that again, Jack will beat them all up.

"Okay, listen up, I have a boyfriend, and don't call me Kimmy!" I announced after getting my books from my locker. Only Jack can call me that.

One of them just had to keep going.

"But Kimmy-"

"Call me 'Kimmy' again, Jack and I will beat you up. Got it!?" I slammed my locker door shut and walked away.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Milton and Jerry wearing glasses, trying to flirt with some girls, but failing miserably.

I walked over to them and sat down beside Jack at our table.

"That's so not cool yo! How come Jack is a babe magnet with glasses but we're not!?" Jerry complained.

"Because, even though I don't like it, Jack is a 'babe magnet' without glasses." I stated, obviously.

Jack sat me on his lap and said,

"Don't worry, your the only girl for me." then kissed my cheek.

Which made blush and smile.

"But this doesn't make any sense, logic states that glasses are un-cool, so how come after you two put them on, everyone likes them!? And why can't it work on Jerry and I!?" Milton practically yelled.

Jack and I rolled our eyes at the two hopeless cases we call our friends.

After lunch, Jack and I had health class, which I find a terrible combination.

Anyway, we sit beside each other, and once again Ms. Applebaum was daydreaming about Rudy, so we were passing notes. Wow, am I glad they're together.

_Kim: Hi Jack :)_

_Jack: Hey cutie ;)_

I looked over at Jack and smiled at him.

_Kim: Your cuter though_

_Jack: I know. I've been meaning to ask you, why were there a bunch of guys lined up by your locker?_

_Kim: They were trying to ask me out_

Jack clenched his fist, and his eyes widened.

_Jack: WHAT!? Well, I know who I gonna beat up today. See, didn't I tell you those glasses look adorable on you_

_Kim: :) Hey, you look really cute too. Lindsey thinks so..._

_Jack: ya, but I couldn't care less what Lindsey thinks. I only care about you, Kimmy._

_Kim: Awww! Which reminds me, those guys kept calling me 'Kimmy'_

I saw Jack raise a brow as he read that.

_Jack: Well, I'm gonna break their necks ;)_

_Kim: haha :) don't worry Jackie, I'm pretty sure I scared them enough ;)_

_Jack: That's my girl! _

Jack leaned over and kissed my cheek.

After class Jack and I were heading back to our lockers when Brad Wolfe came up to us, wearing a pair of glasses too. Geez, is everyone wearing them now!?

"Hey Kim you look really pretty." He said, looking at me, completely ignoring Jack's presence.

I saw Jack clench his fist and glare at Brad with anger and jealousy. I don't see why he's jealous though.

"Brad, leave us alone." Jack said, calming down a bit.

"Pfft. Jack, you look so lame with those glasses, you can't pull them off!" Brad said. Not true!

A bunch of guys came up behind him, and agreed with him, then a few started asking me out again. UGH! This is really annoying!

"First of all, Jack looks way cooler than all of you, second, I am not going out with any of you, and third…" I trailed off, then grabbed Brad's arm and flipped him, making all the other guys move away. Jack and I walked past them and over to our lockers.

"Thanks Kimmy." Jack said, then kissed my cheek.

"No prob, they were getting on my nerves anyway."

"Ya, I think we should put these away…" Jack said while pulling off his glasses, and then taking mine off for me.

"Yup, I can't believe everyone started wearing them just cause we did." I replied, looking around at a few girls and guys walking around with glasses on.

"Huh, ya, but we're better off without them…Besides, you still look beautiful." He said, sweetly. Ah, Jack. He is so amazing, with his dreamy eyes, and his awesome brown hair, and his charm and the way he knows how to make me happy. I love him so much.

I smiled and stared into his eyes, before leaning up and kissing him.

We got our books, and headed out, Jack carried my books for me, being the gentleman he is.

Milton's P.O.V

Jerry and I were in the dojo discussing how to make girls like us, using glasses.

"I have figured out, that the larger the frame of the glasses, the more attractive they are!" I told him.

"Man, that plan is great. Total swag yo!" Jerry replied.

The Next Day.

Jerry and I walked into school, wearing huge, thick, black glasses. We looked totally swag yo-I spent way too much time with Jerry.

Suddenly I saw Jack and Kim walking down the stairs, hand in hand. How cute! Wait, they aren't wearing glasses!

Jerry and I looked around. Nobody was wearing glasses anymore!

Jack and Kim reached us and the first thing we both said was,

"What'd we miss!?" In unison.

**Thanks again for 100 reviews! LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh, and I was not trying to offend anyone who wears glasses, I do too! THIS IS IMPORTANT! So, since Jack met Kim's dad, Chuck, I want to write a one-shot about Kim meeting Jack's mom! What do you think? Want me to write it? Please tell me! **


	24. Beautiful

**This is** **extremely short but extremely sweet!**

**Note: They ARE dating in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

Beautiful

Kim's P.O.V

I walked into school, alone, on a normal day.

I walked over to my locker and started taking my books out. Everyone else in the hall started opening their lockers, and flyers fell out of them, suddenly, everyone started laughing and pointing at me. What is going on?

Jerry and Milton walked over to me, Jerry was laughing a lot too. They were holding a flyer.

"Guys? What's going on?" I asked, looking around, confused.

Milton handed me the flyer, so I read it to find out.

'Kim Crawford is not hot.' WHAT!? Who did this!?

Jerry started laughing again, and Milton yelled, "Jerry!" to get him to stop.

UGh! I just want my Jack!

Through the rest of the day everyone kept laughing and making fun of me. This is seriously the worst day ever! Especially since I didn't spend time with Jack yet.

The Next Day.

The last bell had rung and I was gonna go home after going to my locker, but I was worried the same thing might happen today.

I opened my locker, this time, along with everyone else, I had a flyer in my locker. It read,

'Kim Crawford is beautiful, gorgeous and stunning. But Kim Crawford is not hot. Hot is an understatement for my Kimmy.'

All the girls were 'awing' and some of the guys had tears in their eyes, including Jerry. Milton was smiling at it.

"My Kimmy..." I whispered to myself. I quickly ran out the doors of the school, straight to the dojo.

Jack was in there beating up a dummy, I ran inside and jumped into his arms, he hugged me back, knowing why I was hugging him.

Jack's P.O.V

It was all true.

**Ok, guys, I have a small competition idea, if you wanna be in it, tell me, I'll tell you the details in the next chapter. I hope you like this one!**


	25. My Two Favorite Girls

**SO, THE COMPETITION IS: I will be hiding the word 'KICK'**** (In all caps)**** somewhere in the story, the first to find it and tell me**** (tell me the sentance it was in)****, will get the chance for a sneak peak for any one of my upcoming one-shots, which I will list on the bottom. You choose which one you want.**** YOU CAN ALL JOIN!**

**Oh and to the guest reviewer who wrote, 'Not your best' thanks for the constructive criticism, I know it was a weird topic to write about but that's the point, I don't want my stories to be cliche.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

My Two Favorite Girls.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I were at Phil's, in line at the counter right now, when I got a text from my mom.

"My mom's gonna pick me up soon." I told Kim, as we stepped out of the line, with our food. We sat at our usual booth, across from each other. Even though I prefer being close to Kim, I wanna see her too.

"Jack…Can I meet your mom?" Kimmy asked me, looking at me with her beautiful pools of brown.

"Sure. I'll text her…" I said, pulling out my phone.

_Jack: Mom, Kim wants to meet you_

_Mom: Okay, I'll be at the mall soon_

"So, what's your mom like?" Kim asked me, smiling, looking beautiful like always.

"She's actually pretty cool, but she embarrasses me a lot, on purpose!" I explained. Hey, I love my mom, so what!?

Kim giggled, then replied, "I don't think she can embarrass you, I already know everything about you." Oh, believe me, she'll find a way.

"Well, no matter what happens, I know she'll love you, I do. Unlike you dad with me…" I said, sweetly.

"I'm still mad at you for ditching our movie date, to hang out with MY dad!" Kim said, crossing her arms, trying to look mad, failing.

"I'm sorry Kimmy. Forgive me?" I replied, pouting.

Kim giggled and unfolded her arms. She then got up and sat beside me, kissing my cheek.

I love these moments I have with Kim.

After we ate our food, Kim and I waited for my mom on the courtyard.

Kim's P.O.V

A tall, pretty, blonde lady came up to Jack and I. Wow, his mom is really pretty.

"Kim this is my mom." Jack said, smiling.

I shook her hand and she said, "Hi, you must be Kim Crawford, Jack's crush…"

I giggled, but Jack widened his eyes and started panicking.

"No mom, she's my girlfriend." Jack stated, trying to stop his mom.

"Oh, then who's your crush?" She replied, at that, I raised a brow, Jack has a crush on someone while he's dating me!?

"Because, I remember when we first moved here, you came back from your first day of school, and told me you already had a crush on a girl named Kim Crawford. You said that she had luscious blonde hair, and sparkling brown eyes…" She continued, while laughing. Oh. I guess she can embarrass him…

I just kept giggling at what Jack had said, while he started panicking again.

I kissed Jack's cheek, and said, "Don't worry Jackie."

"Oh, he lets you call him Jackie…?" Jack's mom started. Oh this is gonna be good.

"No mom! Don't!" Jack panicked, looking nervous.

"When Jack was younger, he wouldn't let anyone call him 'Jackie'. He would always get really mad about it." She told me.

"Mom! Kim is special." Jack tried to whisper, I heard it. Awww, I'm special to Jack.

Jack's mom started laughing, while Jack blushed and I smiled.

"Sorry honey," She said, before kissing Jack's cheek. Awe! Look who's the mama's boy! **(For LoveShipper)**

"So Kim, Jack is good to you, right?" She asked, raising a brow at him. I giggled.

"Of course. He is a total gentleman." I replied, smiling at Jack again.

Just then, Rudy ran out of the dojo, yelling about something.

"Guys! Milton and Jerry are really inprov- Well, hello there. The names Rudy-"

"You mean Rags?" I interrupted; Rudy glared, but ignored me.

"The name's Rudy, I'm charming, intelligent, rich, and very good lookin-"

"My mom." Jack stated, in 2 words.

"Oh. Well hey there. I'm Rudy, I teach Jack karate." He said, truthfully this time. They shook hands.

"Hi, Jack has told me a lot about you…" She started, she gave me a nervous look, not knowing what to say, because of coarse Rudy's description is not the best. I winked at Jack and we got her out of it.

"Ya, so anyway, what was that you were saying Rudy?" Jack asked.

"a, it sounded important." I added.

"Oh, yeah. Jerry and Milton have made a lot of progress. And we're having a tournament at the end of the week and they will be getting higher belts!" Rudy said, excitedly.

"Whoa. Rudy that's awesome!" Jack replied, happily.

"That's great!" I agreed.

"Oh, and you guys have a really important job too! You're going up against two of the toughest black belts in America!" Rudy added, whoa. That's amazing!

"Great! I bet you'll all be unstoppable!" Jack's mom said, happily.

Jack turned to his mom, and asked, "Mom, can you come watch the tournament?"

"Of course, I've haven't been to one of your tournaments in a couple years." She rpelied, Jack smiled really widely and so did she.

"How about we all go into the dojo, and you can meet the rest of the gang?" Rudy suggested.

"Sure. I've been wanting to meet Jack's friends. Are they as nice as his girlfriend?" She asked smiling at me.

"Um…not really…" Jack replied, also smiling at me. I love his smile. It's just so cute!

We all went into the dojo to find the guys working really hard. I'm proud of them.

"Hey guys, who's this lady?" Jerry asked, walking over to us, away from the dummies.

"Wait, tall, pretty, this is Jack's mom!" Milton said. Wow.

"Yup." Jack said, smiling at them.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Brewer." Milton said, shaking her hand.

"Hey Mrs. B, I'm Jerry, I'm the swag one, I bet Jack has told you about me, right?" Jerry said, smirking.

"Um, ya, but he put it in other words such as, 'a little weird but a great friend when we really need him.' It's nice to meet you SWAG-master." She replied, smiling at him.

"WHOOO! That's me yo! Awe, Jack…" Jack had a kind of worried look on his face, "You think I'm a really good friend!" He said, giving Jack a bro-hug.

"Anyway, I'm Milton-" Milton started,

"Milton David Krupnick, Jack has told me a lot about you too. He said you're very intelligent." Jack's mom said.

"Mom, let's go before you start telling them everything!" Jack said, nervously, again.

She laughed then replied, "Yeah, ok. It was nice meeting you all."

Jack stepped over to me and whispered,

"Bye Kimmy." Then gave me a kiss on the cheek before they both left. I miss Jack already.

"Well, guys keep practicing. Kim you too." Rudy said before walking into his office.

I ran into the girls locker room to get changed, when I came back out I started punching a dummy, while Milton broke some boards and Jerry was working with a bo-staff.

Then I remembered that tomorrow, I have a movie date with Jack. Yes! I can't wait. Seeing a movie with Jack is always better than seeing it alone. He just makes it better.

Jack. With his cuteness and sweetness, and the way he looks at me, and tha smile of his that is so adorable.

Ok, I daydream about Jack way too much. But then again who wouldn't. I know your thinking 'I would' right about now, so STOP IT! Jack is MY boyfriend, got it!?

Well, my daydreaming about the cutest guy in the world stopped me from actually punching the dummy. Ok, focus.

I began punching and kicking the dummies really hard, until one fell over onto the floor.

"Hey Kim, take it easy! Maybe you should daydream about Jack more." Milton said.

"Ohm, sorry- wait, how'd you know about that?" I asked, confused.

"Well, one it's obvious and two-" Milton started, but Jerry…

"You were whispering those things instead of thinking them yo!"

"Oh. Sorry guys." I said, weirdly, I wasn't blushing, but that's cause only Jack can ever make me blush.

"It's okay Kim. You can't handle it when you love someone." Milton told me before we all went back to practicing.

The Next Day.

It's time for Jack and I's movie date, we're in the theatre right now.

I holding Jack's arm and snuggling into him, with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Your mom is nice." I whispered to him. I saw Jack smile.

"I like her more than Phil's mom, she gave me caterpillars!" I added, a bit annoyed. **(Mama Mima)**

"Yeah, but you still looked adora-I mean seriously, for 3 weeks!?" Jack said, cutting himself off.

I rolled my eyes at that. Eh, Jack is a sweet guy, and I love him even when he teases me.

"Which reminds me, I saw the news broad cast…" I said, while taking my head off his shoulder and raising a brow at him.

"Um…Lets watch the movie." Jack said before looking at the screen, trying to avoid a 'jealous' Kim.

"Fine, but if any of those girls even look at you…I'll rip them apart." I said with a sweet but secretly evil smile, while snuggling into Jack's chest.

We watched the rest of the movie before heading to practice with the guys at the dojo.

I was sparring with Jerry, while Milton was working on a dummy and Jack was breaking boards.

Jerry through a punch at me, but i caught it and flipped him. While he was getting back up, thought of something.

I should spend some more time with Jack's mom, I mean we have something in common, we both love Jack so much. And I know she'll tell me some more embarrassing stuff about him. Hehe. Plus, spending time with her means spending more time with Jack too!

Jerry got up and said, "Kim, can we take a break now?" sounding exhausted.

I smiled and nodded, then said, "Sure Jerry, take a break." I need to talk to Jack anyway.

I walked over to Jack, who was still breaking boards, and stood behind him, wrapping my arms around him, and rested my head on his back.

"Jackie..."

It was obvious that he was rolling his eyes, because he knew I wanted something. He turned with a smirk on his face, while folding his arms and said,

"Hey Kimmy." I smiled at him, so he unfolded his arm and continued, "What's up?"

"Well, I was hoping...I could spend some more time with your mom?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Oh ok. Sure I'll ask her to come to the mall." he replied with a sweet smile.

"Great! Thanks Jack!" I said, happily. I kissed Jack's cheek ,which made him smile, and then skipped off. I could hear Jack sighing dreamily, so I giggled.

After we practiced a little more and had Rudy freak out on us, Jack's mom came into the dojo.

"Hey guys," Shr said, while Jerry did a flip in the air, "Whoa. Jerry, up top!" she put her hand up and Jerry gave her a high five.

"WHOOO! Jack's mom got swag!" He yelled, walking over to a dummy.

"So, Jack, Kim, wanna head to Phil's?" she asked us happily.

"Sure," I said walking over to her.

Jack punched a dummy then said,

"Nah, you go ahead, I'll catch up later." with a smile.

But it faded slightly when he added,

"Mom. I'm leaving you alone with my girlfriend. Don't embarrass me."

His mom rolled her eyes but nodded before we walked out, over to Phil's.

We sat in a booth and started talking.

"So, how long have you liked Jack?" She asked me, smiling.

"Well, probably when you first moved here, I would always feel different around him..." I replied, smiling back.

Her smile widened when I said that and she then said,

"You know yesterday, how I said, Jack talked about the guys a lot?" I nodded slightly, "The truth is, he mostly talks about you. He really likes you, ya know."

"ya. I know. Jack is such an amazing guy, he's sweet and charming and he makes me feel safe."

"He treats you well?" She asked, raising a brow, I laughed.

"of coarse." I replied, still laughing a little.

"Jack told me you embarrass him a lot..." I told her.

"Yeah, but Jack and I are very close, he tells me his secrets." she confessed, smiling.

"Oh, so Jack's a mama's boy. huh." I said, "That'll be fun..."

Her and I burst out laughing.

Wow. She's just like Jack.

"So are you excited to see Jack at the tournament?" I asked her.

"Ya, I used to watch him when he was little but when we moved here, I just never really watched him...Most of the time because he wanted me away from his friends."

I tilted my head and asked, "Why?"

"Just like now, he didn't want me to embarrass him, but he got over it."

"Ya, Jack's really cute when he's mad." I stated, dreamily.

"Jack was really excited when he told me he first asked you out, he said he was finally gonna be with his dream girl." she told me, I smiled, dreamily. Awww, he's so sweet. Jack is the greatest boyfriend I could ask for.

Just then Jack walked into Phil's, he came over to our table.

"Hey mom." He started, looking at his mom. "Hey Kimmy." he said, as he sat down beside me and kissed my cheek.

"Please tell me you weren't embarrassing me..." He pleaded, nervously.

"Don't worry, your mom was just telling me about how sweet you are." I told him, looking at his face turn into a smile.

"Ya. oh Kim. I didn't tell you about the time Jack started jumping up and down on his bed when 'told him you think of him as more than a friend'." She said, putting air-quotes around it.

I started laughing, while Jack started whining.

"mom!"

"Sorry...Oh, or the time he described in detail how your first kiss was." she replied.

"Oh, please go on..." I said, happily, giggling a little.

"No! No! No! No more mom!" Jack demanded.

"Come on Jack!" I pleaded.

"No. Kimmy, I'm gonna be embarrassed, don't do that to me..." he replied, giving me his puppy-dog-eyes.

"Okay, fine." I agreed. What? I can't resist those eyes.

"So what was Jack like when he was a kid?" I asked Jack's mom.

"He was just like he is now, he was brave, always helping others, he always has had a short temper-"

"Mom." Jack said. Stopping his mom.

She laughed a little, but replied, "Sorry honey. But although Jack gets mad easily," she winked at him, "He has a soft spot for you, Kim. He can't stay mad at you."

"Awww, really?" I turned to Jack and he nodded.

"Hey. Can't blame a guy for loving his girlfriend." he defended, cutely KICK.

"You two are so adorable together." His mom commented.

"I know I am..." Jack replied, cockily.

"Oh and there's Mister Cocky." His mom added, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah...But i love him anyway." I said and kissed his cheek.

"I know you do..." He replied, cockily again.

"Okay, now it's annoying." I said, with a monotonic voice.

His mom and I burst out laughing again. While Jack just rolled his eyes.

The Next Day.

All of us were in the dojo, training really hard for the tournament. Especially Jerry and Milton, they really want to get their new belts. I'm very proud of them.

"Great job guys!" Rudy said, smiling, excitedly.

We all gathered up around him. Jack wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my head. I love it when he does that...

"We're total swag, yo! We're so gonna get our new belts!" Jerry yelled, happily.

"For once, I agree with Jerry. We can win that tournament!" Milton agreed.

"Awesome work guys, your really improving." Jack told them, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of you guys." I said, also smiling.

"Okay, okay. Come on guys, let's get back to practice." Rudy announced.

We all nodded and went back to what we were doing. Jerry went over to the bo-staffs,Milton went to break some boards, while Jack just stood there, his arms still around me.

"Jack...Can we spar?" I asked, cutely, so that I can persuade him.

"Kimmy, I don't think so..." he whipeted, softly.

"Come on Jack! I'm going up against one of the best black belts in America! Come on, please!?" I pleaded, turning to face him and giving him my puppy-dog-face.

"ok, fine." He replied, stepping to one side of the mat, while I stepped to the other.

I threw a kick at Jack's stomach, but he blocked it, sending a fist to my shoulder, I grabbed his fist and flipped him, but being the ninja he is, he landed back on his feet. He kicked me on the back, so I turned and threw a punch at his face, he caught it, and flipped me off the match but he rolled off too and we ended with a tie.

"WHOOO! That was swag!" Jerry yelled, wow he's happy today.

"Great match guys!" Milton agreed.

"Really good guys! Milton. Jerry. Your turn." Rudy said.

Jack And I stepped off the mat and let the guys spar. They were really good, both of them, but Jerry won.

"Great! All of you! I am so proud of you guys, and I know we can win the tournament!"

"Thanks Rudy." Milton said, smiling.

"Ya, we can win this!" I agreed.

"Wasabi!?" Jack asked, putting his hand out.

We all joined in, my hand on top of Jack's which made me shiver.

"Wasabi!" We all yelled.

The Next Day, At The Tournament, Jack's P.O.V

We are all in the dojo, my mom is here too, and so are the other dojo's students.

The guys Kim and I are up against look kinda intimidating, they keep glaring at us. I just glare back at them and so does Kim. No jerks are gonna mess with my girl and I.

"First up is Milton Krupnick and Brock Daves. With board breaking." the ref announced.

Milton walked onto the mat, and stood behind a stack of 2 boards.

He raised his hand and yelled, "Haya!" breaking both boards.

Brock stood behind a stack of boards, also 2. He broke both.

The ref set up another 2 for Milton.

"Add another on." Milton said. Then with confidence he broke three boards!

Brock tried to do the same, but that didn't work out for him, and Milton won his new belt.

The ref raised his hand, "The winner is, Milton Krupnick!"

"Next is Jerry Martinez and James Glosser. Sparring." the ref said.

They both stepped onto the mat and bowed.

Jerry threw a fist at his stomach which made it, but got rewarded with a kick to the shoulder. Jerry fell back but quickly got up and threw a group of punches at his stomach, making him stumble back and off the mat.

"And the winner is Jerry Martinez!" Jerry got his belt then made his way back to us.

"Good job man!" Milton said to him.

"You too dude!" he replied. Rudy patted their shoulders and nodded at Kim.

"Good luck Kimmy." I whispered and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me. Love that smile.

"You can do it Kim!" Mom said from behind us, Kim smiled at her before getting up.

"Next up is Kim Crawford and Daniel Nathans. Sparring." the ref announced.

They bowed before he tried to throw a kick at Kim's stomach, she grabbed his leg and flipped him, he quickly got up and threw punches everywhere, Kim blocked them all, but one hit her shoulder, shoving her back a bit. Oh no, now Kim's mad. She ran at him, jumping up and extending her leg, kicking him off the mat. He fell on his butt, ha, that's what happens when you mess with my Kimmy.

"Kim Crawford is the winner." The ref said, he was about to hold up her hand, but I rab up and held it up instead. Hey, if there's a chance to hold Kim's hand, I'm taking it.

Kim giggled and kissed my cheek as we made our way back to the benches.

"Next up we have Jack Brewer against Hutch Samules." the ref announced.

"Good luck!" Kim and mom said in unison. Ah, my two favorite girls. I love them both so much.

I got up and bowed, as did Hutch.

I threw a kick at his arm which he dodged, sending a kick back which I grabbed and used to push him back, he stumbled but regained balance, then sent a fist to my face, I shifted and he hit the air, I turned and did a flying-back-kick to his ribs making him fall back, he didn't get back up. Yes! I won!

"Jack Brewer wins! AND THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT IS THE BOBBY WASABI DOJO!" The ref announced shaking Rudy's hand, as Kim launched into my arms and I pun around a little.

Her and I walked back over to the benches and congratulated the guys for their new belts.

"You guys were great. You deserve those new belts." I told them.

"Thanks man!" Jerry replied. He and Milton high fives me.

"Great job Jack!" My mom said, happily.

"Thanks mom." I replied smiling at her.

"You were amazing Jack!" Kim said, I smiled before sneaking in a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on, let's take a picture of you, Kim and I." Mom said, handing a camera to Milton.

I stood in between them and smiled, when suddenly 2 pairs of lips each found their way to one of my cheeks. I just kept smiling as Milton took the picture.

Like I said, my two favorite girls.

**The choices are (these are the titles): **

**'First Kiss with WHO!?'.**

**'A bunch of remakes'.**

**'A slip down memory lane remake'. **

**'Happy Birthday Kimmy'. **

**'New Jack-City remake'. **

**'Please Jackie!?'. **

**'Greatest Girlfriend Ever'.**

**'Always Gonna Be Together'.**


End file.
